


Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin

by HaroldoAlfaro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaroldoAlfaro/pseuds/HaroldoAlfaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traducción de Draco Malfoy & the Heart of Slytherin de Saber ShadowKitten . Cuando Lucius Malfoy cae bajo arresto, Dumbledore decide que el mejor lugar para Draco no es con su familia o con sus amigos sino donde Harry Potter. Pero, ¿qué lo habrá llevado al viejo director a tomar una decisión tan disparatada? Universo alternativo posterior a El Cáliz de Fuego. DM/HP slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacaciones de verano

Traducción al castellano de la historia Draco Malfoy & the Heart of Slytherin de Saber ShadowKitten.

 

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 1 – Vacaciones de verano**

Así no era como había planeado pasar las vacaciones de verano.

Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy taladraron la puerta símil madera del número 4 de Privet Drive. Albus Dumbledore estaba de pie a su lado, aferrándolo firmemente de la parte posterior del cuello para que no pudiera escaparse o transformar al director de Hogwarts —la Escuela de Magia y Brujería— en una salamandra; de otro modo, existía una alta probabilidad de que cualquiera de esos dos eventos se registrase.

Draco maldecía en silencio a su padre por haberlo metido en un tal aprieto. El infalible Lucius Malfoy había resultado no ser tan infalible como siempre alardeaba. El Ministerio lo había arrestado esa mañana por el asesinato de una familia de muggles. Se corrían rumores de que el Ministerio disponía incluso de un testigo ocular, las pruebas en contra de Lucius Malfoy eran abrumadoras. Draco no se había sorprendido demasiado. Su padre se había vuelto muy descuidado desde el retorno del Señor Oscuro, y si bien a Draco los muggles no le inspiraban ni un ápice de compasión, lo cierto era que los actos de su padre habían sido estúpidos y difícilmente le ganarían el encomio del Señor Oscuro, lo más probable era que Voldemort quisiera matarlo.

La madre de Draco, Narcissa, estaba de vacaciones en Francia. Draco dudaba que fuera a volver hasta que Lucius fuera liberado o encerrado en Azkaban. Draco habría ido a reunirse con ella, pero Dumbledore se había hecho presente en la Mansión Malfoy apenas minutos después del arresto de Lucius y "para su protección" el director había decidido que Draco debía cambiar de residencia durante el verano para ir a vivir con los Dursleys, en el número 4 de Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, el hogar de un tal Harry Potter.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas cuando Dumbledore hizo sonar el timbre. El Slytherin de cabellos rubio platinado no había recibido ningún tipo de explicación de por qué tenía que quedarse, de todas las personas posibles, nada menos que con Potter. Muchas de las familias de sus amigos lo habrían recibido en sus casas o podría haberse quedado solo en la Mansión como había ya ocurrido en múltiples oportunidades anteriores. Con quince años, estaba más que capacitado para cuidar de sí mismo.

Pero allí estaba inmovilizado por la férrea mano de Dumbledore en el umbral frente a la puerta. Decidió que por el momento aceptaría quedarse. Días más tarde ya vería de evadirse —no se animaría a usar magia fuera de las defensas protectoras de la Mansión, no quería que lo expulsaran de Hogwarts— pero podría tomar el Knight Bus para que lo llevara a la casa de alguno de sus amigos.

La puerta se abrió y la mueca desdeñosa se le borró instantáneamente de la cara. El chico que había atendido no era el mismo que había visto un mes antes bajando del tren en la estación de Kings Cross. Draco mismo había crecido unos centímetros durante ese último mes, su voz se había agravado un poco pero seguía siendo menudo y su piel conservaba aún la suavidad infantil.

Comparado con Draco, Harry Potter se veía… inmenso.

El Gryffindor estaba descalzo, vestía unos pantalones deshilachados que le llegaban a la mitad de la pantorrilla. Los tonificados músculos de las piernas sólo quedaban parcialmente ocultos. Un cordón hacía las veces de cinturón. Todo indicaba que eran pantalones que habían pertenecido a alguien mucho más gordo y menos alto que él. La remera muy amplia, tampoco era de él pero las mangas había sido desgarradas, probablemente para que se acomodaran mejor a los brazos musculosos.

Tenía ojeras muy marcadas pero por lo demás la cara se veía igual, las mechas negras seguían tan desordenadas como siempre. Tenía la piel muy bronceada, que contrastaba con la palidez de la de Draco. La cicatriz de la frente era menos evidente por el tono dorado de la tez.

—Señor. —saludó Potter, con una voz que no había cambiado del todo. Draco sonrió para sus adentros, por lo menos un efecto negativo tenía la pubertad sobre el Gryffindor.

—Harry. —respondió Dumbledore afable— Siempre es un gusto.

Harry le dirigió una rápida mirada distraída a Draco y centró su atención nuevamente sobre el director. —¿Puedo preguntar lo que lo trae por aquí, señor?

—¡Eh mocoso! ¿Quién es? —se oyó una resonante voz desde atrás.

Harry se dio vuelta a medias para responder. —Es el profesor Dumbledore, tío Vernon, de Hogw… de mi escuela.

Un buey descomunal con un muy poblado bigote apareció y empujó a Harry a un lado. —Ah, es Ud., viene a llevarse al muchacho, supongo… —dijo con un brillo esperanzado en los ojos.

—No. —respondió Dumbledore— he venido a solicitarle su ayuda para que reciba en su casa al joven Malfoy durante el resto del verano.

—Ya nos resulta muy oneroso tener que mantener a éste ¿y Ud. espera que recibamos a otro? —dijo tío Vernon con sorna.

Dumbledore sacó un grueso rollo de billetes de uno de sus bolsillos. —Será Ud. apropiadamente compensado por su asistencia, señor Dursley.

Vernon se relamió codicioso y estiró la mano para recibir el rollo. —Creo que podremos darle cobijo y sustento hasta que empiece el nuevo período escolar. Muchacho, conduce al señor Malfoy a tu cuarto, se alojará allí durante su estadía.

—Sí, tío Vernon.

—Gracias, señor Dursley. —dijo Dumbledore, tío Vernon asintió distraído y volvió al interior contando los billetes.

Harry reapareció, miró a Draco unos segundos y luego sus ojos derivaron al baúl que estaba a su lado. —¿Es el tuyo?

—¿Y de quién más podría ser? —preguntó Draco sarcástico.

Harry endureció los rasgos por un instante luego castañeteó los dedos y murmuró algo, el baúl se desvaneció con un pop. —¡Hey!

—Harry, si me permitís una palabra. —pidió el director soltando finalmente a Draco. Draco se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. Harry salió y él y el director se apartaron unos pasos de la puerta. Draco dudaba que el alumno favorito de Dumbledore fuera a recibir una reprimenda por esa demostración de magia, lo cual era una injusticia. Las reglas siempre se acomodaban para satisfacer al Gran Harry Potter.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Dumbledore con tono de preocupación. No se habían alejado demasiado, Draco podía escucharlos.

—Bien, dentro de todo. —respondió Harry— Sé que Snuffles le ha estado informando de lo que le cuento en las cartas, así que presumo que Ud. ya sabe de los sueños.

—Así es.

Harry se pasó una mano por los negros cabellos, despeinándolos aun más. —Supongo que el que Draco esté acá no es algo casual. ¿Ud. quiere que le enseñe?

Draco frunció el ceño. No había nada que Potter pudiera enseñarle, Lucius Malfoy era su padre y ya le había enseñado mucho más de lo que Potter pudiera saber.

—Eso lo dejo a tu decisión. —contestó Dumbledore— Aunque creo que el señor Malfoy podría ser un aliado formidable…

—Señor, sus insinuaciones son tan sutiles como un martillo neumático. —dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

Dumbledore dejó oír una corta carcajada y le apoyó las manos sobre los hombros. —Espero que sigas bien, joven Harry. Nos volveremos a ver el 1º de septiembre.

—Prometo llevar el cadáver de Malfoy conmigo cuando vuelva a la escuela. —dijo Harry.

Dumbledore retrocedió un paso, saludó a Draco con un breve gesto y desaparicionó. Harry se quedó pensativo con la vista fija en el espacio que había ocupado el director. Después de un minuto, Draco carraspeó ruidosamente, fastidiado de que no le prestara ninguna atención. Los fulgurantes ojos verdes se volvieron a mirarlo y por un momento parecieron sorprendidos, como si se hubieran olvidado de la presencia de Draco.

—Ah, vos… —dijo finalmente, con un tono que aumentó más aun la irritación de Draco— Vení, seguime.

Draco iba pensando en toda una artillería de hechizos para atacarlo mientras iba caminando detrás de Harry. Cuando entraron en la casa Draco alzó la nariz desdeñoso. La vivienda entera era más chica que el hall de entrada de la Mansión. Era obvio además que los Dursley no tenían elfos domésticos. Draco no quería tocar nada, sólo Merlín sabría lo que podría llegar a contagiarse.

La segunda habitación en el piso superior estaba llena de libros, juguetes y dispositivos electrónicos rotos. Había además una cama, dos baúles —el de Harry y el de Draco—, un escritorio, una silla y una ventana con barrotes. Hedwig, la lechuza de Harry, estaba en su jaula y la Firebolt estaba apoyada contra la pared a un lado de la ventana abierta.

—La cama es para vos. —dijo Harry.

—¿Acaso creías que iba a aceptar dormir en el suelo? —replicó Draco altanero.

Harry se apoyó contra la repisa de la ventana y se cruzó de brazos. Los aires altivos de Draco no lo intimidaban en lo absoluto. —Presumo que no estás acá por tu voluntad, así que vamos a dejar de lado todas las formalidades. La única razón por la que podés quedarte con la cama es que yo muy raramente duermo. No sé si tío Vernon te va tratar como a un huésped o como a un sirviente, como me trata a mí. Así que más vale que vayas preparándote para trabajar.

Draco empezó a protestar pero Harry no le hizo caso y prosiguió: —Podés usar magia mientras estés dentro de los límites de la propiedad, pero no podés usarla contra los Dursleys, ni contra ningún otro muggle que venga de visita. —Harry entrecerró los ojos— Si llegaras a atacarme a mí, no vas a poder contarlo, ya pensaré en alguna excusa para explicarme ante Dumbledore cuando le entregue lo que haya quedado de vos.

—Eso quisiera verlo. —dijo Draco con desdén.

—Te puedo asegurar que no es algo que quisieras ver. —declaró Harry muy calmo.

Draco se erizó entero y se llevó la mano al bolsillo para sacar la varita, Harry se limitó a observarlo a través de esos ridículos anteojos redondos sin inmutarse. La actitud despreocupada de Harry lo indignó más aun, lo apuntó con la varita. Harry no se movió. —¿No vas a protegerte, Pottter? —le gritó.

—¡Accio varita! —dijo Harry siempre calmo.

La varita voló instantáneamente de la mano de Draco a la de Harry. —No constituís ninguna amenaza para mí, Malfoy. Muchas cosas han ocurrido en este mes desde que terminó el período escolar, y si bien es muy posible que vos me superes en casi todas las materias, puedo asegurarte que soy mucho mejor que vos en encantamientos y en hechizos.

Harry cruzó la habitación y le ofreció de vuelta la varita. —Me pasé los últimos treinta días entrenándome para enfrentar a Voldemort y continuaré haciéndolo hasta que me sienta seguro de poder vencerlo. Dejando aparte la animosidad que sentís hacia mí, tenés dos opciones, o sos mi aliado o mi enemigo en la lucha. Vos elegís.

Draco alzó una ceja. —¿Y si eligiera ponerme del lado del Señor Oscuro?

—Si llegara a ser así, te deseo que disfrutes de tu estadía en Azkaban junto con los otros mortífagos… —dijo Harry enfilando hacia la puerta y agregó por encima del hombro— …si es que todavía estás vivo para entonces, claro.

oOo


	2. ¡Cómo lo detesto!

 

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de Slytherin**

**Capítulo 2 – ¡Cómo lo detesto!**

Draco Malfoy detestaba a Harry Potter.

Detestaba que lo trataran como héroe a pesar de que se negaba desfachatadamente a cumplir las reglas. Detestaba que toda la atención estuviera siempre centrada en El Niño Que Sobrevivió. Detestaba que Potter lo superara en encantamientos y en hechizos, algo que era innegable según pudo comprobarlo en los días siguientes. Detestaba que usara esas remeras inmensas que había heredado del cerdo de su primo y que no tuviera ni siquiera un par de zapatillas que le quedaran bien. También detestaba que los Dursleys y Harry lo ignoraran por completo sin que importara lo que dijera o hiciera; hacían de cuenta que no existía.

Pero lo que más detestaba era que Harry estaba empezando a caerle simpático.

Harry no había mentido cuando le había dicho que prácticamente no dormía. La mayoría de las noches se la pasaba leyendo o practicando hechizos en el patio. El resto de las noches volaba persiguiendo una snitch luminosa, desmintiendo la creencia general de que los buscadores deben de ser menudos para ser buenos jugadores. La pubertad no era la única razón que justificaba el físico de Harry. El Gryffindor hacía cien abdominales y cien lagartijas todos los días. Draco se agotaba de sólo mirarlo.

Durante el día se dedicaba a cumplir con las tareas que le asignaban los Dursleys e ignoraba por completo las crueles provocaciones constantes del cerdo de Dudley. Y también ignoraba las provocaciones de Draco, lo cual resultaba particularmente fastidioso. Harry nunca se enojaba, tampoco sonreía. Hacía todo con confianza y con indiferente calma.

Draco detestaba que se comportara de esa forma. Quería que Harry se enojara, quería pelear con él con varitas o a puñetazos. Quería que dejara de tratarlo como si no existiera.

En ese momento lo observó girar hacia uno y otro lado sobre el césped del patio. Era la cuarta vez que pasaba. De repente se desplomaba y dormía durante varias horas seguidas antes de que empezaran las pesadillas. Draco no sabía qué era lo que soñaba, ni tampoco se lo había preguntado, pero cuando Harry finalmente se despertaba se llevaba la mano a la cicatriz y luchaba durante largos minutos para poder controlar los jadeos que lo dominaban. Luego iba a su habitación y escribía una carta que enviaba con Hedwig. La lechuza volvía días después trayendo una respuesta, Harry la leía, la destruía y a continuación se obligaba a intensificar el entrenamiento.

Draco no estaba dispuesto a permitir que se repitiera algo así. Le iba a exigir a Harry que le contara sobre los sueños y les iba a poner freno. Sabía algunos encantamientos que podían controlar las pesadillas y podía también preparar una poción para dormir sin sueños, tenía todo lo necesario en su baúl. Si lograba su propósito no sólo les pondría fin a los sueños, quizá también podría ponerle fin a sus sentimientos de simpatía por Harry.

oOo

Draco estaba terminando ya la última de las tareas de vacaciones asignadas —tener tanto tiempo libre ignorado por todos tenía sus ventajas— cuando Harry entró y se dirigió al escritorio para escribir la carta de rigor. Draco guardó sus libros, fue hasta el escritorio y se sentó encima de un salto. —¿De qué fue el sueño esta vez? —preguntó sin preámbulos.

Harry interrumpió la escritura y alzó los ojos para mirarlo. —¿Por qué preguntás?

—Porque quiero saber.

—¿Por qué querés saber?

—Porque puedo ayudarte para que dejes de tenerlos. —replicó Draco.

—¿Y por qué harías algo así?

Draco lo miró hosco. —Digamos que me siento altruísta. Es una oferta por tiempo limitado. O la aceptás o la perdés.

Harry lo estudió con ojos intensos, Draco se sintió como si estuvieran estudiándolo bajo una lupa, pero se esforzó para no dejar transparentar su incomodidad por el escrutinio.

Harry pareció conforme tras el sondeo, puesto que dejó la pluma a un costado y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de la silla. —Mis sueños no son sueños, son visiones de las cosas que ocurren donde sea que esté Voldemort en ese momento.

—¿Premoniciones?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No, los sueños muestran el presente... no las cosas por venir. —se llevó la mano a la cicatriz— La cicatriz me conecta con él y si Voldemort está haciendo algo particularmente malvado cuando estoy durmiendo, lo veo en mis sueños. Dejé de dormir después de ver a la undécima familia muggle asesinada por Voldemort y los mortífagos.

—Pero son sólo muggles. —señaló Draco.

—Y vos sos un pelotudo, pero no por eso voy a torturarte hasta matarte.

—Entiendo tu punto de vista. —concedió Draco, aunque los muggles no le inspiraban ninguna compasión. Los muggles eran los responsables de todos los problemas del mundo mágico. Por culpa de ellos los magos se veían obligados a ocultarse, como si la magia fuera una enfermedad y no una cualidad excepcional.

—Mirá, yo sé que vos estás de acuerdo con Voldemort en que los muggles son los culpables de todos nuestros problemas. —dijo Harry como si le hubiese leído la mente— Pero matarlos no es la solución. Hacer algo así es ponernos al mismo nivel de los salvajes y quiero creer que yo soy al menos un poco mejor que las bestias.

—¿Qué es entonces lo que te proponés hacer?

—Destruir a Voldemort de una vez y para siempre.

—Una empresa muy ambiciosa, pero qué otra cosa podría esperarse del gran Harry Potter.

Harry rió con amargura. —El famoso Harry Potter, de quien se espera que llegue a ser el mago más poderoso que jamás haya existido. Nadie lo ve como un chico que juega bien al quidditch y que viste ropas heredadas que le quedan pésimo.

Alzó la pluma y retornó a escribir. Se produjo un silencio cargado de tensión sólo interrumpido por el rasguño de la pluma corriendo sobre el pergamino. Draco sintió crecer su simpatía por Harry, él sabía lo que significaba tener que vivir para estar a la altura de las expectativas que un nombre demandaba. Quizá ésa había sido la intención de Dumbledore al haberlo puesto con Harry. Seguía odiando a Harry, sin embargo, eso no había cambiado. Y así y todo…

—Puedo prepararte una poción para dormir que te bloquee los sueños y las visiones. —ofreció.

Harry hizo una pausa en la escritura. —¿A cambio de…?

Draco frunció el ceño. No había pensado pedir nada a cambio. Lo cual era muy raro… ahora que se ponía a considerarlo. Él nunca hacía nada que no le reportara algún tipo de ventaja.

—Hum… podrías enseñarme algunos hechizos y encantamientos.

—Ya me parecía que ibas terminar pidiéndomelo. —dijo levantando la vista— ¿Cómo fue que demoraste tanto?

Draco le devolvió una mirada hostil. —La altanería no te cuadra, Potter.

Harry volvió a concentrar la atención en la carta. —Empezamos mañana, a las ocho.

 

oOo


	3. La llave a la magia

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de Slytherin**

**Capítulo 3 – La llave a la magia**

Cuando Draco salió al patio Harry estaba haciendo lagartijas, los músculos de los brazos se abultaban tensos en cada ciclo. Hacía calor, el sudor le adhería las mechas negras a la cabeza y le empapaba por completo la musculosa que llevaba puesta. Draco sacudió la cabeza ante lo que se le antojaba una necedad. —¿Para qué tanto esfuerzo, Potter? Somos magos, no obreros muggles.

—El ejercicio despeja la mente. —aseveró Harry poniéndose de pie. Se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo y se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. Inmediatamente volvieron a desplazársele hacia abajo. —Y me otorga una ventaja adicional.

—Sí, el hedor podría voltear a un enemigo a veinte pasos de distancia. —Draco se abanicó la nariz con la palma— Apestás.

—Suficiente. —lo cortó Harry y comenzó a rodearlo desplazándose en trayectoria circular— Sacá la varita.

Draco sacó la varita y lo miró por encima del hombro. —¿Estás por enseñarme un encantamiento desodorante?

—No. —Harry lo atacó con velocidad de buscador, pasó sus brazos por debajo de los de Draco y luego unió las manos por detrás del cuello. Draco forcejeó atrapado por la llave, pero sus intentos de liberarse fueron vanos. Apuntó entonces la varita hacia atrás. Harry fue más rápido.

—Expelliarmus. —la varita voló de la mano de Draco y fue a parar sobre el pasto a una distancia de varios metros. Harry rió suavemente— ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer?

Draco volvió a forcejear, el rostro le ardía de rabia y le empezaba a brillar de sudor. —¡Soltame, boludo!

Sintió el aliento caliente de Harry susurrándole en la oreja. —Titillandus.

Un sinfín de dedos invisibles empezaron a hacerle cosquillas. Segundos después reía incontrolablemente y se retorcía en el agarre férreo de Harry. —¡Pará! ¡Pará! —rogó.

—Paralo vos mismo. —dijo Harry— Acordate de lo que te enseñé. La magia está dentro de vos. La varita es sólo una herramienta.

Draco quería matarlo. —¡Fin… fin… finite incantatem… em! —los dedos invisibles seguían torturándolo despiadados— ¡Potter!

—Finite incantatem.

Draco aulló. —De acuerdo, el ejercicio te da una ventaja.

—Me alegra que lo reconozcas. —dijo enfilando hacia la puerta de la cocina— Quiero que hagas diez lagartijas y diez abdominales antes de que vuelva.

—¡Te odio, Potter!

—Diez de cada una, acordate.

oOo

Sentía los brazos como si fueran de jalea y los músculos de la panza le dolían terriblemente. Estaba recostado sobre la cama maldiciendo a Harry, que estaba sentado del otro lado de la habitación con los pies desnudos apoyados sobre el escritorio y un libro abierto sobre la falda. Tenía la varita de Draco equilibrada sobre las rodillas. Draco debía recuperarla con magia.

Hacía cinco días que había empezado a enseñarle y todavía seguía esperando milagros. Si Harry condenado Potter podía hacer magia sin varita lo mismo tenía que poder hacer Draco Malfoy, trataba de repetirse Draco. Igual, hubiese sido más fácil concentrarse si los músculos no estuvieran quejándosele aullando de dolor.

El filtro para dormir había dado resultados perfectos. Draco se maldecía a sí mismo por habérselo preparado. Un Potter bien descansado era tres veces más sadomasoquista que uno privado de sueño. Las propias ansias de Draco por la perfección no hacían sino empeorar el estrés. Si seguía así, él también iba a tener que tomar el filtro para poder dormir.

—Hum… creo que esta vez se movió un poco. —dijo Harry levantando la vista hacia la varita— Ah no, me equivoqué… creo que fui yo el que la moví.

—Hijo de puta. —murmuró Draco.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué cosas más dulces las que decís!

—Cuando recupere la varita…

—Si recuperás tu varita… al paso que vamos creo que me voy a morir de viejo antes de que puedas cumplir tu amenaza.

Una vez más bullía de rabia. ¡Quería su varita con todo su ser! —¡Accio varita!

La varita voló y lo golpeó en la cara. —¡Ay!

Harry aplaudió. —Para nada mal, Malfoy.

Draco se frotó la frente donde había recibido el impacto en tanto que en la otra mano sostenía el agresivo adminículo. Tardó todavía unos segundos en darse cuenta de que lo había logrado. Había podido hacer magia sin varita. Se incorporó en la cama y observó atentamente la estaquilla de madera, le brillaron los ojos. —¡Genial!

—¿Qué fue lo que sentiste justo antes? —inquirió Harry dejando a un lado el libro. Bajó los pies del escritorio y apoyó los codos sobre las rodillas.

—Furia. —respondió Draco.

—¿Qué más? —lo instó Harry.

Draco reflexionó un instante. —Quería mi varita con todo mi ser.

—Ésa es la llave a la magia, Draco. —dijo Harry con voz muy suave— Tenés que querer lograr el resultado, más allá de cuestión o duda. Lo demás no es sino técnica que con un poco de práctica se vuelve automática.

Draco alzó la vista y lo miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Los cabellos eternamente desordenados, la cicatriz asomando apenas entre dos mechas negras del flequillo. Los ojos verdes que le devolvían una mirada llena de honestidad y de madurez. —¿Por qué no somos amigos, Potter?

—Porque vos sos un presumido prejuicioso con una veta malvada de un kilómetro de ancho y yo soy el Niño Maravilla buenito, incapaz de hacer el mal. —replicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros— Las cosas probablemente hubiesen sido muy distintas si me hubieran ubicado en Slytherin. Que era donde el sombrero me quería poner.

—Vos no tenés el corazón de un Slytherin. —aseveró Draco con frialdad.

—Oh… ¿quién sabe? —frunció el ceño y desvió la vista hacia la ventana— ¿No creés que un asesino puede dar bien el tipo? ¡Oh, acá llega!

Draco quedó en silencio, perplejo de que Harry admitiera tan despreocupadamente que había matado. ¿Sería cierto que él había matado a Cedric Diggory?

Hedwig entró volando trayendo un paquete atado a la pata. Poco después llegó una lechuza de Hogwarts también portando un paquete. Harry desató los envíos y las dos aves fueron a posarse sobre la jaula de Hedwig.

Draco se sobresaltó espantado cuando segundos después entró una lechuza pequeña trayendo a otra lechuza gris que a su vez traía un paquete. La lechuza pequeña soltó a la gris sobre la cama junto a Draco y luego voló hasta dejarse caer con un gruñido de alivio directo sobre la cabeza de Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —preguntó Draco empujando con un dedo al pájaro que tenía al lado que parecía muerto.

—Dentro de diez minutos es mi cumpleaños.

—¿Querés decir que recién vas a cumplir quince hoy? —preguntó Draco y empezó a abrir el paquete que había quedado con la lechuza sobre la cama— Yo cumplí quince hace meses.

—¡Pero que hacés, che! —dijo Harry sacándole el paquete de la mano— Son mis regalos. —la lechuza que tenía en la cabeza graznó contrariada por los movimientos violentos y repentinos.

—La verdad… no tenés muchos. —entró otra lechuza, dejó caer una bolsa en las manos de Harry y partió de inmediato por donde había venido.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Durante años no recibí ninguno. Así que doy gracias ahora que tengo amigos y recibo algunos.

—¿Quién será el que te mandó una lechuza muerta? —preguntó Draco y empujó una vez más con el dedo al pájaro gris que tenía al lado.

—Ése es Errol, y no está muerto, está… descansando.

Errol abrió un ojo en ese momento y le mordisqueó un dedo a Draco. Draco apartó la mano y miró con hostilidad a la lechuza. —Voy a aventurar una suposición, diría que Errol pertenece a los Weasley.

—Si llegás a decir algo despreciativo de mis amigos te hago papilla. —advirtió Harry sin levantar los ojos de la carta que había venido con la bolsa.

—¡Oh está bien! —suspiró Draco— ¿Y quiénes son los que te mandan este extraordinario número de regalos?

—Los Weasley, Hedwig trajo el de Hermione, hay uno de mi padrino y la lechuza de la escuela trajo el de Hagrid y una carta de Dumbledore.

—Me alegro mucho por vos. —Draco empujó a Errol fuera de la cama y se acostó— Tratá de no hacer demasiado ruido festejando, estoy muerto de cansancio.

—Lo que vos digas, Malfoy.

Draco cerró los ojos y se quedó escuchándolo desenvolver los regalos, no oyó ningún ¡Oh! o ¡Ah!, de no haber sido por el ruido de papeles hubiera podido pensar que no había nadie más en el cuarto.

Draco recordó su propio cumpleaños de quince, había tenido una fiesta grandiosa en la Mansión con sus familiares y amigos. Había recibido tantos regalos que casi no entraban en su habitación. Incluso su padre, que esa noche estaba de muy buen humor, había brindado con él con una copa de exquisito cognac añejo.

Oyó un aletear y abrió los ojos. El cuarto estaba vacío. Harry y las lechuzas se habían ido. La Firebolt tampoco estaba, fue hasta la ventana. Potter estaba flotando encima del patio, sin moverse, contemplando la luna que estaba casi llena. La snitch luminosa se movía apenas a su lado.

Draco tomó su escoba y emprendió vuelo, fue a ubicarse al lado de Harry y se quedó mirando el paisaje desde lo alto. Era realmente encantador… considerando que era territorio muggle.

—Dumbledore quería saber si ya te había matado. —dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de luna.

—No sería de extrañar, bien podrías con todos esos ejercicios que me obligás a hacer.

—Bien podría. —repitió Harry.

Draco miró hacia abajo. Harry le había dicho que al comienzo del verano el profesor Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall habían rodeado la propiedad con un manto de encantamientos, el Ministerio no podría detectar ningún tipo de magia que se hiciera y los muggles de alrededor no verían nada extraño desde afuera.

—Hermione me regaló un libro, como todos los años. —comentó Harry— Acontecimientos actuales en el mundo mágico, se pone al día constantemente y va borrando todo lo que haya pasado hace más de veinte años.

—Suena como algo que Granger regalaría. —dijo Draco con una risa corta.

—Me mencionan. —dijo Harry con voz muy suave y algo quebrada— En más de un pasaje a decir verdad. El Niño Que Sobrevivió milagrosamente derrotó a Ya Sabés Quién no una, ni dos sino tres veces y presumiblemente fue con su sangre que El Que No Debe Nombrarse recuperó un cuerpo material. —Harry volvió la cabeza para mirarlo— El nombre de tu padre aparece en las últimas páginas, pero no leí lo que dice de él.

—Podés leerlo si querés. —Draco encogió los hombros— A mí no me importa. —mintió, porque sí le importaba. Ya podía imaginar la lástima con la que lo mirarían cuando todos leyeran lo que su padre había hecho. Habría infinidad de murmuraciones. Maldijo una vez más a Lucius por haberlo puesto en una situación tan problemática.

Pero no quería afligirse con esos pensamientos. —¿Qué te parece un juego, cumpleañero?

—Creo que me gustaría. —dijo Harry suspirando— Hace mucho que no vuelo, creo que me estoy oxidando. —movió ligeramente la muñeca y la snitch cobró vivo movimiento.

Unos segundos después los dos partieron volando tras ella.

oOo


	4. En el armario

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 4 – En el armario**

Los días pasaban más rápido de lo que Draco había esperado. Había abandonado la idea de escaparse y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho. Seguía odiando a Harry pero también lo admiraba por sus habilidades y su fuerza de carácter.

Harry le quitó la varita y le agarró ambas muñecas con una mano férrea. Estaban en el patio bajo el sol, en medio de una lección. Los dos vestían remeras sin mangas y pantalones cortos. Estaban descalzos sobre la hierba blanda.

—Tom va a estar esperándonos mañana, llegaremos con traslador a las 11.38. —explicaba Harry— Tenemos una media hora para instalarnos en la habitación y después podemos pasar por Gringotts antes de reunirnos con Ron y Hermione.

—Antes de que vos te reúnas con ellos, querrás decir. —corrigió Draco concentrándose en una pelota de goma que había sobre el pasto—No tengo ningún deseo de enfermarme un día antes del primer día de escuela. Mobilipila.

—¿Enfermarte? —preguntó Harry, la pelota lo golpeó en la frente— ¿Qué querés decir con enfermarte? Titillandus.

—Finite incantatem. —se apresuró a pronunciar Draco antes de que las cosquillas pudieran afectarlo. Con una semisonrisa maligna dijo: —La cara de Granger basta para alterarle el estómago a cualquiera.

—Yo que vos me cuidaría de decirlo enfrente de ella. —Harry se tiró al suelo y aprovechó el envión para darle una patada en el estómago, que lo hizo caer al suelo— Ella es más alta que vos, alfeñique.

Draco lo miró ladeando la cabeza. —Petrificus totalus. Yo no soy un alfeñique. —declaró. Lo cual era cierto, había crecido varios centímetros, si bien seguía siendo más bajo que Harry, y había desarrollado músculos gracias a los torturantes ejercicios que le imponía Harry. Igual que Harry, Draco iba a tener que visitar la tienda de madame Malkin para una renovación completa de guardarropa —Además, no has visto al bagre de Granger durante todo el verano, ¿cómo podés saber el aspecto que tiene?

—Finite incantatem. —pronunció Harry sin moverse y anuló el Petrificus. Se sentó y lo miró fijamente. —No le digas "bagre", Hermione es una chica muy atractiva.

Draco alzó una comisura y salmodió: —A Potter le gusta Granger, a Potter le gusta Granger…

—No, no es cierto. —declaró Harry, arrancó una brizna de pasto— A Ron sí que le gusta.

Granger y Weasley, —dijo Draco con una risa, levantó la pelota de goma— Tal para cual…

—Hum… —dijo Harry sin comprometerse.

Draco lanzó la pelota hacia arriba y la abarajó a su regreso. —Entonces, ¿quién es la que le gusta al famoso Harry Potter? ¿Hay alguna chica en especial a la que te gustaría enterrarle el pitilín?

—Ninguna. —dijo Harry que había empezado a atar nudos con la brizna de pasto— No pienso mucho en chicas.

—¿Sos maricón? —preguntó Draco sorprendido.

—El amor implica confianza, Draco, y yo ya no confío en nadie. —dijo Harry en respuesta.

En realidad no le había contestado y Draco estuvo a punto de insistir, pero en ese momento fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Mocoso! —vociferó tío Vernon desde la ventana.

—¿Sí, tío Vernon?

—¡Entrá! Y traé al otro con vos.

—Sí, tío Vernon. —respondió Harry poniéndose de pie— ¡Vamos, alfeñique!

Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa y también se puso de pie. —¡Accio varita! —formuló, la varita voló a su mano. Se la guardó en el bolsillo del short.

Hacer magia sin varita se le iba haciendo cada vez más fácil, aunque todavía estaba muy lejos del nivel de Harry. Pero Draco no se resentía por eso. Algunos magos sobresalían en ciertas áreas y otros en otras. Draco sabía que en Pociones estaba próximo al nivel de Snape y eso que él estaba apenas por entrar en quinto año. Tenía que agradecérselo a su padre, quien si bien era despótico y un ferviente partidario del Señor Oscuro, era al mismo tiempo el que lo instaba a ser siempre el mejor y le proporcionaba los medios necesarios para tal fin.

Tío Vernon los esperaba en el hall de entrada, los recibió con una mirada hosca. —Marge viene de visita hoy, así que a ustedes dos les toca dentro del armario.

¿Dentro del armario? Draco quedó desconcertado, Harry por su parte adoptó un gesto resignado. —¿Por qué no podemos quedarnos en mi cuarto? —preguntó tentativamente.

—Porque desconfío de ustedes y no quiero que terminen armando una "escena". He tolerado todos tus "truquitos" a lo largo del verano sin quejarme, creo que lo menos que corresponde es que pases el resto del día en el armario como compensación.

Harry dejó caer los hombros. —Está bien, tío Vernon.

—Excelente, excelente. —dijo tío Vernon frotándose las manos satisfecho— Adentro entonces.

oOo

Draco estaba en el armario bajo la escalera.

Perplejo por la forma en que se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos. Estaban sentados sobre el duro suelo de madera con las piernas recogidas contra el pecho. Apenas si había lugar para una persona, así que estaban muy apretados. El estrecho espacio estaba iluminado por un simple foco de muy baja potencia. ¡No puedo creer que esté encerrado en un armario!

Una araña iridiscente del tamaño de un grano de uva se descolgó enfrente de su cara. Le pareció que lo observaba hambrienta. —¡Potter! —chilló. La araña se balanceó en su hebra alejándose un poco y luego, con mayor impulso, de regreso directo hacia la nariz de Draco.

—Avada Kedavra. —la maldición impactó en la araña antes de que alcanzara su objetivo.

Los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron como platos. —Harry, acabás de lanzar la… la… —balbuceó Draco escandalizado.

—Así es. —extendió la mano y la araña muerta quedó sostenida sobre su palma abierta. —¿Te incomoda?

—¿Que si me incom… ? —lo miró como si no pudiera creerlo— Potter, ¡estás como una cabra!

Harry asintió suavemente. —Es muy posible. —concentró la mirada en la araña y pronunció: —Revivicus.

La araña volvió a la vida y comenzó a corretearle hacia la muñeca.

Draco había quedado anonadado. Harry comenzó a explicar.

—No importa qué sea lo que te hayan dicho. Todo conjuro tiene un contraconjuro. —Harry seguía concentrado en la araña— Persigno aranea. Aranea persignata animo. La araña pareció absorberse en la piel de Harry, pasó a tener dos dimensiones y siguió deslizándosele por el brazo. Harry puso la otra mano a la altura del codo, cuando la araña alcanzó la barrera dio media vuelta y retornó en dirección a la mano.

—El Revivicus es el contraconjuro de la Maldición Mortal. —explicó con tono aburrido y didáctico— Lo aprendí del diario de mi madre, Hagrid lo tenía guardado y me lo dio. Él "rescató" varios objetos que pertenecían a mis padres y ha estado dándomelos como regalos a fin de cada año. Creo que ella fue la que inventó el Revivicus. Y creo que lo usó cuando Voldemort atacó; cuando me alcanzó la Maldición Mortal, yo tenía dos vidas en mí, la mía y la de ella… y fue por eso que sobreviví.

—Vas a ser más famoso ahora que antes, Potter. —conjeturó Draco— El Niño que Revive a los Muertos… aunque si he de ser sincero, creo que el otro apelativo sigue sonando mejor.

—Creo que no entendiste el concepto. —Harry estiró la mano y le tomó la muñeca, la araña que estaba situada en uno de los dedos aprovechó para cruzar a la piel de Draco— Es una vida por una vida, y sólo puede usarse segundos después de producida la muerte. Le cedí a la araña algo de mi vida para poder revivirla. Dado que se trata de una creatura pequeña, relativamente menos evolucionada y de vida natural corta el encantamiento no me quitó mucho que digamos… unos meses quizá… pero si pasamos a hablar de otro ser humano…

Draco entendió. El que usara el conjuro estaría entregando su vida por la del otro… Y la revelación le sugirió la pregunta. —¿Por quién lo usarías?

—Por cualquiera, siempre que fuera posible y sensato. —cruzó los brazos sobre las rodillas y luego apoyó la barbilla sobre las muñecas— Usarlo sobre alguien estando presentes Voldemort o alguno de los mortífagos sería una necedad. Uno mismo moriría y la persona que revivió moriría segundos después, incluso antes de que pudiera incorporarse.

—Eso puedo entenderlo. —Draco observó a la araña que iba desplazándose por su brazo, no la sentía moverse… curioso… ¡y genial!— Incluso con sus limitaciones… es un encantamiento asombroso.

—Y ahora vos también lo sabés. —Harry volvió a concentrarse en la araña— Aranea persignata animo duo. —pronunció. Draco lo miró inquisitivo, Harry explicó: —Ahora el tatuaje puede pasar sólo de vos a mí y de mí a vos.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo vaya a anular con un Finite?

Harry se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. —Podés hacer como prefieras.

Draco le dirigió una mirada hostil que Harry no vio. ¡Cómo detestaba a Harry Potter! —¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener que quedarnos encerrados acá en el armario?

—Hasta que tía Marge se vaya. —dijo Harry sin abrir los ojos— Es más seguro acá adentro cuando ella anda cerca. Es una arpía que mejor tenerla lejos.

Draco suspiró, cerró él también los ojos y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared. ¡Qué manera más divertida y amena de pasar el penúltimo día de vacaciones!

oOo


	5. La muerte de un Malfoy

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 5 – La muerte de un Malfoy**

Con el aspecto de dos granujas criados en la calle fueron trasladados a El Caldero que pierde a las 11.38 exactas. Tom, el dueño del establecimiento, aplaudió sonriente cuando se materializaron. —Llegaron sanos y salvos, según veo.

—El traslador funcionó bien, señor. —dijo Harry y le entregó la muy estropeada cartera de mujer que habían usado para llegar. Estaban en la habitación misma en la que se iban a alojar. Harry ya había hecho arreglos para que un taxi viniera a buscarlos al día siguiente para llevarlos a la estación.

—Estupendo. Ahora los dejo para que se acomoden. —dijo enfilando hacia la puerta— Presumo que tendrán un día con mucho trajín.

Cuando hubo salido, Harry se volvió hacia Draco y preguntó: —¿A Gringotts?

Draco se aseguró primero de que tenía encima la llave de su bóveda y asintió. —Cuanto más pronto pueda comprar ropa nueva, mejor. Si me ven con esta traza van a pensar que me adoptaron los Weasley o algo así.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Pero no tires nada a la basura. Tengo planeado seguir con las lecciones cuando volvamos a Hogwarts y las ropas muggles viejas son ideales y cómodas para las prácticas.

Draco soltó una carcajada al tiempo que salían de la habitación. —¿Vos pensás que voy a seguir haciendo migas con vos cuando volvamos a la escuela?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que va a ser así?

Harry se detuvo en mitad de la escalera y lo observó fijamente. —Porque el conocimiento y el poder son adictivos. Porque sabés que no te voy a pedir nada a cambio. Y porque vos sabés bien que el alumno termina superando a su maestro. —pontificó Harry.

El tono que Harry había usado le resultó particularmente exasperante. —¿Y qué es lo que vos obtenés de todo esto, Potter?

Una máscara de inexpresividad pareció cubrir los rasgos de Harry. Era una máscara que Draco ya le conocía, Harry la llevaba puesta la mayor parte del tiempo.

Harry retomó el descenso y le respondió por encima del hombro: —Preguntámelo algún otro día… más adelante.

Draco apretó los labios y lo siguió. El Gryffindor podía ser sobremanera irritante en ocasiones. A Draco le hubiese gustado decirle dónde podía meterse sus lecciones… pero todo lo que Harry había dicho era cierto.

oOo

Diagon Alley era un mundo de gente. Padres y alumnos se afanaban de un negocio al otro para comprar los libros y útiles necesarios para el año escolar. El entusiasmo impregnaba la atmósfera, había mucho bullicio, risas y conversaciones muy animadas entre los amigos que se reencontraban tras los meses de vacaciones.

Harry y Draco se dirigieron hacia Gringotts. Muchas cabezas se volteaban al verlos avanzar con sus atuendos tan inusuales y múltiples murmullos se suscitaban a su paso. Muchas risitas se dejaron oír cuando pasaron junto a un grupito de chicas, Draco se volvió apenas y les regaló un guiño pícaro, las risitas se trocaron de inmediato en chilliditos encantados.

Harry caminaba como sin reaccionar, como ajeno a todo, pero Draco sospechaba que registraba absolutamente todos los detalles de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

En Gringotts el aspecto mal entrazado de ambos no dio lugar a ninguna reacción en particular, ambos tenían las llaves correspondientes, eso era lo único que les importaba a los globlins.

Draco se puso muy contento de encontrar su bóveda intacta. Había temido la posibilidad de que su madre la hubiese vaciado. No se lo hubiera reprochado si ése hubiera sido el caso, con Lucius en Azkaban, el Ministerio disponía de una buena excusa para intentar echar mano a la fortuna de los Malfoy.

Tras firmar unos papeles transfiriéndole la titularidad de la bóveda —una medida muy sensata que le sugirieron los globlins— y con una bolsa de galeones ya en el bolsillo, Draco se despidió de Harry en el hall y se dirigió solo a la tienda de madame Malkin.

La dueña les estaba midiendo togas a dos futuros alumnos de primer año cuando Draco entró en el negocio. El olor de las telas y de la tiza le dio la bienvenida y lo hizo retroceder mentalmente en el tiempo. No había vuelto a entrar en la tienda desde primer año, un sastre había sido llamado directamente a la Mansión cada vez que había necesitado una renovación de guardarropa. En aquella oportunidad había conocido a Harry Potter, aunque no había sido sino hasta más tarde que se había enterado de quién se trataba. A Draco le parecía imposible que los chicos fueran tan menuditos, ¿acaso él también había sido así de pequeño cuando tenía once años?

—Espero que me ubiquen en Slytherin. —le dijo el chico rubio de la izquierda mirando de reojo al de cabellos negros que estaba parado sobre el banquito de al lado. —¿Y vos? ¿En qué Casa querés que te asignen?

—Gryffindor. —contestó el otro— Los Slytherins son viles, ¡los Gryffindors son geniales!

—Viles, no. Astutos. —corrigió Draco. Los dos chicos se volvieron a mirarlo, madame Malkin también alzó la cabeza y lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Merlín, cómo ha crecido usted! —exclamó madame Malkin— ¿Viene por nueva ropa para la escuela?

—Necesito una renovación completa de todo mi guardarropa, en realidad. —dijo Draco, los dos chicos lo estaban mirando ahora con una mezcla de fascinación y miedo en los ojos— ¿Supongo que Ud. se habrá enterado de lo de mi padre?

—Sí, ¡qué cosa tan terrible! —se lamentó ella.

—Ciertamente. —apuntó Draco con tono distraído— Como podrá ver estoy necesitando de manera urgente un nuevo atuendo.

—Enseguida lo atiendo. Apenas termine con estos chicos.

—¿Vos sos Draco Malfoy? —preguntó tentativamente el potencial Slytherin.

—Así es. —confirmó Draco.

—¿No era que te habían secuestrado?

Draco arrugó la frente. —¿Secuestrado?

—En El Profeta dijeron que habías desaparecido. —intervino el chico de cabellos oscuros— Rita Skeeter hacía algunas "espelucaciones" de que tenía que ver con la captura de tu padre.

—Ustedes dos ya están desocupados. —anunció madame Malkin interrumpiendo la conversación— Ya pueden irse, todo se les enviará a sus domicilios esta misma tarde. —se volvió hacia Draco— Bien, señor Malfoy, veamos que podemos hacer por Ud.

oOo

Ya vestido con camisa y unos pantalones pinzados y estrechos a la altura de los tobillos Draco salió de la tienda esbozando una sonrisa.

El tatuaje de la araña seguía rondándole por el cuerpo y le había arrancado un chillido horrorizado a la modista cuando la había visto. Se dirigió primero a Knockturn Alley. Necesitaba comprar unos ingredientes para pociones que no se conseguían en los negocios de Diagon. Entre ellos, algunos de los que había usado para la poción para dormir de Harry y que se le habían terminado.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a acompañar a su padre a Knockturn Alley desde que era muy chico. Conocía el callejón muy bien. El ambiente sórdido y los individuos de raro e inquietante aspecto que lo poblaban no lo intimidaban en lo absoluto.

La atmósfera en Pociones Thecari estaba inundada por un olor dulzón, como a clavo, Draco frunció la nariz cuando entró en el oscuro local. Cajas y frascos polvorientos se alineaban en los estantes que cubrían las paredes. Había telarañas en los rincones que captaban la tenue luz solar que se colaba a través de la descascarada pintura que cubría la ventana.

Draco fue hasta el mostrador y golpeó con los nudillos con bastante vehemencia. Mientras esperaba que lo atendieran, sacó la lista de ingredientes de un bolsillo y la controló una vez más.

El dueño salió de la trastienda acompañando a una clienta, Draco la reconoció de inmediato, era Posey Parkinson, la madre de Pansy. Hizo una mueca de desdén, Posey era igual que su hija, deslumbradas por los Malfoy siempre, no había forma de sacárselas de encima.

Con una sonrisa de falsa amabilidad, saludó. —Señora Parkinson, ¡qué gusto de volver a verla!

—¡Draco, querido! —Posey corrió hasta él y lo abrazó contra sus generosos senos— ¿Cómo estás? Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por vos.

Draco mucho dudaba que hubiese sido así pero se cuidó muy bien de decirlo. —He estado muy ocupado. —se limitó a responder. se liberó del abrazo y depositó la lista sobre el mostrador. —Voy a necesitar todo esto, si me hace el favor, señor.

—Claro, maese Malfoy. —replicó el dueño, tomó la lista y desapareció en la trastienda.

—¿Cómo te ha ido, dulce? —insistió Posey sacándole una pelusa inexistente de uno de los hombros— Lamento mucho lo de tu padre, un asunto muy desagradable… pero vos ya sabés cómo son estas cosas.

Draco frunció el ceño. —¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno… los sacrificios que deben hacerse en el nombre del Señor Oscuro. Realmente, Draco, era de esperar lo que le pasó a tu padre… el Señor Oscuro no está dispuesto a correr ningún riesgo.

—¿De qué riesgos habla? —preguntó Draco con fastidio. Posey hablaba sin decir nada en claro.

—De que alguien pudiera confirmar su regreso. —dijo Posey sacudiendo sus rizos oscuros— Es una lástima realmente. Tu padre era un buen hombre. Estoy segura de que fue una muerte indolora.

Draco la miró desconcertado. De pronto el negocio parecía haberse vuelto muy silencioso. —¿Mi padre… está muerto?

Posey hizo una mueca. —Lo siento mucho, querido. Supongo que debe de ser muy duro para vos. Y más con la noticia desplegada de esa forma en la portada de El Profeta. Los periodistas son unos desalmados… aprovecharse de esa forma del dolor ajeno para vender más ejemplares. En tu lugar yo hubiese hecho lo mismo… fingir haber sido secuestrada quiero decir. Debe de ser espantoso que todos te pregunten como estás, sabiendo que tu padre ya no habrá de levantarse.

¡Arpía de mierda, insensible! Perdete tus falsas condolencias donde te quepan. —pensó Draco. El dueño apareció en ese momento. —Mándeme todo a El caldero que pierde. —le indicó depositando un puñado de galeones sobre el mostrador— Señora Parkinson, fue un placer hablar con Ud. —hizo un breve gesto y salió.

Quería volver cuanto antes al hotel, tenía dificultad para respirar normalmente. Necesitaba recostarse un momento, quizá así se le pasaría. Esperaba no estar enfermándose, no quería pasar los primeros días de escuela al cuidado de madame Pomfrey.

—¡Ay! ¡Por qué no te fijas por donde caminás, Malfoy?

Draco pestañeó varias veces. Acababa de chocarse con un Ron Weasley extremadamente alto que se cernía por encima fusilándolo con la mirada. Recién entonces pareció darse cuenta del ensordecedor bullicio que lo rodeaba. Estaba en Diagon Alley justo enfrente de la redacción de El Profeta.

—¿No pensás disculparte? —preguntó una Hermione Granger impaciente, con las manos en las caderas. Harry tenía razón, pensó Draco. Era más alta que él.

—Me parece que voy a tener que sacarle una disculpa a golpes. —dijo Weasley apretando los puños.

Harry se interpuso abruptamente entre ellos. Draco no lo había visto hasta ese momento. Pero no se extrañó demasiado, si había dos de trío el tercero no podía estar demasiado lejos.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente durante un largo instante. Draco sintió como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Harry le preguntó con voz muy suave. —¿Ya compraste los libros?

—No. —respondió Draco, quería volver al hotel, se sentía mal… su padre estaba muerto… y quería escaparse de todo.

—No te preocupes, yo me voy a ocupar de conseguírtelos. Vos andá nomás.

Draco asintió, debía de tener frío porque había empezado a temblar. Quería llegar cuanto antes a su habitación.

Apenas cruzó el umbral del cuarto sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo. ¡Maldito Potter! ¡Seguro que encantó el suelo para que me cayera! ¡Finite incantatem! Pero nada pasó. Cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar… y su padre estaba muerto.

Más tarde, Harry entró para dejar las compras. Lo encontró todavía en el suelo. Lo hizo levantar y lo condujo hasta la cama. Por alguna razón le dejó un pañuelo en la mano, luego volvió a salir. Draco se dio cuenta entonces de que tenía la cara bañada en llanto.

oOo

—Mi padre está muerto. —dijo Draco, eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba desde el día anterior cuando se había enterado de la noticia. Harry iba junto él, iban cruzando la estación de Kings Cross empujando los carritos con sus baúles. Faltaban veinte minutos para que partiera el Expreso de Hogwarts.

La noche anterior y toda la mañana se había movido como un autómata siguiendo las indicaciones de Harry. Tenía un vago recuerdo de haber desayunado y del viaje en taxi hasta la estación. Harry había hecho las cosas muy simples, no había hecho intento alguno de consolarlo y sólo le había hablado lo indispensable, únicamente para darle instrucciones.

—Lo sé. —respondió en ese momento— Lo siento. Nadie merece algo así.

—Lo mató Ya Sabés Quién.

—Ya lo había presumido. —dijo Harry lacónico.

Draco apretó los puños alrededor de la manija del carrito. —¡Lo odio!

—Humm… —fue toda la respuesta. Llegaron al muro que tenía la entrada a la plataforma 9 ¾.

—¿A vos te significaría un inconveniente si yo lo matara? —inquirió Draco.

—Supongo que no… ése es el plan de todos modos. —dijo Harry y lo miró a los ojos— ¿Sos consciente de que si lo matás te transformás en un asesino? Una vez que hayas dado ese paso… algo en tu interior desaparecerá para siempre… y cambiará por completo y sin posibilidad de retorno el modo en que ves la vida.

Cruzaron por la entrada de ladrillos. —Mañana esperame en el Gran Salón después del desayuno, para comparar los horarios y planificar nuestras lecciones.

Draco lo siguió en silencio y algo desconcertado. Había esperado ¡hurras! de Harry al oír sus deseos de matar al Señor Oscuro. Todo lo que había obtenido había sido una sentencia filosófica por demás de inquietante.

¡Al diablo con Potter!, pensó Draco. Harry no era su amigo y no era el deseo de Draco el que lo fuera. La relación entre ellos era un acuerdo de negocios, lecciones por pociones, y nada más. La amistad demandaba mucha dedicación… y Draco odiaba a Harry Potter… ¿o no?

—Más vale que te subas al tren de una vez, Draco. —murmuró para sí mismo. No iba a resolver nada quedándose ahí parado. Todavía estaba muy fastidiado y trastornado por la muerte de su padre, no podía pensar con claridad. Pero las cosas cambiarían cuando llegara a Hogwarts, lograría superarlo.

O al menos eso era lo que esperaba.

oOo


	6. La ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 6 – La ceremonia del Sombrero Seleccionador**

El viaje en tren fue bastante torturante para Draco. Todos estaban enterados del arresto y de la posterior muerte de su padre y las miradas de lástima y los susurros que se suscitaban a su paso le provocaron un espantoso dolor de cabeza incluso antes de que el tren abandonara la estación. En uno de los vagones se cruzó con Hermione y con Ron quienes le ofrecieron sus sinceras condolencias. No dejaba de ser algo muy sorprendente, dado que siempre los había tratado mal y ellos dos sabían muy bien que su padre había sido un mortífago. Nunca llegaría a entender a los amigos de Harry.

Ya en el compartimento elegido, las cosas no mejoraron. Crabbe y Goyle parecían no saber cómo tratarlo. Draco suponía que sus padres los habían aleccionado para que dejaran de comportarse para con él con adulación, y que probablemente les habrían aconsejado que lo ignoraran por completo para no caer en desgracia a los ojos del Señor Oscuro. Pansy Parkinson, por su parte, derrochaba compasión por todos los poros con la sutileza de un rinoceronte haciendo pasos de ballet. Le echó los brazos al cuello apenas lo vio entrar y con su exasperante voz nasal le susurraba una constante letanía de lamentaciones. Hasta el momento en que Draco, ya harto, la hizo callar con un ¡Silencio!

Pansy tardó un largo rato en darse cuenta que se había quedado sin voz. Crabbe y Goyle se echaron a reír como monos histéricos cuando la vieron gesticular frenética pidiendo ayuda. Draco se desintonizó cerrando los ojos, era mejor así… de lo contrario hubiese terminado golpeándolos… o peor… hubiese terminado llorando.

Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, la cabeza le latía como si tuviera dentro una banda de tambores. No dejaba de ser una bendición en cierta forma, concentrarse en el dolor le permitía desconectarse de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Entró en el Gran Salón y fue a sentarse a su lugar habitual en la mesa de Slytherin. Su mirada derivó por un instante hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione ya estaban sentados en sus puestos, al igual que la gran mayoría de los alumnos. Pero el sitio de Harry permanecía vacío.

Recorrió con la mirada las otras mesas. Muchos llevaban brazaletes de color amarillo y negro. En memoria de Cedric Diggory… ¿quizá tenía que ver con eso mismo que Harry no se hubiera hecho presente para el banquete?

Finalmente Dumbledore entró por una puerta lateral y fue a ubicarse a su lugar en el centro de la mesa de los profesores. —Hola, hola. —saludó jovial— Hagamos pasar a los nuevos alumnos, si les parece.

Se abrieron las puertas principales y los de primer año entraron siguiendo a la profesora McGonagall. Parecían tan chiquitos. En la fila pudo reconocer a los dos que se había cruzado en la tienda de madame Malkin.

La profesora colocó el Sombrero sobre un banquito y luego retrocedió un paso. Todos los nuevos de primer año contuvieron la respiración nerviosos. Los demás ya estaban habituados y se dispusieron a escuchar la canción que el Sombrero tenía preparada para ese año.

En ese momento Draco divisó a Harry de pie junto al marco de la puerta por la que había ingresado Dumbledore. Lucía la misma expresión impasible e indiferente que Draco le conocía tan bien.

Sus ojos se cruzaron por un segundo, Harry le hizo un breve gesto de reconocimiento. El dolor de cabeza de Draco pareció ceder un poco. El Sombrero empezó a cantar.

_Soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y aunque por mi raído aspecto no lo pareciera_

_he estado repartiendo alumnos en sus Casas_

_desde mucho antes que ustedes nacieran._

_Es posible que piensen que soy feo_

_pero si estudiar aquí es lo que quieren_

_incluso si no les parezco bonito_

_soy la única opción que tienen._

_Así que, cálcenme en la coronilla_

_y déjenme ver y mirar_

_para decidir en cuál de las cuatro Casas_

_se supone que deban estar._

_Para los audaces y valientes_

_y de espíritu protector_

_no hay otro lugar para ustedes_

_les corresponde en Gryffindor._

_Quienes se saben sagaces_

_de gran agudeza mental_

_será en la mesa de Ravenclaw_

_el lugar donde se han de sentar._

_Si no le temen al trabajo duro_

_y saben ser calmos y pacientes_

_Hufflepuff es la Casa indicada_

_allí los recibirán sonrientes._

_En el corazón de todo Slytherin_

_hay un sentir profundo y puro_

_si aprender magia es lo que más quieren_

_es allí donde los ubicaré, seguro._

_Vayan pasando de uno a la vez_

_sobre sus cabezas me deben poner_

_y yo les diré a todos y a cada uno_

_dónde les tocará la cama tender._

El Sombrero terminó su canción y la ceremonia prosiguió. La profesora los fue llamando y fueron asignados en las diferentes Casas. Los dos de la tienda de madame Malkin terminaron en las Casas opuestas a la que querían. Draco sonrió divertido.

Concluida la distribución, Dumbledore se puso de pie. —Tengo algunos anuncios que hacer. Primero, el Bosque Prohibido, como siempre, está vedado para los alumnos. Segundo, después de las nueve de la noche, no está permitido abandonar los dormitorios sin una autorización expresa. No está permitido el uso de magia en los pasillos entre una clase y otra. Además, si observaran una disputa entre alumnos, manténganse al margen, diríjanse a avisarle a algún profesor para que se haga cargo del problema. Finalmente, —el tono de voz del director trocose muy serio— dado los oscuros tiempos que se avecinan… quidditch… las prácticas se reiniciarán lo más pronto posible. —los vivas inundaron el Gran Salón, Dumbledore levantó las manos pidiendo calma, segundos después los gritos se aplacaron— Los equipos se reunirán aquí, mañana a las tres de la tarde para elegir a los capitanes y para arreglar los días y horarios de las pruebas. —sonrió benevolente— Y ahora… que comience el banquete.

La comida apareció sobre las mesas. Y si bien tenía muy buen aspecto y olía muy bien, Draco no tenía apetito. Se sirvió jugo de calabaza y fue bebiéndolo de a pequeños sorbos. La conversación y el clima festivo se iban animando a su alrededor. Puedo entreoír su nombre varias veces pronunciado por los que charlaban en la mesa de Slytherin, trató de no prestar ninguna atención a lo que se hablaba. El dolor de cabeza volvió a arreciar.

Logró aguantar una media hora. Luego, sin excusarse, se puso de pie y salió del Gran Salón. Por suerte no se cruzó con nadie. Cuando llegó a la puerta de los dormitorios de Slytherin se dio cuenta de que no sabía la nueva contraseña. Sacó la varita y formuló: Repetica tessera.

La contraseña apareció en letras verdes sobre la piedra: Orgullo de Slytherin.

Revoleó los ojos y pronunció las palabras en voz alta. —Orgullo de Slytherin.

Entró y fue a sentarse junto al fuego. Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedó un largo rato mirando al techo en silencio.

oOo


	7. Horarios

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 7 – Horarios**

La hora del desayuno llegaba a su fin y el Gran Salón se iba vaciando poco a poco. Los horarios habían sido distribuidos esa misma mañana, los de Draco eran muy parecidos a los del año anterior. Los Slytherins de quinto tenían Encantamientos y Pociones con Gryffindor, DCAO y Herbología con Hufflepuff y Criaturas Mágicas e Historia con Ravenclaw. En las clases de Aritmancia se mezclaban alumnos de las cuatro Casas.

Draco miró hacia el otro lado del salón, hacia el Gryffindor de despeinada cabellera al que estaba esperando. Crabbe y Goyle, que aparentemente habían decidido por el momento seguir siendo sus amigos, le habían hecho señas para que fuera con ellos a buscar los libros que iban a necesitar para las clases de la mañana, pero Draco había declinado la invitación con un breve gesto. Era el último Slytherin que quedaba en la mesa, pero él nunca se sentía incómodo estando solo. El dolor de cabeza del día anterior se le había instalado detrás de la órbita izquierda, si bien no tan intenso. Si se esforzaba un poco podía llegar a ignorarlo por completo.

Un Gryffindor de primer año le palmeó el hombro a Potter y cuando Potter se volvió hacia él le preguntó algo. Potter le contestó. Draco alzó las cejas, el chico de primero se había puesto lívido y luego había salido corriendo del salón como alma que lleva el diablo. Potter recibió de inmediato una sonora reprimenda de Granger, Draco alcanzó a oír algunos fragmentos desde donde estaba sentado. Se preguntó qué habría sido lo que Potter le había dicho al chico.

Poco después, Weasley y Granger se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron. Potter también se puso de pie y se le acercó, muchas cabezas se voltearon para mirarlos.

—Buen día. —saludó, se le sentó enfrente y colocó sobre la mesa la hoja de los horarios junto a la de Draco. —No tenemos mucho tiempo, ya falta poco para la primera clase, así que hagámoslo rápido, ¿te parece?

Draco asintió y Potter prosiguió. —Bien, Dumbledore nos ha dado carta blanca para que hagamos lo que queramos, donde queramos y cuando queramos… siempre que no abusemos de su generosidad. El permiso incluye la posibilidad de estar fuera después del toque de queda, así que espero que continuemos jugando quidditch a medianoche.

—Con todo gusto. —respondió Draco con sinceridad, las competencias nocturnas eran no sólo entretenidas sino que además lo distendían. Era estupendo que pudieran seguir jugando. El dolor de cabeza se le esfumó en ese mismo instante.

—Bien. —dijo Potter y continuó— Segundo, —señaló con un dedo el horario de Draco— Encantamientos para nosotros va a ser una clase de estudio independiente. Podemos trabajar aquí en el Gran Salón o afuera… para no destruir demasiado…

—¿Nuestras lecciones no van a ser secretas? —preguntó Draco algo sorprendido.

—No veo razón para que las mantengamos secretas. Voldemort ya sabe que me estoy preparando para enfrentarlo… y dudo que después de lo de tu padre te acepte a vos en las filas de los mortífagos. Él se daría cuenta enseguida si le mintieras… a no ser que vos estés de su lado y planees entregarme a él como prueba de tu lealtad…

Draco le agarró la muñeca y se la apretó con fuerza. —Ese hijo de puta mató a mi padre. ¡Nunca me voy a unir a él! Y esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo pueda pensar sobre los muggles o los sangresucia.

Harry asintió. —Es bueno oírtelo decir.

Draco apretó los labios y concentró toda la rabia que lo había invadido de golpe en la mano que aferraba la muñeca de Potter. La araña aprovechó la conexión para escapar de su brazo y cruzar al de Potter. Draco sintió una punzada de decepción… y lo soltó.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Potter con tono muy suave.

—Sí. —respondió Draco con firmeza— Seguí.

—Creo que deberíamos fijar además un horario los fines de semana. ¿Te parece bien después del desayuno?

—Me parece bien.

—De acuerdo entonces. —dijo Harry y se guardó la hoja de sus horarios en un bolsillo— Otra cosa, Snape ha dado su permiso para que puedas hacer uso del laboratorio de Pociones y de todos los ingredientes una vez por semana durante dos horas… los viernes durante tu período libre.

—¿En serio? —Draco sonó más que sorprendido, si bien era su alumno favorito, Snape siempre había sido muy celoso y posesivo con sus ingredientes.

—Así es. —confirmó Harry— Vos me habías mencionado que te gustaba experimentar. Se lo pedí a Dumbledore, Dumbledore presionó a Snape y Snape terminó aceptando. —levantó la vista, el Gran Salón ya estaba prácticamente vacío— Será mejor que vayamos a clase, ¿a menos que tengas alguna pregunta?

Draco negó con la cabeza, estaba muy sorprendido de que Potter se hubiese acordado de un comentario que le había hecho al pasar cuando preparaba la poción para dormir.

—Bien, hasta luego entonces. —Potter se puso de pie y enfiló hacia la salida. Draco lo llamó en voz alta cuando ya casi llegaba a la puerta.

—¡Potter! —Potter se detuvo y se dio vuelta, iba a decirle _gracias_ pero la palabra se le atragantó, le preguntó en cambio: —¿Qué le dijiste a ese chico de primer año?

Harry respondió con expresión imperturbable. —Me preguntó si era cierto el rumor que corría de que yo había asesinado a Cedric Diggory. Le dije que sí.

oOo


	8. Confianza

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 8 – Confianza**

Harry nunca sonreía. Tampoco se reía.

Dos meses habían pasado desde el comienzo de las clases y todo y todos se habían asentado en la rutina habitual. Los estudiantes se quejaban de las tantas horas de clase y de las ingentes cantidades de deberes, los profesores se quejaban de los alumnos y de las ingentes cantidades de deberes que debían corregir.

Había, sin embargo, diferencias con otros años. Muchos de los alumnos todavía llevaban en el brazo bandas de luto por Cedric Diggory. Los fines de semana en Hogsmeade se habían suspendido. Las lechuzas que se enviaban entre padres y alumnos eran mucho más numerosas. Se dictaban clases adicionales voluntarias de Encantamientos y de Defensa.

Y Harry nunca sonreía, ni se reía. Y Draco tampoco.

En realidad, Draco no tenía ninguna razón que justificara sonreír o reír. Su padre estaba muerto. Sus amigos lo habían abandonado una vez que se hizo evidente que estaba trabajando con Harry. Con los OWLs ese año las clases demandaban mayor esfuerzo y les asignaban muchísima tarea. Las prácticas de quidditch se habían vuelto aburridas puesto que su destreza había crecido de manera fenomenal desde que jugaba con Harry. Además, casi todo el tiempo libre lo dedicaba a investigar pociones experimentales… y el resto para comer y dormir.

Pero no todo era tan deprimente. Estaba el quidditch de medianoche, casi todos los días. Era una actividad que lo distendía, el vuelo, el viento, la velocidad, la competencia, nada mejor para espantar toda pesadilla. Aprovechaban también para charlar sobre cómo les había ido durante el día.

Draco dirigió la vista a la mesa de Gryffindor. Potter, con sus cabellos negros eternamente desordenados, conversaba con Weasley y Granger. El almuerzo ya llegaba a su fin pero todavía quedaban algunos rezagados en el Gran Salón. Era jueves, así que una vez que todos se hubiesen ido, Draco y Harry comenzarían con sus clases.

Se reunían cuatro veces a la semana para practicar encantamientos, hechizos y cosas así. Ya habían cubierto más de las tres cuartas partes de los temas requeridos para los alumnos de quinto. No tenían deberes que escribir pero habían acordado que el profesor Dumbledore observaría las clases de tanto en tanto y que los examinaría oralmente sobre lo que habían aprendido y practicado.

—La verdad es que no te entiendo, Draco. —le llegó desde atrás la voz disgustada de Pansy Parkinson— Sinceramente… ¿con el maldito Harry Potter nada menos?

Draco se volvió y le clavó una mirada de fastidio. Ya no se juntaba con él —lo que no dejaba de ser una bendición si uno iba al caso— pero se daba el gusto de enrostrarle sus opiniones cuando se le cantaba la gana.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Yo creía que vos eras unos de los mejores de la escuela. —dijo Pansy— Pero has caído también, subyugado por el encanto del buenito y reverenciado, el Gran Harry Potter. Al principio creí que te obligaban a trabajar con él, pero después de dos meses es claro que vivís suspirando por él como el más adepto de sus fans.

—¡Yo no vivo suspirando por Potter! —replicó Draco escandalizado.

—Pero por favor… ¡tengo ojos, Draco! —insistió con una risa desdeñosa y altanera— Yo en tu lugar tendría mucho cuidado… puede que otros Slytherins no se muestren tan tolerantes como yo ante tus… _vínculos_ con Potter.

Draco la observó marcharse, la velada amenaza no dejaba de ser inquietante. Probablemente no eran sino inventos de ella, nadie iba a ponerse en su contra por su asociación con Potter… ¡y él no suspiraba por Potter!

Más tarde Draco le contó a Harry lo que le había dicho Pansy.

—Qué notable, —comentó Harry distraídamente mientras iba pasando las hojas del libro que tenía en las manos para encontrar la página en la que habían quedado— Ron también piensa que vos me gustás.

Draco alzó las cejas. —Y… ¿es así?

—En mis pesadillas quizá. —respondió Harry, luego apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y la mejilla sobre el puño en alto— En realidad… creo que Ron está celoso de vos. Y en cierta medida me parece que Hermione también.

—Bueno… yo soy mejor que ellos en todos los aspectos. —alardeó Draco con desparpajo. En ese momento observó que la araña emergía de debajo de la manga de Harry y correteaba hacia la mano.

Harry revoleó los ojos. —Se te olvidó agregar que también sos mucho más modesto.

—¿Verdad que sí? —dijo abriendo el libro de Encantamientos en la página con el señalador, que era en la que habían quedado la última vez— ¿Y por qué está celoso Roniquín? Contame, así se lo puedo refregar bien en su pecosa cara.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No sé bien por qué está tan molesto… probablemente porque ya no tenemos tiempo para divertirnos juntos… no hemos podido jugar al ajedrez ni siquiera una vez desde que empezaron las clases… mi trabajo con vos, el quidditch de noche, las prácticas regulares de quidditch, todos los deberes, las lecturas adicionales que tengo que hacer… no me queda tiempo…¡ah!, y las malditas sesiones de estudio para los OWLs de Hermione —suspiró fastidiado— ¡No puedo creer que insista en que tenemos que estudiar desde ahora! ¡Si los exámenes son en mayo… faltan siete meses!

—Los OWLs son extremadamente importantes. —declaró Draco— Determinan tu nivel de destreza básico en hechicería. Te abren puertas para los estudios de los dos últimos años. Cuantos más OWLs apruebes tanto mayor será tu libertad de elegir.

—Vos también… ya empezaste a estudiar, ¿no? —preguntó Harry intencionado.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? Mi padre espera… —se interrumpió abruptamente, se le había formado un nudo en el estómago. Bajó la vista al libro y apretó la las mandíbulas con dolor y rabia.

Harry estiró la mano y le dio un suave apretón en el puño. La araña se deslizó danzando por los nudillos de Harry y cruzó a la mano de Draco.

Draco alzó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos. —Enseñame la Maldición Mortal. —dijo con determinación.

En silencio, Harry le estudió el rostro unos instantes y finalmente asintió. —De acuerdo, vamos a tener que salir para juntar algunos insectos.

Dejaron los libros y las togas en el Gran Salón y salieron. Hacía un tibio día de otoño. Cuando pasaron cerca de la clase de Hagrid se ganaron muchas miradas extrañadas de los alumnos. Ya todos sabían que Draco y Harry tenían juntos clases de Estudios Independientes y arreciaban los rumores de lo que harían cuando desaparecerían durante los fines de semana. Algunos de los chismes se acercaban bastante a la verdad —decían que debían de estar practicando magia en alguna de las aulas vacías—, otros, no podrían haber estado más errados —decían que se escapaban para coger todo el tiempo hasta olvidarse de cómo se llamaban—. De una forma o de otra, a todos les sorprendía que los acérrimos rivales de otrora hubieran terminado frecuentándose con asiduidad y aparentemente muy amigos.

La mayoría no sabía de los partidos de quidditch a medianoche, de haberse enterado hubieran quedado aun más perplejos.

Caminaron bordeando el Bosque Prohibido hasta llegar al lago. Los árboles estaban cargados de vibrantes colores: rojos y naranjas, amarillos y marrones. En el aire danzaban muchas hojas que iban cayendo de las ramas. Harry usó un _Petrificus_ sobre un tronco podrido, se sentaron sobre la hierba y lo partieron al medio, todos los insectos que lo habitaban habían quedado paralizados por el hechizo.

—Antes de que empecemos necesito que me des tu palabra de que nunca… _jamás de los jamases…_ vas a usar la Maldición Mortal a menos que no te quede ninguna otra alternativa. —dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente y muy serio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque te transformarías en un asesino, Draco… igual que Voldemort.

Draco reflexionó unos instantes sobre esas palabras. —Entiendo. —dijo finalmente.

—Bien, adelante entonces. —Harry agarró un ciempiés paralizado y lo depositó sobre la rodilla de Draco— _Finite incantatem_.

—¡Esperá…! —Draco atrapó al bicho con la mano y luego miró inquisitivamente a Harry— ¿No me vas a hacer prometer que no voy a usar la Maldición? ¿Un voto o algo así?

Harry negó con la cabeza. —No es necesario, yo…

De pronto la máscara que llevaba casi siempre puesta pareció desdibujarse, Draco alcanzó a ver en su expresión miedo, tristeza, inquietud… y ¿esperanza?, las emociones se fueron sucediendo rápidamente una detrás de las otras. Harry bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus rasgos, no quería exponerse y sabía que en ese momento estaba dejando traslucir más de lo que quería. Con un hilo de voz dijo: —Confío en vos.

Era una buena cosa que Draco odiara a Harry… de lo contrario en ese momento hubiese sonreído muy complacido. —Es bueno oirlo… —lo siguiente que dijo le costó mucho pronunciarlo— Yo también confío en vos, Potter… lo cual quiere decir que probablemente somos los idiotas más insensatos de todo el planeta.

—Idiotas o insensatos… igual juntos vamos a derrotar a Voldemort. —dijo Harry y un atisbo de sonrisa le asomó a los labios, luego recuperó la máscara imperturbable habitual.

—Bien… dejémonos de mariconadas entonces y pongámonos a trabajar. —dijo Draco. Puso a continuación al ciempiés sobre el suelo, lo apuntó con la varita y formuló: — _¡Avada Kedavra!_

oOo


	9. Punto de quiebre

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 9 – Punto de quiebre**

El sábado amaneció soleado y diáfano. Un día ideal para un partido de la Copa de las Casas. Las tribunas se iban llenando rápidamente, era el segundo encuentro del año. El primero había sido en octubre, Slytherin contra Hufflepuff. Draco había capturado la snitch apenas la bola regresó al campo de juego. Fue la victoria para Slytherin, pero a Draco le había resultado más bien vacía debido a que no le había significado desafío alguno. En su fuero interno deseaba que no todos los partidos terminaran siendo tan aburridos.

El encuentro del día era Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor, Draco ya estaba instalado en el sector de la tribuna asignado a su Casa; los Slytherins iban a hinchar por Ravenclaw, naturalmente, pero Draco había ido con el solo propósito de ver volar a Harry. Si hasta se podría haber dicho que había ido para ver jugar a un amigo… lo cual no era para nada cierto puesto que Draco detestaba a Potter.

Bajó la vista a sus manos, que tenía apoyadas sobre las rodillas. La araña estaba en el meñique izquierdo, rodeando al dedo como un anillo. Verla lo hizo acordar del martes anterior cuando había usado por primera vez y con eficacia la Maldición Mortal… y de la conversación que había tenido con Harry antes de pronunciarla. Harry confiaba en Draco… y eso sólo podía significar dos cosas… o Harry era muy idiota o Draco muy afortunado. Todavía no había decidido cuál de las dos alternativas se acercaba más a la verdad.

Un chico de tercero se le sentó al lado y lo saludó con un 'Hola' y una sonrisa tentativa. Draco hizo un breve gesto amable y luego volvió su atención a Dean Thomas —era el que había reemplazado a Lee Jordan— que en ese instante comenzó a hacer los anuncios previos al juego.

—¡Bienvenidos, profesores y alumnos, al segundo partido de quidditch de la temporada! —la voz de Thomas atronó en el estadio, hubo vivas y algarabía en todas las tribunas— ¡Hoy se enfrentan Ravenclaw y Gryffindor!

Los dos equipos ingresaron volando, una mezcla de azul y blanco y de rojo y oro; circunvalaron un par de veces el estadio. Madame Hooch entró al campo y marchó hasta el centro. Los jugadores se ubicaron en las posiciones iniciales. Los cazadores y golpeadores de ambos equipos formando un círculo, los dos guardaaros flotando ligeramente por encima del suelo un poco más atrás, cada uno en el lado que le correspondía. Los dos buscadores, Harry y Cho Chang se elevaron varios metros y quedaron frente a frente en el centro.

Draco fijó la atención en ellos al tiempo que Dean iba detallando las formaciones. Cho llevaba una banda amarilla y negra en el brazo y lucía una expresión muy hostil en la cara. Le dijo algo a Harry, quien retrocedió como si le hubieran pegado; no obstante, sus rasgos permanecieron inmutables. La hostilidad de la expresión de Cho se intensificó ante la falta de toda otra respuesta.

—Madame Hooch libera las bludgers y la snitch… —la bola dorada ascendió rápida como una bala, Harry echó la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás siguiendo con los ojos a la snitch que subía aceleradamente perdiéndose en el cielo— …se oye el silbato y comienza el juego.

Harry alzó el mango de su escoba y ascendió como un cohete en trayectoria casi vertical, la toga flameando tras de él como una estela de fuego. Cien metros… doscientos… trescientos… de golpe se frenó y giró 180º en el aire, quedando enfrentado hacia el suelo con una de las manos extendidas.

—¡Harry Potter capturó la snitch! —resonó la voz de Dean que lo observaba con los omniculares— ¡Harry Potter se hizo con la snitch!

Todos los jugadores se detuvieron de inmediato, no habían alcanzado a completar ni el primer avance. Las tribunas rugieron. Harry fue descendiendo lentamente en abierta trayectoria helicoidal.

—¡En apenas trece segundos! —proclamó entusiasta Dean—¡Debe de tratarse de un nuevo récord!

Harry cruzó en ese momento por delante de la tribuna de Slytherin, no sonreía. La expresión pétrea, la mirada vacía.

Draco se puso de pie y se apresuró a abandonar las gradas.

oOo

Giraba alrededor del campo de juego, volando lento y a poca altura. La noche era muy oscura pero sus ojos ya se habían acomodado a la poca luz.

No llegó a oír ningún sonido pero al instante siguiente Harry apareció volando desde atrás y se le colocó al lado. Sabía por instinto que Harry no deseaba conversación, solo compañía. A veces el silencio puede llegar a aturdir como un grito agudo si uno está solo.

La noche era serena y el vuelo apaciguador para los dos. Durante una hora, siguieron volando en círculos, juntos… sin pronunciar palabra.

Draco hizo de cuenta que no había visto las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de Harry.

oOo

El domingo en el Gran Salón durante la cena y frente a toda la escuela, Harry Potter alcanzó el punto de quiebre.

Draco estaba conversando con Blaise Zabini. El chico de tez negra y de natural tranquilo era un fanático de Pociones como Draco y no parecía importarle para nada su asociación en los últimos tiempos con Harry Potter. Blaise era muy inteligente además, ni punto de comparación con otros Slytherins ex amigos, que no eran sino adoquines con patas.

—¡Terminala de una vez con el maldito juego! —el grito agitado de Potter se había elevado claramente por encima del bullicio del Gran Salón— ¡Todos estuvimos allí y sabemos lo que pasó! ¡No hace falta que sigas repitiéndolo una y otra vez hasta el hartazgo!

Draco miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Weasley replicó algo y Potter explotó. Todos los presentes hicieron silencio asombrados.

—¡Capturé la snitch a los trece segundos porque no quería seguir con el puto juego! —Potter se había puesto de pie, el rostro colorado de furia— ¡No fue en realidad una gran proeza, fue más bien desesperación… para alejarme lo antes posible de Cho!

Hubo muchas exclamaciones contenidas y luego numerosos cuchicheos, las miradas iban y venían de Harry a Cho y de Cho a Harry. La buscadora de Ravenclaw lucía una expresión espantada en el rostro. Potter se volvió hacia ella con un gesto de malicia en los rasgos.

—No pongas esa cara de escándalo, Cho. Fuiste vos la que insinuaste que yo había matado a Cedric como represalia… porque había sido el único buscador que había logrado vencerme.

Los ojos de Cho se desorbitaron y se puso roja hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Los murmullos generalizados fueron aumentando de volumen. Algunos profesores quisieron intervenir pero fueron detenidos por un gesto de Dumbledore que seguía toda la escena con marcado y especulativo interés.

—¿Y adiviná qué, Cho? Estás equivocada. —prosiguió Harry enardecido sacándose del brazo la mano de Granger que intentaba aplacarlo— No maté a Cedric porque me había vencido. Lo maté porque soy Harry Potter y sólo puede haber un único Niño Que Sobrevivió.

Nuevamente el silencio se había adueñado del recinto. Potter jadeaba y había clavado ojos asesinos en Cho.

Cho se encogió en su asiento como si hubiera recibido un ataque físico. Todos contenían la respiración… ¿qué era lo que podía llegar a pasar?

Sin saber cómo ni de dónde le había brotado el impulso, Draco se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir. —¡Bravo, Potter! ¡Bravísimo! —exclamó enfatizando cada una de las sílabas— Creo que deberían darte un premio por este magnífico despliegue melodramático.

—¡Andá a cagar, Malfoy! —escupió Harry.

Draco alzó una comisura maliciosa y con pasos estudiados fue acercándose a Harry. —Contame exactamente cómo fue que mataste a Diggory. ¿Lo estrangulaste con las manos desnudas? ¿Le hundiste la cabeza en agua hasta ahogarlo? ¿Lo golpeaste con una piedra en la cabeza hasta quebrarle el cráneo? ¿O te decidiste por la vía aburrida y lo finiquitaste con un simple _Avada Kedavra_?

—Malfoy… —graznó Harry en advertencia.

Draco llegó a su lado y le invadió el espacio personal casi hasta el punto de tocarlo. —Pero es que yo quiero saber… y estoy más que seguro de que todos los demás también.

—¡Callate! —vociferó Harry apretando los puños.

—¿Cómo fue que lo hiciste, Potter? —presionó Draco— ¿Y qué fue lo que sentiste?

—¡Callate!

—¿Acaso gritó? —preguntó Draco con el más calmo y maligno de los tonos— ¿Te suplicó que no lo mataras, Potter?

—¡Basta!

Draco le acercó los labios a la oreja como para susurrarle algo, pero habló con voz clara e intensa como para que todos alcanzaran a escucharlo. —¿Lo disfrutaste, Harry?

— _¡Propellicus!_

Una fuerza invisible impactó de lleno sobre el pecho de Draco y lo empujó hacia atrás hasta estamparlo violentamente de espaldas contra la pared.

Se oyeron sonoras exclamaciones, varios profesores se pusieron de pie para ponerle fin al incidente pero una vez más Dumbledore los detuvo con un gesto.

Draco reprimió una mueca dolorida, se separó lentamente de la pared y con movimientos distraídos procedió a alisarse las ropas. —¿Pero qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Estuve demasiado cerca de la verdad para tu gusto?

—Hijo de puta. —siseó Harry.

—Asesino. —replicó Draco con cadencia aburrida en el tono.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron de inmediato de pie, blandiendo las varitas y con un hechizo a flor de labios. Pero los reflejos de Harry fueron más rápidos. _—¡Silencio!_ —los acalló antes de que pudieran formular las maldiciones. Draco hubiese, en otras circunstancias, disfrutado a mares las expresiones perplejas de Granger y de Weasley, pero Harry ya se le estaba aproximando y sobre él concentró toda su atención.

Potter había recuperado su máscara impasible, los iris verdes no denunciaban ninguna emoción. —Vos me odiás. —declaró.

Draco asintió. —Es cierto.

—Sé por tanto que no vas a tener ningún escrúpulo para enrostrarme la verdad. —dijo Harry— Yo soy un homicida, ¿no es verdad? Un asesino… tal como acabás de decirlo.

Todos estaban como hipnotizados, a la expectativa de la réplica de Draco.

—¿Querés que te diga lo que sos? Vale… sos un pelotudo engreído que pensás que todo el universo gira a tu alrededor. —Draco soltó una carcajada ronca— Pero por favor, Potter… basta de alardes, vos no mataste a Diggory… Ya Sabés Quién fue el que lo mató, así como mató a mi padre.

—Pero si no hubiera sido por mí… Cedric seguiría vivo.

—No, si no hubiera sido por vos, Ya Sabés Quién dominaría el mundo y probablemente la mitad de los aquí presentes estaríamos muertos.

Harry arrugó la frente y frunció el ceño. —¿Debería entender entonces que me estás diciendo que es cierto que el universo gira a mi alrededor?

Draco abrió la boca para contestar… luego la cerró, él también frunció el ceño. —Eh… supongo que sí… ¡mirá por dónde nos venimos a dar cuenta!

—Voy hacer todo lo posible para que no se me suban los humos. —comentó Harry con tono sin inflexión. Se dio vuelta y recorrió con la mirada a todos los presentes, sus ojos se detuvieron finalmente sobre Cho— Así y todo, sigo sintiéndome culpable.

—No podría ser de otro modo. —intervino Draco— Sos un Gryffindor. Forma parte de tu deplorable código genético.

Harry se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. —Hum… —gruñó asintiendo— ¿Te das cuenta de que estamos dándole un espectáculo a la escuela en pleno y de que Dumbledore no para de sonreír como un chiflado irrecuperable?

—¡Que se vayan todos al diablo! —dijo Draco encogiéndose de hombros— ¿Que te parecería un juego de quidditch como se debe?

—De acuerdo.

Salieron juntos del Gran Salón sin mirar atrás.

oOo


	10. Aranea persignata

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 10 – _Aranea persignata_**

Los rumores sobre la relación entre Draco y Harry se multiplicaron. Casi todos estaban convencidos de que eran novios de una forma u otra. Algunos opinaban que era algo puramente sexual, otros se decantaban por una relación platónica profundamente romántica. Lo cierto era que incluso para Draco era algo difícil de clasificar. No eran simples compañeros de clase, tampoco era una mera relación alumno-profesor… y además Draco detestaba a Potter.

Justamente eran estas cuestiones las que Draco estaba considerando mentalmente poco antes de que comenzara la clase doble de Pociones. El buscador de Gryffindor de cabellos negros eternamente desordenados (¿acaso nunca se los peinaba?) tomó asiento delante de Draco flaqueado por sus incondicionales, Ron y Hermione, uno a cada lado como protegiéndolo. Draco se sorprendió de que siguieran tan amigos, después de la forma en que Harry los había detenido y silenciado durante la cena de la noche anterior. La lealtad que le tenían era realmente admirable.

—Malfoy, —la voz de Crabbe lo arrancó de sus reflexiones sobre el Trío Dorado—Cambiate de lugar, ¿eh? Quiero sentarme al lado de Pansy.

Draco se volvió con una mirada de disgusto, no tenía ningún deseo de sentarse junto Pansy pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a que le vinieran con exigencias de ningún tipo. Y mucho menos tratándose del grandulón descerebrado de Crabbe. Estaba a punto de pronunciar una réplica mordaz… pero no llegó a emitir sonido alguno porque Crabbe le pegó con la palma abierta sobre la frente.

—Tenés algo… —balbuceó Crabbe mirándolo fijamente a la cara, Draco se movió rápidamente hacia el costado para alejarse y chocó contra Pansy y le hizo caer los libros que ella llevaba. Draco se volvió hacia ella para ver contra quién había colisionado.

¡Pero, che! —lo recriminó Pansy enojada— ¿Por qué no te fijás lo que..! ¡Aaaay! —chilló y le dio una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla.

Draco quedó boquiabierto, perplejo e indignado de que se atrevieran a vapulearlo de esa forma. Pansy seguía lanzando alaridos… ¡y le dio otra cachetada! Luego se refugió en los brazos de Goyle que estaba detrás de ella.

Todos los otros alumnos seguían la escena en silencio y sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Excepto Harry… Harry se estaba riendo. En realidad se estaba partiendo de risa, se sacudía hacia delante y hacia atrás agarrándose la panza… tanto que terminó cayéndose del banco y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa de Draco antes de aterrizar sobre el suelo… pero no paró de reírse, las carcajadas salvajes e incontenibles no cesaron.

Draco se asomó por encima de la mesa para mirarlo. Tenía los anteojos torcidos y lágrimas de risa se le escapaban de los ojos. Parecía que nunca iría a parar.

Draco no era el único que lo observaba, todas las miradas estaban fijas en la forma de Potter, retorciéndose y desternillándose. Uno de los Gryffindors partió corriendo a buscar a madame Pomfrey… Potter finalmente había perdido el juicio.

—Potter, —aventuró Draco con un tono neutro como si estuviera hablando del tiempo— ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso?

Harry trató de contener los sonidos propios de una hiena, apretó los labios pero las risitas no cesaron del todo. Con dificultad pudo incorporarse poniéndose de rodillas, estiró una mano y con un dedo le tocó la punta de la nariz. Luego levantó el dedo para mostrárselo. Draco bizqueó para enfocar el índice alzado.

En la punta del dedo estaba la araña tatuada.

Draco alzó la mirada a los ojos verdes que lo contemplaban divertidos detrás de los anteojos torcidos. Sus labios empezaron a dibujar una sonrisa y la risa entró a burbujear en su interior. Harry volvió a estirar la mano y le tocó la mejilla enrojecida, devolviéndole la araña. Soltó otra carcajada y luego le dio una cachetada no muy fuerte. De reojo miró a Pansy y explotó en otro ataque incontenible de hilaridad demencial. Draco siguió el palo.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y las carcajadas resonaron en todos los rincones del aula de Pociones. La risa de Harry iba marcando el contrapunto, había agachado la cabeza y golpeaba la mesa con el puño, la risa del uno parecía ir potenciando y perpetuando a la del otro. A Draco ya le empezaban a doler los músculos del abdomen y le corrían lágrimas por las mejillas. Hacia muchísimo tiempo que no se reía tanto y así.

—Caballeros, si no les significa mucha molestia… me gustaría empezar con la clase. —los interrumpió la voz fastidiada de Snape. Draco trató de sosegarse, le resultaba muy difícil. Harry también se esforzó para contenerse. Se había quitado las gafas y se estaba secando los ojos con la manga de la toga. Los tenía congestivos de tanto reír, los de Draco estaban igual. Para los otros, verlos así, debía de estar resultando todo un espectáculo.

Harry se calzó los lentes y le dirigió a Draco una de esas típicas sonrisas cegadoras muy del estilo Harry Potter. Esas sonrisas que en otras circunstancias le hubieran dado a Draco ganas de pegarle. Pero no en ese momento, en ese momento era grandiosa.

Harry se puso de pie, agarró a Ron y a Hermione de los hombros, un brazo para cada uno, y les atrajo las cabezas contra sí. Los dos soltaron una exclamación sorprendida. Le plantó un sonoro beso en la coronilla castaña de Hermione y luego giró la cabeza e hizo lo propio en la pelirroja de Ron. Finalmente los soltó, tomó asiento entre ellos y plegó las manos frente a él adoptando la actitud y compostura de un alumno atento.

Snape lo perforó con una de sus miradas más negras pero no hizo comentario alguno.

Crabbe, Pansy y Goyle lucían expresiones temerosas en el rostro, Draco se cambió de lugar para cederle su asiento a Crabbe. La mejilla todavía le ardía, las cachetadas de Pansy habían sido contundentes. Era curioso que sus compañeros de Casa no hubieran visto hasta ese día el tatuaje móvil, ya hacía semanas que lo tenía. Él se la había visto a Harry correteándole por el cuello la semana anterior, antes de que se la pasara a él el jueves.

Harry se dio vuelta en ese momento y le sonrió. Draco soltó una última carcajada corta y le sonrió a su vez.

oOo


	11. Veritaseram

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 11 – _Veritaseram_**

Las cosas habían cambiado entre los dos, los nubarrones que siempre habían signado la relación entre ellos en años anteriores se habían desvanecido por completo.

Draco seguía mostrándose muy reservado, dedicaba mucho tiempo a estudiar y a la experimentación con pociones, pero su amistad con Blaise se había intensificado en los últimos días.

Había recibido correspondencia de su madre. Le mandaba saludos y cariños y le informaba que no tenía intenciones de volver a Gran Bretaña. Le comunicaba que lo esperaba para que pasara las vacaciones de verano con ella en Francia una vez que terminara el año de clases. Pero no lo invitaba para que se reuniera con ella durante el receso de Navidad. A Draco la novedad no lo afectó en lo absoluto. Amaba a su madre, pero prefería amarla desde lejos. Tenían personalidades muy parecidas y nunca se llevaban bien cuando estaban demasiado tiempo juntos.

Tampoco le resultaba inconveniente tener que permanecer en la escuela durante las dos semanas de receso invernal. En realidad ese tiempo le iba a venir perfecto para sus investigaciones. Había una poción que había inventado que ya estaba lista para ser probada, pero iba a necesitar de la colaboración de algunos voluntarios para demostrar su efectividad. Con ese objetivo en mente se acercó a Harry ese viernes durante el almuerzo. Se ganó varias miradas desconfiadas de los que estaban sentados a la mesa de Gryffindor.

—Hola, Malfoy. —saludó Harry amistoso— Estaba pensando que podríamos suspender la clase de mañana para poder asistir al partido Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff, ¿qué te parece?

Draco se encogió de hombros. —Me parece bien. Puede que resulte divertido.

—Bien. —dijo Harry y preguntó: —¿Necesitabas algo?

—Terminé la poción en la que estaba trabajando y quisiera probarla. ¿Vos estarías dispuesto a prestar colaboración?

—Naturalmente. —respondió Harry sin dudarlo un segundo— ¿Dónde y cuándo?

—Después de la cena, en el aula de Pociones. —dirigió la mirada hacia Ron y Hermione— Llevá a tus amigos.

Draco se retiró, pero alcanzó a oír parte del intercambio que siguió. Ron dijo furioso: —¡Es una trampa, Malfoy siempre está tramando algo!

—¡Bajá la voz! —lo reconvino Hermione— En parte estoy de acuerdo, pero me parece una buena oportunidad para determinar si podemos confiar en él.

—No deberías confiar. —le advirtió Harry, Draco se detuvo en seco y se volvió para mirarlo— Nunca confíes en nadie… excepto en aquellos por los cuales estarías dispuesta a entregar la vida.

oOo

Draco y Blaise estaban en el aula de Pociones esperando la llegada de los Gryffindors. Draco había reflexionado durante todo el día sobre lo que había dicho Harry. Harry confiaba en él… y esa confianza implicaba mucho más de lo que Draco había pensado en un primer momento.

De alguna forma le provocaba un cierto temor. Harry Potter estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por él, Draco Malfoy. Probablemente Harry se sacrificaría por cualquiera en situaciones extremas… pero igual.

¿Y él? ¿Confiaba de la misma manera en Harry? Era cierto que confiaba en él pero… ¿hasta el extremo de sacrificar su vida? Una confianza así implicaba entregarle un poder inmenso sobre uno al otro… ¿estaba dispuesto a entregarle ese poder sobre él? ¿sería sensato? ¿Y acaso Harry confiaba de la misma forma en otros? ¿En Weasley o en Granger? ¿En Dumbledore?

Cerró los ojos y se masajeó las sienes. Sus reflexiones filosóficas comenzaban a suscitarle un dolor de cabeza. Por el momento no tenía respuesta para las preguntas que se le planteaban.

Voces y risas apagadas en el corredor anunciaron el arribo de los Gryffindors. Blaise vino a parársele al lado cuando los otros tres entraron. Ron y Hermione portaban expresiones suspicaces, pero la cara de Harry lucía de lo más afable cuando lo saludó.

—Hola, Malfoy… y vos sos Zabini, ¿no? —agregó Harry dirigiéndose al Slytherin de tez negra— Draco mencionó que se habían hecho muy amigos. —volvió la mirada hacia el rubio— Parece que supiste sacarle provecho al curso "Cómo lograr una amistad en diez fáciles lecciones".

—Y parece que vos lograste algo similar con el de "Cómo volverse un engreído redomado en pocos días" —replicó Draco, Harry rió ante la ocurrencia.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata esto, Malfoy? —preguntó Ron cruzándose de brazos y alzando un poco la nariz.

Parecía evidente que Weasley tenía ganas de agregar algún comentario mordaz, sin embargo se estaba conteniendo. Probablemente Harry lo había instruido de antemano sobre que tenía que refrenar la lengua. En los últimos tiempos, Draco ya no provocaba ni se mezclaba en ningún tipo de disputa verbal, pero Weasley y él eran como el agua y el aceite… y cuando estaban cerca el uno del otro durante un cierto tiempo era prácticamente inevitable que terminaran intercambiando palabras acerbas.

—Como ya les había adelantado, quiero probar una poción de mi creación. —se puso de pie y caminó hasta una hilera de bancos, separó uno y lo colocó a un lado— Potter, quiero que te sientes en éste. —luego puso otros tres bancos del otro lado, enfrentados con el primero a poco más de un metro de distancia— Zabini, Weasley, Granger, ustedes siéntense en éstos.

Todos se ubicaron según lo indicado, Draco fue a buscar un frasco de vidrio con tapón de corcho y tres hojas de pergamino que había dejado sobre una de las mesas. A Harry le entregó el frasco y a cada uno de los otros sendas hojas de pergamino.

—Bien. —empezó a explicar— Ustedes ya saben que el Veritaserum obliga a la persona que lo bebe a decir la verdad. Yo he creado una poción derivada, a la que he bautizado Veritaseram, que le permite al que la bebe _ver_ si otra persona dice la verdad o miente.

Harry miró con curiosidad el frasco que tenía en la mano. —¡Brillante!, ¿cómo funciona?

—Fisiología básica. —dijo Draco— El cuerpo experimenta variaciones cuando uno miente. Puede que se trate de un casi imperceptible movimiento lateral de los ojos o de algún otro movimiento poco notorio, puede registrarse un incremento de la frecuencia de los latidos o aumento de la actividad de las glándulas sudoríparas. Incluso el cerebro trabaja de manera distinta porque la verdad es un recuerdo y la mentira algo fabricado. La poción Veritaseram básicamente le permite al que la bebe evidenciar fácilmente esos cambios. Este experimento que vamos a realizar nos permitirá determinar si la poción da resultado. El profesor Snape ya la ha analizado y garantiza que no posee ningún efecto tóxico, es totalmente inocua… así que, Potter, no pienses que estoy tratando de envenenarte.

—Confío en vos, Draco. —dijo Harry como quien no hace sino aseverar lo obvio.

Draco hizo una pausa, la declaración tan espontánea de confianza lo había descolocado un poco. —El experimento es sencillo, Potter va a tomar la poción y luego les formulará tres o cuatro preguntas a cada uno de ustedes. —se volvió hacia los otros tres— Ustedes podrán contestar la verdad o una mentira, según las instrucciones que establece el pergamino que les he repartido. Harry observará las reacciones y me informará si nota algún cambio de color.

Draco tomó asiento. —Potter, tomá la poción. El experimento será en tres etapas de diez preguntas cada una. Podés empezar cuando quieras.

La prueba se desarrolló sin sobresaltos, Harry les planteó preguntas cuya respuesta conocía, nombre, a qué Casa pertenecían, quién era el profesor de tal o cual clase y cosas así.

En esa primera etapa Ron debía contestar siempre con la verdad —era la instrucción que constaba en su hoja— Zabini debía mentir siempre y Hermione tenía libertad para mentir o decir la verdad según se le antojara. En la segunda etapa, Zabini y Hermione cambiaron de roles, ella pasó a mentir siempre y Zabini pasó a tener la opción de responder verdad o mentira, Ron debía seguir diciendo la verdad siempre. En la tercera etapa, los tres tuvieron la oportunidad de responder según se les antojara.

Luego de cada respuesta Harry informaba si había notado cambio de color o no. Draco registraba cuidadosamente todos los datos. La poción demostró un 100% de eficacia para determinar verdades o mentiras.

—¿Terminamos? —inquirió Harry una vez concluida la tercera ronda.

—Así es. —confirmó Draco que estaba anotando sus conclusiones en la hoja de registro.

Harry aplaudió y sonrió malicioso. —Decime, Hermione, ¿vos estás enamorada de Ron?

—¡Harry!

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Sí o no?

Ella lo fusiló con la mirada. —Claro que no.

Harry alzó una ceja y se volvió hacia Ron. —La misma pregunta, Ron, ¿estás enamorado de Hermione?

—Lo siento, Harry, pero no.

Harry volvió a alzar una ceja y luego se dirigió a Blaise. —Y a vos, Blaise, ¿quién te gusta?

—Draco Malfoy, estoy enamorado de él. —dijo Blaise con expresión imperturbable. El Trío de Gryffindors soltó risitas y Draco revoleó los ojos.

—Che, Draco, —dijo Harry— ¿Te parece que esta poción pueda dar resultado sobre mí mismo? ¿Podría ver cambios si digo una mentira?

—Humm… es una buena pregunta. —señaló un armario— Del lado interno de la puerta… ahí hay un espejo, ¿por qué no hacés la prueba?

Harry se puso de pie, caminó hasta el armario, abrió la puerta y contempló su imagen. —Estoy loco por Draco Malfoy. —hizo una prolongada pausa— Y estoy convencido de que se tiñe el pelo porque no es posible que un color como ése sea natural.

Draco se sintió de golpe muy expuesto y se mesó nervioso los cabellos, se dejaron oír risitas de los otros. Harry cerró la puerta del armario. —Funciona. —declaró— ¿Cuánto dura el efecto?

—Es algo variable, pero diría que una media hora más, aproximadamente.

Harry hizo un breve gesto de asentimiento. —Es una poción estupenda, Draco. En el Ministerio van a quedar muy bien impresionados.

Draco soltó una risa escéptica. —Lo dudo. El apellido Malfoy es casi una mala palabra en el Ministerio estos días.

—Vos vas a hacerlos cambiar de opinión. —le aseguró Harry.

—Preferiría que no lo afirmaras con tanta certeza y entusiasmo.

—¿Ya podemos irnos? —quiso saber Ron con un dejo de impaciencia en el tono.

—Sí, hemos concluido. —confirmó Draco.

—Bueno, vámonos entonces, chicos. — dijo Harry enfilando hacia la puerta. Ron y Hermione lo siguieron y salieron sin despedirse.

Blaise se puso de pie. —Yo también me voy, Draco. Nott me está esperando, habíamos quedado en reunirnos para estudiar juntos.

—Está bien. Gracias, Zabini.

—Buenas noches. —saludó Blaise y salió. Draco se quedó completando sus notas. El profesor Snape le había prometido acompañarlo a registrar su invento una vez que toda la documentación y los informes sobre las pruebas estuvieran convenientemente asentados por escrito.

oOo

—Malfoy… —Draco se sobresaltó por la interrupción repentina, la pluma se le resbaló y dejó un manchón de tinta a un costado de la hoja, disgustado alzó la cabeza, Harry acababa de entrar.

—Perdón, —se disculpó Harry— no era mi intención asustarte.

Draco usó el secante para absorber la mancha y preguntó fastidiado. —¿Para qué volviste?

Harry vaciló un instante. —Quería preguntarte algo antes pero no quería hacerlo delante de los otros.

Draco alzó las cejas. —¿Y de qué pregunta se trata?

—¿Estabas decidido a unirte a los mortífagos? —preguntó Harry sin rodeos.

—Supongo que sí… sí. —contestó Draco— Era lo que mi padre esperaba de mí.

Harry inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a un lado. —¿Y sigue siendo ésa tu intención?

—No… pero eso es algo que vos ya sabías. —afirmó Draco con una media sonrisa— Creo que voy a formar mi propio culto, porque todos me reverencian y me adoran… y están locos por mí.

Harry caminó hasta unos estantes que había sobre la pared, dejó oír una risita. —Decís tantas pavadas, Malfoy.

Draco dio unos golpecitos sobre la mesa con la punta de la pluma. —Sabés, yo te hubiese contestado la verdad si me lo hubieses preguntado, la poción no era necesaria.

—Lo sé. —respondió Harry tomando del estante un frasco que contenía un polvo amarillo, fijó la vista en la etiqueta y se concentró en ella como si la estuviera leyendo con toda su atención— El efecto de la poción ya se desvaneció.

—Entonces… ¿por qué no me decís cuál es la verdadera razón por la que volviste?

Harry encogió los hombros y volvió a colocar el frasco sobre el estante. —Seamus y Ron están jugando al ajedrez, a Hermione la invitaron a una fiesta en Hufflepuff… yo no tenía ganas de ir.

—¿Y…? —lo instó Draco.

Harry alzó la mirada brevemente. —Prefiero tu compañía. —se volvió una vez más hacia los estantes— Con vos puedo estar acompañado en silencio, no me siento obligado a llenarlo con palabras.

—¿Debería presumir que las cosas no van del todo bien entre los integrantes del Trío dorado? —preguntó Draco con curiosidad en el tono… y quizá algo de preocupación también.

—No… yo no diría que se trata de un problema o de desavenencias… —se pasó la mano por los negros cabellos— Pero es que ellos piensan que debería mostrarme sociable y animado todo el tiempo. Para ellos todo debería ser igual que el año pasado antes de que yo matara… antes de que Voldemort hiciera matar a Cedric.

—Pero las cosas cambiaron…

—Nada puede ser como era antes. Me tocó ver y experimentar demasiado… pero parece que ellos no lo entienden. Y ya no tengo ganas de reírme… bueno, corrijo… hasta el otro día cuando Pansy te dio las cachetadas… ¡Ay, si te hubieses visto la cara! ¡De no creer…!

—¡Ah, qué bien! Me alegro que mis pesares te causaran tanto regocijo. —apuntó Draco con fingido tono admonitorio.

Harry soltó una risita y prosiguió. —Como sea… pero desde ese día la vida no me resulta una carga tan pesada… aunque no le perdí el gusto a estar en silencio… hay veces en que uno no quiere hablar…

Harry se había puesto a acomodar los frascos sobre el estante… aunque estaban perfectamente ordenados y no necesitan ser acomodados.

—Yo no soy tu amigo, Harry. —declaró Draco con tono neutro.

—Nunca dije que lo fueras. —Harry se dio vuelta y los ojos verdes buscaron los iris grises del Slytherin— Pero a vos también te agrada el silencio.

oOo


	12. Quidditch

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 12 – Quidditch**

Noviembre llegaba a su fin y el último encuentro de quidditch de la temporada de otoño estaba a punto de comenzar. El aire era frío. El sol jugaba a las escondidas detrás de inmensas nubes blancas que surcaban el cielo. Las tribunas estaban de bote en bote y los estandartes de las diferentes Casas flameaban acunados por la suave brisa.

Bullían los rumores entre los congregados en las gradas para mirar el partido. El tema principal era el _affaire_ amoroso entre Potter y Malfoy. ¿Sobreviviría la tórrida relación romántica tras la competencia? ¿Que los dos buscadores fueran amantes interferiría en el desarrollo del juego? ¿Potter volvería a hacerse con la snitch en cuestión de segundos? ¿Malfoy se lo permitiría?

Draco y Harry montando sus Firebolts levantaron vuelo y fueron a ubicarse en lo alto y en el centro del campo a la espera de que empezara el juego. Ron, capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, les estaba impartiendo instrucciones de último momento a los jugadores de su escuadra: los cazadores Jordan Leaner y Bill Corley, los golpeadores Ginny Weasley y David Burdine y el guardaaros Calvin Miley. Ron jugaba de tercer cazador.

El equipo de Slytherin estaba conformado por los cazadores Marie Smeaton, April Montague and Michael Warrington, los golpeadores Joann Walter y Andy Bole y el guardaaros y capitán Zane McCoy. El encuentro prometía ser encarnizado. La rivalidad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin seguía siendo la más feroz de todas, como era tradicional, y a pesar del recientemente nacido "amor" entre los dos buscadores.

—Todos preparen sus omniculares puesto que el tan esperado enfrentamiento entre Gryffindor y Slytherin está a punto de comenzar. —anunció Dean, las tribunas rugieron con entusiasta anticipación— En tanto los capitanes aprovechan para unas palabras de aliento a sus respectivos cuadros, madame Hooch, árbitra del encuentro, ingresa al campo de juego.

Madame Hooch, llegó al centro y preguntó. —¿Todos listos? —hubo sendos nerviosos gestos de asentimiento de los dos capitanes. Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y liberó las pelotas. Las bludgers salieron disparadas con un silbido maníaco y se perdieron en el aire. La snitch dorada fue la siguiente y ascendió verticalmente abriéndose paso entre los dos buscadores.

— _Finite præsidio._ —murmuró Draco.

— _Abscondo. Accio snitch._ —susurró Harry una décima de segundo después. Disuelto el encantamiento de protección, la snitch pasó a ser casi invisible y voló a la palma abierta de Harry. Se la guardó rápidamente en un bolsillo y liberó la bola que tenía en la otra mano. Era la snitch que usaban en las prácticas de medianoche.

—¿Creés que alguien lo haya notado? —preguntó Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros. —Si alguien se dio cuenta no creo que tenga tanta importancia, lo estamos haciendo más difícil.

Madame Hooch hizo sonar el silbato una vez más. —¡Que empiece el juego! —declaró y lanzó la quaffle hacia arriba. El estadio se llenó de ráfagas rojo y oro y verde y plata. Harry y Draco intercambiaron saludos burlones y partieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

—La cazadora de Slytherin Smeaton lleva la quaffle. —relataba Dean— Leaner y Corley le van a la zaga… pero ella es más rápida… se acerca a los aros y lanza… el guardaaros Miley repele el ataque con efectividad… ¡buena salvada Gryffindor!

Draco flotaba perezosamente por encima de los aros de Slytherin, oteando el aire para detectar signos de la snitch, sólo seguía a medias el juego que se desarrollaba más abajo.

—…el golpeador Bole desvía con violencia una bludger en dirección a Weasley… el capitán Weasley gira sobre el eje de su escoba y le acierta a la bludger con una violenta patada… ¡y la devuelve en dirección de Bole… —vivas resonantes aclamaron la jugada en varias de las tribunas— …Corley en posesión de la quaffle… hace un pase hacia Leaner… ¡la intercepta Warrington que apareció de ninguna parte y se apodera de la pelota! Vuela como una flecha hacia los aros de Gryffindor… ¡Slytherin anota un tanto! —la tribuna de Slytherin hirvió en clamores de júbilo.

El juego fue aumentando de ritmo, en los siguientes minutos Slytherin convirtió dos veces más y Gryffindor tres, iban empatados 30 a 30. Saetas rojas y verdes surcaban el aire zigzagueando y entrecruzándose a velocidades siderales con las bludgers danzando amenazadoras entre todos ellos.

Draco avistó un reflejo dorado verdoso… ¡la snitch encantada! Desintonizó todos los sonidos del juego y se concentró en su objetivo. Había descendido casi a ras del suelo en el centro del campo y se mecía suavemente como desafiándolo.

Draco aceptó el desafío. Se lanzó en picada, sobresaltado al guardaaros de Slytherin cuando cruzó delante de él como una exhalación. Se frenó abruptamente y por completo a escasa distancia del suelo.

—¡De no creer! ¡Malfoy logró detener el embalado descenso a unos pocos centímetros del suelo! La snitch se había ubicado en el centro del campo a muy baja altura… y volvió a salir disparada hacia el cielo. Malfoy cambia drásticamente de dirección y vuelve a ascender… ¡y ya se acerca Potter desde el otro lado! ¡los dos buscadores se lanzan codo a codo en frenética persecución de la esquiva pelota alada!... ninguno de los dos parece decidido a ceder…

Draco y Harry iban desplazándose a un par de metros de distancia entre ambos cuando la snitch cambió repentinamente de dirección en ángulo recto. Draco desvió su trayectoria ligeramente hacia la izquierda, estiró el brazo y agarró la mano de Harry. Se utilizaron mutuamente como punto de apoyo, formando una cupla para poder girar y cambiar la dirección de ambos en el aire.

—¡La puta!... ¡algo nunca visto!

—¡Señor Thomas! —lo amonestó la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Malfoy y Potter estuvieron a punto de chocar! ¡Pero se las arreglaron trabajando juntos…!

El sol se asomó detrás de las nubes y por un instante cegó a los dos buscadores. La snitch parecía haberse desvanecido. Tomaron trayectorias divergentes.

Draco siguió volando, ya más lentamente, con amplios movimientos sinuosos por encima del campo.

—… este partido va a pasar a la historia, sin lugar a dudas. —le llegó el comentario de Dean— Es algo totalmente inaudito que los buscadores combinen esfuerzos durante una competencia. Los dos capitanes lucen una expresión furiosa en la cara, pero tendrán que esperar hasta más tarde para las recriminaciones puesto que el juego está demasiado caldeado como para interrupciones.

Draco dirigió la vista a Zane, el capitán de Slytherin. Parecía destilar rabia, como si quisiera estrujar una bludger con las manos. Una rápida mirada a Weasley… el pelirrojo también lucía una expresión semejante.

Lo cierto era que nadie estaba al tanto de las prácticas de medianoche, aunque ni Harry ni él se habían esforzado por mantenerlo en secreto. Y gracias a esas prácticas habían desarrollado nuevas estrategias de juego. La snitch que usaban era mucho más rápida y esquiva que una normal. Y ellos acostumbraban a ayudarse mutuamente para que aumentar el desafío. En sus prácticas no había trucos para engañar al otro como picadas estilo Wronski o cosas así.

—…¡Gryffindor marca un tanto!... y se pone en ventaja. Muy buen trabajo de Ginny Weasley protegiendo de esa bludger a Jordan Leaner… Slytherin ahora con la quaffle… Montague hace un pase a Smeaton… Smeaton se la devuelve… Bole intercepta y desvía una bludger que amenazaba a Montague… Ron Weasley y Bill Corley vuelan ascendiendo para cortarle el paso a Montague…

April Montague logró esquivarlos y pudo concretar un pase hacia Marco Warrington, Marco lanzó hacia el aro central, el guardaaros de Gryffindor alcanzó a rechazar con una patada, la quaffle retornó a las manos de Warrington quien intentó una vez más.

—… ¡Slytherin marca un tanto!... ¡y la snitch está una vez más en el centro del campo de juego!

Allí estaba otra vez, la bola dorada de reflejos verdosos… Draco partió raudo para hacerse con ella… y Harry hizo lo mismo desde el lado opuesto. Draco tuvo que gambetear para evitar un bludger y luego zigzagueó para no quedar aplastado entre los dos Weasleys… y Harry estaba otra vez a centímetros de distancia. ¡En trayectoria de colisión! En una milésima de segundo hicieron una maniobra para evitar el choque, se cruzaron rozándose, las colas de las escobas se peinaron una a la otra.

—…¡Aaah! ¡Vieron eso? ¡Increíble destreza en el manejo de las escobas… lograron evitar el impacto en el último instante!

Draco voló en trayectoria de ojal para volver hacia la snitch y Harry hizo lo propio. La bola salió disparada esquivando jugadores a su paso, Draco y Harry se lanzaron en su persecución, nuevamente codo a codo. La snitch cambió repentinamente su sentido de desplazamiento en 180º y les pasó por encima. Draco hizo un rizo hacia arriba, Harry un clavado hacia abajo y retorno.

—… el guardaaros de Slytherin Zane McCoy ataja la quaffle y se la pasa a Marco Warrington… y Marco a Marie Smeaton… el golpeador Durdine le pega a una bludger… ¡le acertó a Marie y la desestabilizó! ¡la quaffle está suelta! —chilló Dean, las tribunas explotaron en gritos.

—…todos los cazadores convergen hacia la pelota huérfana… y entremedio cruza Potter… ¡esto puede resultar en un choque que mande a la mitad de los jugadores al hospital!... ¡Leaner se hizo con la quaffle!... ¡Potter cambia de dirección abruptamente!... ¡parece que Harry va a capturar… ¡Merlín bendito!... ¡Draco Malfoy erupciona como lava verde desde abajo… ¡y se la birla!... ¡Slytherin ganó!

Draco frenó el impulso varios metros más arriba con la snitch en la mano. Era quizá el más sorprendido de todos. ¡Era cierto, la snitch era suya!

Harry ascendió lentamente y se le puso al lado. —Felicitaciones, Draco. Podés sentirte orgulloso.

Draco estiró la mano hacia Harry. Con tono algo sombrío dijo: —Mi padre hubiese dicho: "Ya era hora".

—Pero igual hubiese alardeado de que su hijo había vencido a Harry Potter. —Harry cambió la bola en la mano de Draco por la snitch normal— Me venciste, Draco, limpiamente… fue un juego muy duro, pero el mejor de toda mi vida.

—Estuvo bueno, ¿no? —dijo Draco sonriendo, el orgullo le inundaba el pecho— ¿Te molestaría demasiado si te refriego mi victoria en la cara delante de todos?

—Para nada. Y voy a mostrarme muy contrariado y te voy a maldecir por lo bajo.

—Muy noble de tu parte.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Draco sonrió. —Buen juego, Harry.

—Buen juego, Draco.

Y partieron volando en direcciones opuestas.

oOo


	13. Azkaban

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 13 – Azkaban**

Draco pasó a ser el ídolo de Slytherin por haber vencido a Potter. No ocultó su satisfacción ante la reverencia con la que todos lo trataban. Pero después de una semana ya estaba harto, había tenido que relatar las instancias del partido cientos de veces, todos querían oírlas de sus labios. Realmente sintió un inmenso alivio cuando comenzó el receso de Navidad y casi todo el mundo partió para su casa.

Pero no mostró ningún gozo cuando Potter fue a despertarlo tempranísimo el primer día de vacaciones.

—¡Potter, todavía no son las siete! ¡Me querés matar y te querés matar! —gimió Draco hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

—Quizá. —replicó Harry y se sentó con vehemencia y de golpe en un costado del colchón inclinándolo peligrosamente.

—¡Pará con eso! —lo conminó Draco incorporándose de repente. Lo perforó con la más hostil de las miradas.

Harry soltó una risita. —¡Ay, que lindo que tenés el pelo!

—¡Anda a cagar! —le espetó Draco y tuvo que contener con mucho esfuerzo el impulso de acomodarse los cabellos con las manos— ¿A qué viniste?

—Salimos de excursión. —respondió Harry poniéndose de pie.

—¿De excursión? —repitió Draco.

—Sí. Levantate y vestite. Date prisa. —le ordenó marchando hacia la puerta— Te espero en la sala común.

—Esperá… ¿adónde vamos?

—A Azkaban.

oOo

El traslador los depositó a los tres, a Draco, a Harry y al director Dumbledore a las puertas de la prisión. Azkaban era una monstruosidad gótica, un castillo ruinoso amortajado de sombras. Draco sintió un escalofrío, era allí donde había muerto su padre.

Miró a Harry cuyo semblante parecía haber adquirido un color gris como de cera. La cicatriz de la frente resaltaba marcándose con más contraste que el habitual.

—¿Están listos, muchachos? —preguntó el director.

Harry tragó y asintió. Por un segundo Draco le alcanzó a ver una expresión de terror, pero Potter la cubrió de inmediato con la máscara de siempre.

—¿Y Ud. señor Malfoy? —inquirió Dumbledore.

—Estoy bien. —respondió Draco tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago. El propósito de la "excursión" era experimentar directamente el poder de los dementors. Dumbledore tenía la certeza de que las espeluznantes creaturas terminarían aliándose a Voldemort. Era preciso entonces que Draco aprendiera a defenderse de ellos. Harry ya había tenido experiencia, pero necesitaba más práctica porque a él lo afectaban con particular intensidad.

Ingresaron a la prisión. El frío parecía calarles los huesos y se intensificaba con cada paso que daban. Los muros ruinosos y la atmósfera sombría del interior no hacían sino suscitarles los más ominosos de los presagios.

Dumbledore habló con alguien en la oficina de admisión. Minutos después los escoltaron por un largo corredor hasta una gran reja. En uno de los lados había una garita para proteger al guarda encargado de abrir la puerta.

—Llamá a un dementor a la reja, por favor, Virgil. —solicitó el auror que los había acompañado.

Un dementor se aproximó flotando pocos segundos después. La alta y delgada silueta embozada en vestiduras negras harapientas se detuvo a poca distancia del otro lado de los barrotes. Dejaba oír un siseo perturbador.

Draco oyó a Harry gritar, se volvió a mirarlo, sudaba profusamente, tenía la boca abierta, los dientes apretados expuestos y los ojos se le habían puesto en blanco.

Dumbledore lo tomó de un brazo y lo alejó de inmediato de allí, el auror acompañante los siguió. Draco quedó solo frente al dementor. El guardia de la garita dibujó una sonrisa perversa. Draco concentró su atención en el dementor, el espanto fue haciéndolo presa, se le absorbía en la carne, le recorría la columna.

Le vino a la cabeza el recuerdo de Posey Parkinson revelándole la noticia de la muerte de su padre. Draco se sintió tan mal como ese día en el negocio de Knockturn Alley.

A pesar de estar emocionalmente muy afectado, se esforzó para reflexionar sobre lo que experimentaba y trató de analizarlo. Teóricamente la influencia del dementor revivía el recuerdo o experiencia más terrible de una persona… y ésa era la de Draco. Bueno… no estaba tan mal, quería decir que había llevado una muy buena vida hasta la muerte de su padre… ya se lo iba a enrostrar a Potter más tarde.

Empezó a retroceder, si bien había podido racionalizar el terror bajo una óptica positiva, el recuerdo era penosamente doloroso. Sabía que estaba llorando y sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón. Por muy malo que hubiese podido ser Lucius Malfoy según la opinión de la mayoría, Draco había amado mucho a su padre.

Volvió sobre sus pasos por el largo corredor. Dumbledore lo aguardaba. —¿Todo bien, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó.

—Todo bien. —respondió escuetamente, la influencia del dementor se había desvanecido por completo— ¿Dónde está Harry?

—Lo mandé de regreso a Hogwarts. Es posible que lo encuentres en el campo de quidditch cuando volvamos.

oOo

El director había estado en lo cierto. Harry volaba surcando el aire sobre el estadio. Se quedó mirándolo durante prolongados minutos circundando una y otra vez el campo de juego. Luego fue a unírsele.

Hacía mucho frío. El aire helado le mordía las mejillas. Volaron juntos durante largos momentos hasta que Draco sintió que las orejas se le congelaban, justo cuando iba a sugerir que descendieran y regresaran al castillo, Harry habló: —Yo iba preparado para revivir la noche en que Voldemort mató a mis padres. Es el recuerdo que siempre me venía a la cabeza cuando un dementor se me acercaba.

—¿Y debo entender que esta vez fue distinto? —lo instó Draco.

—Al parecer, desde tercer año he sumado experiencias… peores. —los muros que Harry se había construido alrededor se desplomaron. La pureza del dolor que dejó ver su semblante fue de una belleza exquisita… si bien desde una perspectiva macabra. Verlo así… era una imagen que quitaba el aliento.

—La muerte de Cedric fue algo terrible… pero no fue lo peor que ocurrió esa noche de la tercera prueba…—la voz de Harry sonaba como papel de lija frotándose sobre un cristal— algo más pasó… esa noche Voldemort recuperó existencia corpórea.

oOo


	14. El Patronus

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 14 – El _Patronus_**

Acurrucados cada uno en un extremo del mullido sofá de la sala común de Slytherin, el fuego de la chimenea emitiendo ondulantes sombras sobre ellos, Draco escuchó el sórdido relato de lo que había ocurrido la noche de la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, de la muerte de Cedric Diggory y del regreso de Voldemort. Esa noche Harry había sufrido y resistido las tres Maldiciones Imperdonables. Draco se había enterado del retorno del Señor Oscuro de labios de su padre, pero Lucius no le había contado los detalles de lo sucedido esa noche. Empezaba a entender en ese momento muchos misterios del comportamiento de Harry, comprendía lo que ocultaba la máscara imperturbable.

—Draco, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer? —preguntó con la frente fruncida de preocupación y de miedo— La presencia del dementor me paralizó. Estaba tan aterrado… de ningún modo hubiese podido usar un _Patronus_. Y es casi seguro que habrá muchos dementors cuando me toque enfrentar a Voldemort.

—Poco importa porque yo voy a estar con vos y sabré cuidarte las espaldas. —declaró Draco como quien enuncia una verdad incontestable.

—¿Lo decís en serio? —preguntó Harry, parte de la angustia de los ojos verdes se transformó en sorpresa— ¿Vos me protegerías?

—Claro.

La respuesta le había brotado automáticamente de los labios, sin vacilación. Draco parpadeó varias veces en rápida sucesión tras oír su propia respuesta. Se hundió aun más en el sillón al abarcar por completo el significado de lo que acababa de expresar. Estaba dispuesto a proteger del peligro a Harry _condenado_ Potter. El estómago se le hacía un nudo de sólo pensar que Harry pudiera sufrir daño o que cayera víctima de una maldición. Era una revelación perturbadora. Se apresuró a agregar: —Pero sigo detestándote igual que antes.

—Naturalmente. —replicó Harry con el más descreído de los tonos y la más fulgurante de la sonrisas en los labios.

Draco trató de devolverle una mueca desdeñosa, que no le salió bien, y cruzó los brazos defensivamente.

—Dejá de sonreír como un soberano idiota y enseñame el encantamiento antidementor antes de que cambie de parecer y te deje librado a tu fatídico destino.

Harry amplió aun más la sonrisa. —Lo que vos digas, Malfoy. Hasta que lo aprendas y lo puedas lanzar efectivamente vas a necesitar la varita.

Ignorando altanero la sonrisa burlona de Harry, sacó la varita de un bolsillo. —Últimamente la he usado muy poco. —comentó y la recorrió con un dedo desde la base hasta la punta, 25 cm, madera de majuelo, pelo de cola de unicornio. Con la práctica se había vuelto casi un experto en la magia sin varita… aunque Pociones seguía siendo la materia que más le gustaba y en la que más sobresalía.

—Una vez que obtengas un _Patronus_ corpóreo… cuando sepas la forma que adopta, ya no va a ser preciso que uses la varita. —explicó Harry— El _Patronus_ representa aquello en lo que confiás, aquello que sabés que siempre te va a proteger. Como vos ya sabés, el mío es la forma del animagus de mi padre, Prongs.

Draco tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para disimular una mueca, se acordaba muy bien de la broma fallida que había montado en tercer año… la aparición súbita de un gigantesco y fantasmal ciervo casi lo había matado del susto y había salido corriendo espantado.

—La fórmula del encantamiento es: _Expecto patronum_. Para lanzarlo tenés que traer a la mente un recuerdo muy feliz. —explicó Harry con un bostezo— Practicalo, yo voy a tomar una siesta, más tarde vemos como te ha ido. No te hagas malasangre si no lo conseguís hoy, es un encantamiento complejo y consume mucha energía mágica, puede ser extenuante… pero una vez que lo logres vas a poder conjurar tu _Patronus_ incluso sin varita.

oOo

Harry había estado en lo cierto. El encantamiento era muy difícil y tras múltiples intentos fallidos Draco se iba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y fastidiado, lo cual no hacía sino agravar las cosas. Luego de tres días de probar lo mejor que había obtenido había sido una nubosidad pálida y raquítica que se disipaba en pocos segundos. Era enloquecedor, Draco hacía expresa su frustración en todas y cada una de las prácticas que tenía con Harry, que habían sido diarias durante toda la semana de vacaciones. Harry había dedicado todas esas lecciones a enseñarle encantamientos de curación.

Navidad había llegado y pasado sin despliegues sentimentaloides. No era una fiesta que los Malfoy celebraran. No obstante, Harry le había hecho un regalo, algo que Draco no se había esperado. Un medallón con una pequeña araña grabada que se podía usar como traslador cuando se lo sostenía de una manera determinada, transportaba al que lo llevara puesto a la estación de Hogsmeade. —Por si se presentara una emergencia. —había dicho Harry al dárselo. Algo muy propio de un Gryffindor, no sólo un gesto amable, el regalo también tenía utilidad. Draco se sintió en la obligación de darle algo a cambio, transfiguró una rana de chocolate en una araña de chocolate que se desplazaba con mucha más velocidad, Harry había estado casi una hora corriendo detrás de la golosina encantada para poder agarrarla.

Draco también aprovechó esas semanas para trabajar en una nueva poción de su creación. Un derivado de la polijugos que él bautizó molyjugos. Llevaba mucho menos tiempo de preparación y servía para cambiarle la voz a la persona que la bebía. La poción resultó un éxito y eso le levantó el ánimo, aprovechó el entusiasmo para probar nuevamente con el Patronus.

Logró un _Patronus_ corpóreo en el primer intento. Pudo conocer así la forma que adoptaba.

El resto del día se lo pasó tirado en la cama con la cabeza debajo de la almohada. —¿Por qué a mí! ¿Qué hice para merecerlo?

Su _Patronus_ era un Harry Potter de quince años.

oOo


	15. Vínculos

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 15 – Vínculos**

Cuando Harry le preguntó cómo le iba con el _Patronus_ , Draco mintió flagrantemente diciéndole que no había logrado progresos; lo cierto era que hacia el final de las vacaciones dominaba el encantamiento a la perfección. El hecho incontestable de que su _Patronus_ era Harry Potter lo perturbaba profundamente. Durante las prácticas de ese día no pudo concentrar la atención y terminó lastimado y en el ala hospitalaria… con Harry a su lado sintiéndose muy culpable.

Al día siguiente fue a ver a Snape en busca de consejo. —Profesor, ¿podría hablar con Ud. unos momentos?

Snape sonrió, algo que no hacía prácticamente nunca, pero con Draco era distinto. —Ciertamente, ¿qué puedo hacer por vos, Draco?

Draco se le acercó y se removió inquieto, no sabía cómo empezar. —¿Conoce Ud el encantamiento… el _Patronus_?

—Naturalmente. Y lo he usado en más de una ocasión.

—Si me permite preguntárselo, señor, ¿qué imagen adopta su _Patronus_? —inquirió Draco vacilante.

Snape lo miró serio. —No sería extraño que tuvieras problemas para dominar ese encantamiento, es muy difícil… incluso para magos mayores que vos, la mayoría no…

—No, no… no es eso. —dijo Draco sacudiendo la cabeza— Me costó bastante, lo reconozco… pero ya lo domino… aunque… creo que hay algo que está mal…

—¿Mal? ¿En qué sentido? —preguntó el profesor con desconcierto.

—Potter me había dicho que mi Patronus adoptaría la forma de algo que para mí implicara seguridad… protección… ¿no tendría que ser algo relacionado con mi familia?

—No necesariamente. Lo que te ha dicho Potter es cierto, pero lo que nos hace sentir seguros y protegidos puede variar muchísimo según las personas. —Snape sacó la varita — En mi caso son las pociones… _¡Expecto patronum!_

Un gran caldero plateado brotó de la varita, ascendió en el aire, se inclinó hacia un lado y derramó su contenido luminoso. Segundos después desapareció.

—¿Cuál es la forma que adopta el tuyo, Draco? —preguntó expectante.

Draco se removió incómodo una vez más. Y con una voz que sonó dolorida y avergonzada murmuró: — _Expecto patronum._

Se materializó una bruma verdosa entre Snape y Draco, amorfa al principio que poco a poco fue plasmándose en una forma concreta.

El profesor no ocultó su sorpresa. —Ya veo.

—No logro entenderlo, profesor. —sonaba muy deprimido— ¿Por qué Harry Potter? Es un imbécil la mitad del tiempo… y me exaspera enormemente la otra mitad.

—Ah sí… ¿pero respetás su habilidad mágica y su carácter?

Se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que sí.

—Draco… aunque pueda resultarte muy difícil creerlo entre vos y Potter se ha establecido un vínculo más fuerte que la mera relación alumno-maestro… hasta diría que es más fuerte que el vínculo de una amistad… incluso podría aventurar que puede ser más sólido que la relación entre amantes. Es algo extremadamente raro, pero indiscutible. Ustedes dos se complementan perfectamente, las fortalezas de uno equilibran las carencias del otro y viceversa. Ambos poseen inmensas capacidades mágicas y juntos… tienen el potencial de constituirse en la pareja de magos más poderosa que el mundo haya conocido.

Draco estaba anonadado, no podía creer lo que oía. —¡Pero si Potter me cayó siempre fatal!

—Hum… las cosas pueden cambiar… pero aunque así fuera, esa circunstancia puede resultar una ventaja. Uno trata siempre de minimizar los defectos de los amigos o de las personas que quiere… pero vos le decís todo lo que pensás, aunque lo que digas pueda herirle los sentimientos… no tenés problemas en señalarle sus defectos… y él hace lo mismo con vos. Los factores clave son la confianza y la comunicación… y para eso no es imprescindible querer a alguien o que te caiga bien.

—¿Y si faltara alguno de esos dos factores?

—Es muy probable que todo terminara siendo un desastre. —dijo Snape con tono sombrío— Sin embargo… pensá en lo incompatibles que parecían hace unos pocos meses… y así y todo han sabido apartar diferencias… y a los dos los ha favorecido trabajar juntos. Hasta ahora, todo parece marchar por la vía ventajosa, no veo razón para temer que se malogre.

oOo

Ese sábado a la noche cuando entró al Gran Salón encontró a Harry y a Dumbledore jugando al ajedrez. Después de la conversación con Snape había estado recorriendo largamente los pasillos pensando en lo que el profesor de Pociones le había dicho sobre su relación con Harry. Era algo difícil de creer que Harry y él pudieran llegar a ser los magos más poderosos del mundo. Draco siempre había estado convencido de que llegaría a ser un gran mago, era un Malfoy después de todo, pero según Snape podía terminar siendo tan grande como Dumbledore o como el propio Salazar Slytherin… y eso iba mucho más allá de cualquier expectativa que hubiese abrigado.

La idea era entusiasmante e intimidante al mismo tiempo. El poder traía siempre aparejado responsabilidad. ¿Acaso su futuro sería luchar toda la vida contra magos malvados como Voldemort? ¿Nunca iba a poder dedicarse a lo que más le gustaba, las pociones, debido a las obligaciones que le impondría el sentido del deber?

¿Y qué de Harry? Draco había podido elegir si aprender o no. Harry estaba forzado a hacerlo, era lo que de él se esperaba, era El Niño que Sobrevivió, el Salvador del mundo mágico. ¿Podría Harry soportar tanta presión, tan tremenda carga… sin quebrarse? Había estado a punto hacía muy poco… si Draco no hubiese intervenido… Snape le había dicho que se complementaban a la perfección… se apuntalaban uno al otro… mutuamente se arrancaban de la depresión por las situaciones penosas y los infortunios pasados que les había tocado vivir. Se apoyaban uno al otro, juntos habían redescubierto la risa… la alegría.

Reflexionaba que era afortunado, tenía la suerte de que Harry quisiera ser parte de su vida. Y a él mismo _le agradaba_ constituirse en una buena influencia para Harry. Claro que seguía detestándolo… al muy tarado, pero… sospechaba… de la misma forma que se suele detestar a un hermano.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y observó el tablero durante unos momentos. —Peón a B5, Potter.

—¿Qué? —Harry se volvió un segundo a mirarlo y luego regresó los ojos al tablero— Ah… ¡Ah! Peón a B5. —el peón se desplazó y bloqueó el jaque, Harry se volvió a mirarlo otra vez y le sonrió— Gracias, Malfoy.

—Sí, muchas gracias, señor Malfoy. —dijo Dumbledore sarcástico— Creo que debido a eso se ha ganado un examen sorpresa.

—Pero si todavía estamos de vacaciones. —protestó Draco.

—Lo voy a tener en cuenta, si aún no puede conjurar un _Patronus_ no se lo reprocharé. —dijo Dumbledore, se volvió hacia Harry— Señor Potter, empiece Ud., ¿tendría a bien convocar su Patronus?

—Por supuesto, profesor. _Expecto patronum._

El colosal ciervo plateado tomó cuerpo a cierta distancia, sacudía la cabeza y daba coces sobre el suelo.

—¿Tuviste suerte? —le preguntó a Draco.

Draco alzó una comisura. —No te pavonees tanto, Potter… _Expecto patronum._

Junto al ciervo, la nube verde plateada fue tomando la forma de un Harry Potter de quince años, el _Patronus_ se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y empezó a hacerle caricias a Prongs.

—¡Excelente! —ponderó Dumbledore complacido.

—¡Merlín bendito! —jadeó Harry, los ojos esmeralda desorbitados— ¡Pero si soy yo…!

—Efectivamente. —afirmó Draco, los _Patroni_ comenzaban ya a disiparse— Aparentemente sufro de demencia irremediable… porque estoy convencido de que vos vas a protegerme siempre.

Harry parpadeó varias veces, todavía perplejo. Finalmente le sonrió de soslayo. —Estás en lo cierto… debés de estar completamente chiflado.

Draco lo miró hosco. Harry rió.

Dumbledore sonreía ampliamente.

_oOo_


	16. Hogsmeade

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 16 – Hogsmeade**

—Sabés, hace cinco años que juego al ajedrez y creo que en lugar de mejorar voy empeorando. —dijo Harry mirando con mala cara a las piezas que acusadoras y sacudiendo los pequeños puños en alto, le reprochaban haber perdido.

—Tendrías que haber dejado que siguiera ayudándote. —comentó Draco distraídamente mientras se entretenía transfigurando una hebra de hilo que sostenía entre los dedos en diferente tipo de cosas.

—Eso hubiese sido hacer trampa, Draco.

—Pero te hubiese obtenido la victoria, Potter.

—Profesor, —Harry se volvió hacia Dumbledore— ¿Ud. que opina?

—Algunos podrían considerarlo hacer trampa… —dijo el director, Harry giró la cabeza hacia Draco con mirada de suficiencia, pero Dumbledore no había terminado— …sin embargo, nunca está mal pedir ayuda.

Draco soltó una risita y Harry se sonrojó avergonzado. Al tiempo que volvía a transfigurar el trocito de carbón en la hebra original, el Slytherin preguntó: —¿Le apetecería una partida conmigo, profesor?

—Nada me encantaría más, señor Malfoy…

—Señor director… —interrumpió la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

—…lamentablemente, al parecer hay asuntos urgentes que requieren de mi atención. ¿Sí, Minerva?

—¿Sería posible que tuviéramos unas palabras…? —preguntó ella con un gesto que implicaba "en privado".

—Ciertamente. —se puso de pie, les deseó a los chicos buenas noches y acompañó a la profesora, juntos abandonaron el Salón.

Con cierta torpeza, Harry cruzó por encima de la mesa y ocupó el lugar que había dejado Dumbledore. —¿Jugás conmigo? —sugirió esperanzado.

—Te voy a ganar. —le advirtió Draco.

Se encogió de hombros. —Eso no importa, prefiero jugar y perder que aburrirme como una ostra.

Draco curvó ligeramente una comisura. —Ya estás deseando que recomiencen las clases, ¿no?

—Detesto tener que admitirlo, pero así es. —respondió Harry y suspiró dramáticamente— Vos te pasaste la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio de Pociones y me dejabas solo después de las lecciones. A todos los otros los volví locos tratando de entretenerme, el profesor Dumbledore es el único que me tolera todavía y no sale disparado cada vez que me ve.

—¡Oh pobre Potter! Sin amigos y olvidado por todos.

—Dejá de burlarte y mové, Malfoy.

Draco adelantó un peón y comenzaron a jugar. Harry era un jugador muy mediocre, para él el juego era una forma de socializar y no solía prestarle demasiada atención a la partida propiamente dicha. No paró de hablar en ningún momento, Draco sólo lo escuchaba a medias y se limitaba a intercalar alguno que otro gruñido cuando le parecía que correspondía.

—Che, Draco… —dijo Harry en un momento, interrumpiendo lo que había estado diciendo y cambiando el tema de manera repentina— …¿qué te parece si mañana vamos a Hogsmeade?

—¿A Hogsmeade?

—Sí. —confirmó Harry con los ojos fijos en el tablero— Necesito comprar algunos útiles, las clases de estudio de Hermione para los OWLs consumen mucho pergamino, tinta y plumas… y además quiero comprar golosinas.

—¿Pero no era que Dumbledore había específicamente prohibido todas las salidas a Hogsmeade?

Harry alzó la cabeza y lo miró con verde picardía en los ojos. —Eso no quiere decir que no podamos ir igual.

Draco se llevó la mano al pecho en un fingido gesto tremendista. —El virtuoso… el íntegro… el más Bueno entre los Buenos… Harry Potter… ¿está proponiendo que nos escapemos a escondidas?

Harry se limitó a responder con una sonrisa maliciosa. Draco se la devolvió y preguntó: —¿A qué hora?

oOo

Presa de ansiosa anticipación, Harry lo estaba esperando a la puerta de Slytherin a la mañana siguiente después del desayuno. —¿Estás listo?

—No me abrigué de esta forma para quedarme a limpiar la habitación, Potter.

Harry ignoró por completo la ironía. —Bueno, vamos de una vez.

La escuela estaba muy silenciosa y casi desierta esa fría mañana invernal. Los alumnos llegarían de vuelta de las vacaciones recién en las últimas horas de la tarde. Los caminos y senderos de los jardines habían sido despejados de nieve pero la mayor parte del terreno estaba cubierta por un grueso manto blanco.

Habían ya avanzado cincuenta metros hacia el portón de entrada cuando de pronto Harry se desvió hacia un costado cubierto de nieve profunda.

—Potter, ¿que hacés? —interrogó Draco irritado, no lo seducía la idea de mojarse la ropa enterrándose en la nieve— ¿Adónde vas? Ése no es el camino hacia la entrada.

—No, por cierto. —respondió Harry, hundido hasta mitad de la pierna en la nieve— Pero no podemos salir por el portón, podrían vernos… y además debe de estar cerrado.

—¿Y por dónde tenés pensado salir? —preguntó Draco avanzando con renuencia aprovechando los agujeros que dejaba Harry a su paso.

—Conozco una vía segura para poder salir sin que nadie lo advierta.

Iban en dirección al bosque. —Potter, decime por favor que no tenés pensado ir cruzando el Bosque Prohibido.

—No vamos a ir a través del bosque… —Harry se dio vuelta un poco y le sonrió por encima del hombro— …sino por debajo del bosque.

—¿Por debajo…? —repitió Draco sin poder creerlo. El frío debía de haberle afectado a Potter lo poco de cerebro que le quedaba.

Se estaban aproximando al Sauce Golpeador. El árbol había detectado la presencia de extraños y comenzaba a moverse amenazador. Draco empezaba a arrepentirse de haber venido, Potter era un inconsciente… la escapada podía terminar siendo trágica.

—Sí, eso fue lo que dije, por debajo… ¿el frío te afecta la audición, Malfoy?

Draco le taladró la nuca con ojos hostiles. —Si te explicaras un poco más detalladamente no tendría que hacerte tantas preguntas, Potter.

Harry se estaba acercando a peligrosa distancia del irascible árbol, algunas de las ramas habían empezado a oscilar en el aire y otras a batir el suelo. Como ajeno a todo Harry seguía caminando directo hacia el robusto tronco.

Draco se detuvo. —Potter, a menos que conozcas un encantamiento efectivo… vas a terminar aplastado, hecho papilla.

—No, no se trata de un encantamiento. —Harry giró y lo miró— ¿Confiás en mí, Draco?

—Sí. —la respuesta había sido inmediata, automática… Draco pestañeó sorprendido… se daba cuenta de que, además, era totalmente cierta. Si Harry le ordenara en ese momento que se abrazara al tronco del sauce, Draco estaba seguro de que lo haría sin planteos ni cuestionamientos.

Harry sonrió con malicia y en ese momento la araña le cruzaba la cara a la altura de los ojos. Por alguna razón Draco imaginó que no se trataba de un buen augurio. —Debes de estar loco, Malfoy. ¿No sabés acaso lo peligroso que es confiar en mí? Hubo quienes confiaron y terminaron lastimados… o muertos.

Draco se le aproximó muy cerca, hasta casi tocarlo, y lo miró directo a los ojos. —En el peor de los casos creo que voy a tener la oportunidad de fanfarronear ante mi padre, con Diggory a mi lado, contándole que fuimos los únicos que pudimos vencerte en quidditch.

Harry no respondió enseguida, se quedó mirándolo un momento, una especie de tenue neblina pareció cruzar por los iris verdes; luego dijo con un tono algo ronco: —No sé si darte un puñetazo o un beso.

Con movimientos estudiados, Draco se quitó el guante de la mano izquierda y le tomó una mejilla sonrosada por el frío. —Harry… —empezó a decir con voz tierna, la araña aprovechó para cruzar a su mano, Harry inclinó apenas la cabeza haciendo descansar la cara sobre la palma abierta— … si hicieras cualquiera de esas dos cosas… vas a ser vos el que esté saludando a Diggory dentro de poco.

Draco le dio una suave cachetada y Harry estalló en una carcajada. —Vamos, Potter maricón, quiero llegar a Hogsmeade lo antes posible, si seguimos parados acá voy a terminar transformado en un bloque de hielo.

Antes de que Draco pudiera dar un paso, Harry lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo, y lo besó en la coronilla… un beso en la cabeza como el que les había dado a sus amigos ese día en la clase de Pociones.

—¡Arrgff…! ¡Soltame! —protestó Draco forcejeando para liberarse.

Sin parar de reír, Harry lo soltó, se dio vuelta y siguió avanzando y esquivando las móviles ramas del Sauce, cuando llegó al tronco tocó un nudo de la corteza y al instante el árbol quedó inmóvil.

Draco volvió a calzarse el guante y lo observó hacer con la más irritada de las miradas. Harry le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y desapareció por un agujero del tronco.

Draco lo siguió con pasos cautelosos, el Niño Maravilla no dejaba de sorprenderlo con sus secretos… nada mal para un Gryffindor.

Harry lo aguardaba en el interior alumbrado por un _Lumos_ en la punta de la varita.

—Este túnel nos va a llevar a El Antro de los Alaridos, en Hogsmeade. —le informó al tiempo que se ponían en marcha— Hay otro túnel que podríamos haber usado, un pasadizo directo del castillo a Honeydukes, pero Filch estaba limpiando el corredor donde está el acceso.

—¿El Antro de los Alaridos?, pero ese lugar está infestado de espectros y de criaturas demoníacas.

—No en realidad, nunca estuvo encantado, no es más que una casa vieja y ruinosa… ¿Te acordás del profesor Lupin?

—¿El licántropo?

—Sí, Lupin asistía a Hogwarts… —Harry pasó a contarle los arreglos que había hecho Dumbledore para las noches de luna llena— Ahora con la poción matalobos que le prepara Snape, Lupin puede controlarse bien cuando se transforma, el Antro hace muchos años que está abandonado.

—Sabés, estaba por hacer un comentario despreciativo sobre las personas que se asocian con licántropos y otras creaturas por el estilo. Pero, ¿quién soy yo para hablar?... mirame nomás, asociándome con vos. —dijo Draco con una sonrisa maligna.

—¡Ay que ocurrente, Malfoy! No me hagas reír tanto que no puedo respirar… —replicó Harry con desdén.

oOo

Hogsmeade bullía de gente y de actividad. Los negocios se veían cálidos e invitantes esa fría mañana invernal. Los chicos enfilaron primero hacia Honeydukes para abastecerse de golosinas.

—¿Te parece que vayamos ahora a comprar los útiles para la escuela? —preguntó Harry metiéndose un ratón de menta en la boca, cuando abandonaban la bombonería— ¿O preferís que vayamos a Zonko's?

—Mejor los útiles antes de gastarnos todos los galeones. —respondió Draco sonriendo— Y también tengo que pasar por lo del apotecario, necesito polvo de corteza de abedul y Blaise me había encargado que le comprara uñas de lagartija, no quiero que siga sacando de las mías.

—¿Vos y Blaise se siguen llevando muy bien según parece? —inquirió Harry.

Draco lo miró sorprendido. —¿Y qué tiene eso de extraño?

—Draco, vos sos un incordio el noventa por ciento del tiempo. Sólo un santo podría aguantarte… —declaró Harry burlón— …o un mártir.

—¡Ay que gracioso, Potter! No me hagas reír que me duele una muela.

—¿Te parece que…? ¡Uff…! —Harry se había chocado contra un mago que salía de la tienda de ropa de McGinn. Se le cayeron los paquetes y se esparcieron algunas golosinas.

—¡Oh, mil perdones! —el mago canoso se agachó para ayudarlo a juntar los dulces. Draco se quedó parado mirándolos con expresión entre aburrida y fastidiada, no movió ni un dedo para colaborar.

—Gracias. —dijo Harry— Yo también lo siento, creo que…

—Oh, ningún problema, hijo. —ambos se incorporaron y el mago le entregó la bolsa que había juntado, en ese momento lo miró de cerca y sus ojos derivaron a la cicatriz de la frente… pareció sorprenderse por un segundo pero inmediatamente recuperó el semblante jovial— Que pasen ustedes un muy buen día.

Entrecerrando los ojos, Draco lo observó alejarse hasta que el viejo se perdió entre la gente. —Te reconoció. —dijo volviéndose hacia Harry.

—Ninguna novedad. Casi todo el mundo me reconoce. —dijo Harry al tiempo que retomaban la marcha. Se levantó un poco el flequillo exponiendo la cicatriz con forma de rayo— Ésta me delata.

—Ya sé, pero yo suponía que se maravillaban y te alababan.

—Ya no. —dijo Harry sacando un caramelo de la bolsa— Gracias a Rita Skeeter… y ahora que me acuerdo… gracias _a vos_ también.

—Ah… esos artículos del año pasado… —recordó Draco con burlona nostalgia— …¡qué tiempos aquellos… tan divertidos!

Harry soltó una carcajada. —Para _vos_ … querrás decir.

—Naturalmente que para mí. —dijo Draco como quien establece lo obvio. Entraron en el negocio de venta de libros, la campanilla de la puerta anunció el ingreso de ambos. Se separaron y cada cual por su lado fue a curiosear las novedades entre los estantes. Draco lo encontró un rato más tarde en la sección de quidditch. Harry se había sentado en suelo y estaba leyendo muy absorto. A su lado tenía unos libros que había elegido para comprar y dos frascos de tinta.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Draco acercándosele.

Harry alzó la cabeza, cerró el libro que tenía en las manos y lo colocó junto con los otros. —Sí, ya elegí los que voy a comprar. —dijo poniéndose de pie. Los dos enfilaron hacia el mostrador.

—Un aficionado al quidditch según veo. —comentó el librero mientras le envolvía la compra— ¿Te gustaría jugar profesionalmente algún día?

Harry se encogió de hombros. —No sé… quizá.

Pagaron. Draco juntó los paquetes y lo miró inquisitivo. —Yo estaba convencido de que jugar profesionalmente era tu sueño para el futuro.

—Puede ser, pero después de nuestras prácticas de medianoche… es como si… cualquier otro juego, si no es con vos… no presenta ningún desafío.

Muy a su pesar Draco se sonrojó de satisfacción.

—¿Vamos al apotecario ahora? —preguntó Harry cuando salieron.

—Sí. —contestó Draco todavía incómodo por lo complacido que lo había dejado el comentario de Harry.

—Bueno, yo te sigo porque no me acuerdo donde queda…

—¡Señor Potter! —el viejo mago con el que se había chocado antes vino corriendo hasta ellos sonriendo ampliamente— ¡Qué suerte que lo vuelvo a encontrar!

—¿En qué lo puedo servir? —preguntó Harry con amabilidad, pero se puso tenso cuando el mago le posó una mano sobre el hombro.

El hombre cambió la sonrisa afable por una malevolente. —Ya me ha servido.

Draco notó entonces que el viejo tenía un objeto pequeño en la otra mano, en ese mismo instante Harry lo agarró del brazo. Sintió la muy conocida sensación de presión en el ombligo. ¡Un traslador!

Los tres se desmaterializaron con un _¡pop!_

oOo


	17. Voldemort

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 17 – Voldemort**

El traslador los llevó a un cementerio. Un sinfín de lápidas y estatuas, cual centinelas de las tumbas, brotaban de la nieve que cubría el terreno. El sol se reflejaba con violencia sobre el blanco prístino y el relumbrar intenso dificultaba la visión.

Harry jadeaba a su lado y por la mano que le aferraba el brazo podía sentir cómo temblaba. Los paquetes de las compras cayeron al suelo.

Draco no dejó pasar un segundo más. _—¡Petrificus totalus!_

El viejo mago que los había secuestrado se desplomó, el cuerpo rígido como una tabla. Draco también soltó los paquetes que llevaba en las manos, se desprendió del agarre de Harry y se agachó de inmediato para quitarle el traslador.

Harry dejó oír un sonido estrangulado, Draco alzó la cabeza. Una pesada nube de desesperación se sumió sobre él y una vez más le volvieron imágenes de Posey Parkinson comunicándole la muerte de su padre.

¡Dementors!

Cinco espectros encapuchados de deshilachadas vestiduras negras surgieron flotando desde detrás de un mausoleo. Segundos después se fueron aproximando para rodearlos. Y otras dos siluetas emergieron… un mago imponente, también encapuchado y otro bajito y de aspecto tímido, con una mano de plata. Los dos blandían varitas.

Draco se incorporó rápidamente y sacó la varita de un bolsillo. Metió a continuación la mano en un bolsillo de Harry, sacó la varita del Gryffindor y se la calzó entre los dedos. Lo cierto era que no las necesitaban, pero a Draco le pareció conveniente que el hecho permaneciera secreto por el momento. Y Harry estaba en un estado deplorable, quizá con varita la magia le resultara más fácil.

—¡Tu Patronus, Harry! —ordenó Draco, pero no esperó a que reaccionara y él mismo lanzó el encantamiento— _¡Expecto patronum!_

El Patronus tomó cuerpo de inmediato. Draco miró de soslayo a Harry, sudaba profusamente a pesar del frío intenso y los rasgos de la cara se le habían deformado en una mueca dolorida. Maldijo por lo bajo, Harry no le iba a significar ninguna ayuda.

Afortunadamente, el Patronus de Draco resultó lo suficientemente poderoso como para espantar a los dementors. Huyeron perseguidos por un Harry Potter plateado verdoso de quince años. Quedaron ellos cuatro solos y el viejo mago petrificado.

—Muy bien, joven Malfoy. —silbó el mago encapuchado— Su magia se ha vuelto muy potente. Mucho más fuerte incluso que la de su finado padre, me atrevería a agregar.

—¡Voldemort! —Draco escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno, sus dedos se apretaron alrededor del mango de la varita— ¡Usted lo mató!

—Y ahora voy a matarlo a Ud.. —declaró Voldemort sin rodeos— ¡Wormtail!

Pettigrew apuntó la varita y formuló la Maldición: _—¡Avada Kedavra!_

—¡NOOO…!

El grito de Harry resonó hasta cielo y arrancó ecos helados de todos los rincones del cementerio. Tomó a Draco del brazo lo hizo girar y se le colocó adelante. Draco observó aterrado cómo lo impactaba la Maldición Mortal. El haz verde tenía el mismo tono que los ojos de Harry.

—Harry… —susurró Draco, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el cuerpo de Harry había quedado inerte instantáneamente y comenzaba a desplomarse. Draco se movió de inmediato para sostenerlo un grito desgarrado pugnaba por escapársele de la garganta. Voldemort pronunció un _Expelliarmus_ y se hizo con las varitas de ambos.

—Potter… —articuló Draco con voz áspera y fue bajándole el cuerpo hasta depositarlo sobre la nieve. Se quitó los guantes, le sacó la bufanda roja y amarilla y la arrojó a un lado; tentó el cuello con los dedos… no tenía pulso. —No… no puede ser… —le apretó la oreja contra el pecho… ningún sonido, ningún movimiento, ningún latido… —¡Oh, Merlín, no!

La garganta le ardía, las entrañas se le contrajeron. Alzó la cabeza para mirarle el rostro, los ojos estaban abiertos… mirando al cielo sin verlo… carentes de vida…

Algo en su interior pareció estallar rompiéndose en mil pedazos, desgarrándolo. Los ojos se le nublaron… pero no podían ser lágrimas, porque los Malfoy no lloran. Además se trataba nada más que de Potter… sólo Potter.

_¡Oh… Harry… no!_

No podía estar pasando algo así, se suponía que Harry y él vencieran juntos a Voldemort. Así era como lo habían planeado. Para eso habían dedicado tantas horas de práctica perfeccionando sus habilidades mágicas. Se complementaban a la perfección, juntos eran imbatibles… Snape se lo había dicho… y Snape nunca le mentía. Necesitaba a Harry… ¿cómo iba a derrotar a Voldemort si estaba solo?

La respuesta le llegó como una voz en la oscuridad… una voz muy parecida a la de su padre. La muerte de Harry era una forma más de trabajar juntos. Draco sólo tenía que darles vuelta el tablero y adueñarse de la ventaja… y para eso, nadie mejor que un Malfoy…

Lo fue invadiendo una furia feroz que desplazó el dolor. Alzó la barbilla y clavó una mirada asesina en los dos magos que lo contemplaban parados a corta distancia. Lentamente se puso de pie, enderezó los hombros y se preparó para ponerle freno al Señor Oscuro… para liquidarlo de una vez y para siempre.

—El muy idiota de Potter… —dijo Voldemort con una risa malevolente— sacrificándose y muriendo en lugar de un Malfoy… ¡Habrase visto tamaña necedad…! Es una lástima. Vivo, hubiese podido sacarle mucho mayor provecho.

—No va a estar muerto por mucho tiempo más. —aseveró Draco con desdén— Yo le devolveré la vida… yo lo resucitaré.

—¿Devolverle la vida? ¿Resucitarlo? —Voldemort soltó una carcajada obscena— ¡Muchacho estúpido! No existe un contraconjuro que anule la Maldición Mortal.

—¡Ja! Eso sólo demuestra lo limitado de sus conocimientos. —replicó Draco con desafiante desprecio— La mamá de Harry descubrió el contraconjuro y lo dejó registrado en su diario. Es muy sencillo, por cierto, _Revivicus_ es la fórmula, y me bastará pronunciarla para traerlo de vuelta. Harry Potter volverá a la vida.

—¿Realmente cree que daría resultado? —preguntó Voldemort con una risa incrédula.

—No lo creo, lo sé. Lo he visto. —afirmó Draco, y agregó provocándolo— Es un encantamiento dificilísimo, sin embargo, se necesita un poder mágico excepcional, que muy pocos magos poseemos… yo logré usarlo con todo éxito porque sé cuál es la llave a la magia… la clave está en querer algo con todo el ser de uno… y yo quiero a Potter vivo otra vez.

Voldemort había quedado en silencio… ¿sorprendido? ¿confundido? Draco concentró su atención en Wormtail y murmuró un inaudible: — _Imperio_. La maldición resultó efectiva, el cuerpo de Pettigrew se puso tenso y los ojos se le tornaron opacos. Mentalmente, Draco le ordenó que no hiciera absolutamente nada.

Voldemort alzó la varita y lo apuntó. Draco tensó todos los músculos y se preparó para esquivar o neutralizar cualquier hechizo que le lanzara. Había muchas posibilidades de que su plan fracasara. Voldemort tenía una capacidad inigualable para detectar mentiras… pero todo lo que Draco le había dicho era verdad… y estaba además la provocación… la tentación de demostrar su poderío…

El Señor Oscuro desvió la varita, la dirigió hacia el cuerpo yaciente de Harry y exclamó: _—¡Revivicus!_

Una fracción de segundo después Voldemort se desplomó muerto sobre el suelo.

Draco alzó los ojos al cielo y sonrió. —Te he vengado, padre. Y ahora decile al inconsciente de Potter que mueva su culito de maricón y que vuelva de inmediato… a ver si le puedo hacer entrar algo de sensatez en esa cabezota de Gryffindor.

A los pies de Draco, Harry dejó oír un gemido dolorido. Draco bajó la mirada y luego volvió a alzarla hacia el cielo. Se le amplió la sonrisa. —Gracias.

—Urgh… ¿que pasó? —graznó Harry cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente.

Draco se agachó, tomó un puñado de nieve y se la frotó a Harry en la mejilla. La araña aprovechó el puente y cruzó a Harry. —Te moriste, pedazo de boludo.

—¿Eh…? —Harry pestañeó varias veces en rápida sucesión y luego fijó los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos en Draco— ¿Me morí?

Draco asintió. —Te interpusiste y te acertó la Maldición que iba dirigida a mí. Maldito Gryffindor tenías que ser… genio y figura…

—¿Y cómo es que estoy vivo entonces? No que no lo agradezca pero… ¿Cómo?

—Engañé a Voldemort, lo provoqué para que usara el _Revivicus_. —Draco hizo una seña hacia el cuerpo caído.

Harry giró la cabeza para mirar. —¿Y cómo pudiste hacerlo?, Voldemort se da cuenta cuando le mienten… o se daba…

—No le mentí, todo lo que le dije es verdad. —sonrió con malicia—Sólo que… creo que no llegué a mencionarle la parte de _una vida por una vida…_

—¡Genial, Draco… cuán Slytherin de tu parte! —lo elogió Harry entusiasmado y sonriente. —Gracias.

—Me debés una, Potter. —declaró Draco. En ese instante vio que la araña correteaba por la frente de Harry. Draco frunció el ceño, estiró una mano y le apartó el flequillo para poder ver mejor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo? —preguntó Harry con inquietud.

—Tenés otra cicatriz. —Draco las estudió con atención, la nueva también tenía forma de rayo pero cruzaba y se superponía con la de siempre— Supongo que significa que a partir de ahora sos oficialmente el Niño Que Sobrevivió Dos Veces.

Harry soltó un gemido quejoso. —¡Viva yo!

Draco le dio un suave coscorrón y se incorporó. Miró primero al mago que seguía petrificado, luego sus ojos derivaron al cuerpo inerte de Voldemort y finalmente se posaron en Wormtail que seguía de pie e inmóvil en el mismo lugar. Empezó a pensar considerando cómo iban a hacer para volver a Hogwarts.

Harry también se alzó y exclamó: —¡Pettigrew!

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Draco confundido.

—Peter Pettigrew… o Wormtail. Fue el que traicionó a mis padres y el que inculpó a Sirius… el que mató a Cedric. —Harry frunció la frente— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Lo tengo bajo _Imperio_. —respondió Draco. En ese momento notó que Wormtail todavía sostenía la varita en la mano— _¡Accio varita!_

La varita de Wormtail voló a la mano de Draco. Repitió el conjuro y recuperó las otras tres que estaban en poder de Voldemort. Le devolvió a Harry la suya y se guardó las demás en un bolsillo.

Harry caminó hasta Wormtail y lo empujó. Pettigrew se desplomó sobre la nieve. —¡Hijo de puta! —le escupió Harry. Luego transfiguró su bufanda en una soga y lo amarró. A continuación usó un encantamiento para dormirlo. A Draco le pareció que estaba exagerando pero se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno.

Mientras Harry estaba ocupado en esos menesteres, Draco le quitó el traslador que el mago petrificado tenía todavía en la mano. Al parecer se trataba de un traslador de una sola dirección, Draco bufó decepcionado. —Che, Potter, ¿tenés alguna idea de dónde estamos?

—Es el mismo cementerio al que me trajo Voldemort al final de la tercera prueba. —contestó Harry y seguidamente le dio dos violentas patadas al cadáver del Señor Oscuro— ¡En este mismo lugar fue donde hiciste matar a Cedric, hijo de mil putas! —gritó y le descargó otra andanada de puntapiés.

Draco revoleó los ojos ante el berrinche. —¿Cómo vamos a hacer para volver a la escuela?

Harry interrumpió la rabieta y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. —¿Llevás puesto el regalo que te hice en navidad?

—¡Ah, claro! —dijo Draco sacando la cadena y el medallón de debajo de la ropa— me había olvidado.

Harry se le acercó sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza. —Ay Draco, Draco, Draco… ¿qué es lo que harías vos sin mí?

—Mejor no tratemos de descubrirlo. —respondió Draco serio— Hace un rato estuvimos muy cerca… y no me gustó para nada.

Harry se sonrojó complacido, bajó la barbilla y murmuró tímidamente: —Me alegra que quieras tenerme junto a vos.

—No te hinches de orgullo, Potter. —dijo Draco— Mis motivos son puramente egoístas. Si no te tengo a vos el quidditch dejaría de ser un desafío y perdería todo interés.

Harry rió. Posiblemente la razón aducida por Draco era cierta. Pero los dos sabían que no era la única razón.

oOo


	18. Confrontación en la estación de Hogsmeade

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 18 – Confrontación en la estación de Hogsmeade**

La tarde ya declinaba, estaban en invierno y oscurecía muy temprano. Las sombras se alargaban, la temperatura descendía, Draco sintió una corriente helada subiéndole por la espalda.

—¿Y de ahora en más qué hacemos, Potter? —preguntó Draco mientras Harry controlaba por enésima vez las cuerdas que amarraban a Wormtail. Ya habían decidido que se iban a llevar a Pettigrew y el cuerpo de Voldemort, al otro mago innominado lo dejarían petrificado en el cementerio, ya después les dirían a los aurores que se encargaran de venir a buscarlo.

—¿Qué querés decir?

—Nos pasamos todo este último tiempo practicando y preparándonos para liberar al mundo de este lunático, —Draco le dio una patada al cadáver— y triunfamos. ¿Pero ahora qué? ¿Se acabaron las lecciones? ¿Volvemos a la normalidad? ¿Al tedio rutinario de la escuela de magia?

Harry se incorporó y se rascó la cabeza, las negras mechas húmedas de nieve se le pararon más rebeldes que nunca. —La verdad es que no estoy seguro… para serte sincero no me parecería mal algo normal aunque tedioso, siquiera por un tiempo… para mí sería un cambio.

—Potter, sos el aburrimiento personificado. —Draco lo vio temblar y notó entonces que tenía todavía las ropas mojadas. Dejó oír un profundo suspiro exasperado— Y además sos un idiota.

Harry lo miró desconcertado. —¿Qué hice ahora?

Pisoteando con pasos enérgicos la nieve, Draco se le aproximó. —Realmente sos un idiota, —se desató la bufanda verde y blanca y se la enrolló alrededor del cuello, luego usó dos encantamientos, uno para secarle la ropa y otro para entibiarlo— Paradójico sería que hayas podido sobrevivir dos veces a la Maldición Mortal para terminar muriéndote de una pulmonía.

A Harry se le encendió toda la brillante luz de la sonrisa. —Nada así de trágico va a pasarme mientras te tenga a vos para cuidarme.

—¿Y vos creés que lo hago para cuidarte? —desestimó Draco la idea con una risa ronca— Lo hago por autopreservación. Me lincharían si volviera con el Héroe del Mundo Mágico muerto o me encerrarían de por vida en Azkaban por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo.

—Claro… por supuesto… ¿cómo pude llegar a pensar que lo hacías por otros motivos? —dijo Harry ampliando aun más la sonrisa.

Draco endureció la expresión. —Dejá de mirarme como si acabara de bajarte la luna… Gryffindor engreído… ¡y vámonos de una vez de acá! Quizá vos no te das cuenta ¡pero hace un frío de cagarse!

Harry asintió sin dejar de sonreír. Usó un _Mobilicorpus_ sobre Wormtail. El cuerpo del mortífago dormido y amarrado levitó y fue siguiéndolo. Entre los dos juntaron los paquetes de las compras, los redujeron de tamaño y se los guardaron en los bolsillos.

Harry agarró con una mano la muñeca de Wormtail y con la otra tomó a Draco del brazo. Draco usó también un _Mobilicorpus_ sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort, el cadáver se elevó un poco en el aire… un espectáculo macabro si los hay. Haciendo una mueca de asco Draco le agarró una muñeca. Luego activó apropiadamente el traslador y los cuatro se desvanecieron con un _pop_.

oOo

El traslador los depositó en el andén de la estación de trenes… el Expreso de Hogwarts acababa de llegar, bajaba de él tren una marejada de alumnos de regreso de las vacaciones.

Harry, Draco y los dos cuerpos quedaron enredados desordenadamente en el suelo, a la pila se sumaron algunos alumnos que tambalearon y se les cayeron encima cuando se materializaron de forma tan repentina. Un nutrido corro de curiosos se juntó alrededor de ellos mientras se afanaban por desenredarse.

—Voy a entrar a la oficina del guarda para avisarle a Dumbledore por la chimenea. —dijo Harry cuando finalmente pudieron ponerse de pie— Vigilame muy de cerca de Wormtail, si se despierta ponelo de nuevo a dormir. Lo necesito vivo, su declaración va a ser necesaria para exonerar a mi padrino.

Draco asintió y canceló los Mobilicorpus, Harry partió apresurado. Los dos cuerpos, muerto uno y dormido y amarrado el otro, quedaron sobre el suelo donde habían caído. Draco les lanzó una mirada hostil a los que tenía alrededor. —¿Y ustedes… qué se quedan acá parados? ¿No tienen que subirse a los carritos?

Algunos empezaron a retirarse, cuchicheando como locos entre ellos… pero hubo otros que se quedaron. Parkinson, Crabbe y Goyle y otros Slytherin se fueron abriendo paso a los codazos hasta quedar al frente del círculo.

—Humm… ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dijo desdeñoso Zane McCoy, el Slytherin de séptimo año capitán del equipo de quidditch— Draco Malfoy con dos cadáveres. Esto no le augura nada bueno al novio de Potter.

—¡Andá a cagar, McCoy! —le espetó Draco desafiante. Se dio cuenta en ese momento de que podía llegar a haber problemas si los hijos de los mortífagos leales reconocían al Señor Oscuro en el cuerpo muerto que yacía sobre el andén.

Wormtail eligió justo ese momento para empezar a moverse, todas las miradas derivaron hacia él. Draco se apresuró a renovar el encantamiento para dormirlo.

—¡Hey, yo sé quién es! —gritó Goyle apuntándolo con el dedo— Reconozco esa mano de plata… es Wo… _mfgph…_

Parkinson le tapó la boca con la mano y no lo dejó terminar. Luego sonrió con dulzura y dijo: —Creo que muchos de nosotros sabemos quién es… y es nuestro deber escoltarlo de vuelta a casa.

 _¡Por la barba de Merlín!,_ pensó Draco. De repente habían aparecido siete varitas que lo apuntaban. Más que nada estaba preocupado de que liberaran a Wormtail; la felicidad de Harry dependía del testimonio de Pettigrew… y si bien Draco seguía detestando a Harry la mayor parte del tiempo… de ningún modo iba a permitir que le arrebataran la felicidad.

Zane comentó malicioso sin dejar de apuntarlo amenazador: —Creo que llegó la hora de ver cómo queda Dreiquín acribillado a hechizos.

—No vas a tener el gusto. —dijo Draco fríamente y formuló inmediatamente: _—¡Expelliarmus!_ —la varita de Zane salió disparada de su mano, voló por el aire y terminó cayendo a una docena de metros sobre la plataforma.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —llegó a pronunciar Draco una vez más, sobre Parkinson, antes de que lo alcanzara el contraataque de los otros Slytherins; cinco hechizos le acertaron simultáneamente. Draco cayó abatido, retorciéndose de dolor… pero no duró mucho en esa posición desventajosa. _—¡Finite incantatem!_

Hubo exclamaciones, gritos, murmuraciones… Draco había anulado todos los hechizos y estaba en pie otra vez. _—¡Stupefy!_ —exclamó desmayando a May Puebla— _¡Inflammo!_ —la varita de Goyle se prendió fuego, se vio obligado a soltarla— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —desarmó a Crabbe. Otros dos hechizos lo impactaron.

Draco canceló las maldiciones un segundo después y desarmó a otro de sus atacantes. Sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más, otros Slytherins se iban sumando, Pansy y Zane habían recuperado sus varitas y volvían a arremeter. Ninguno de los curiosos sacó la varita para defender a Draco… _distinto sería si fuera Harry la víctima y no yo_ , pensó Draco.

Estaba a punto de lanzar otro hechizo cuando Goyle cargó contra él arremetiendo y bufando como un toro rabioso, lo esquivó con maestría de reflejos y alcanzó a verlo azotarse contra los tablones del andén. Unos brazos férreos lo atraparon desde atrás, Draco sacudió con violento impulso la cabeza hacia atrás, el fenomenal cabezazo noqueó al atacante y pudo liberarse… era la primera vez que usaba la cabeza como arma… el golpe lo había dejado mareado, trastabilló… Goyle desde el suelo aprovechó para tacklearlo.

Draco se desplomó y su ya maltratado cráneo recibió un nuevo impacto al chocar contra las maderas del andén… aulló de dolor. Goyle le había echado las manos al cuello e intentaba estrangularlo.

Con el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Parkinson y a Zane acercándose a Wormtail. —¡No! —trató de gritar pero sólo le salió un sonido ahogado, Goyle seguía estrujándole el cuello sin misericordia.

Le dio dos puñetazos en las orejas al estrangulador para que aflojara la presión y pronunció un _¡Sonorus!_ sobre sí. —¡POTTER! —la voz retumbó con potencia ensordecedora, aturdiendo y sobresaltando a todos.

Goyle lo soltó y trató de retroceder agarrándose las orejas, le corría sangre entre los dedos. Draco le aferró la toga y con ese punto de apoyo usó una vez más la cabeza como objeto contundente sobre la frente de Goyle. El golpe volvió a marearlo, no obstante logró igualmente atacar a Pansy con un _¡Furnunculus!_

Parkinson chilló espantada, retrocedió cubierta de repente de dolorosas ampollas. Pero Zane y otros dos Slytherin avanzaban implacables… no iba a poder con todos…

— _¡Stupefy! ¡Stupefy! ¡Stupefy!_ —se oyó en rápida sucesión, los tres atacantes cayeron desmayados instantáneamente. Harry Potter había llegado al rescate.

Aliviado, Draco se dejó caer sobre el suelo. Y neutralizó el _Sonorus_ sobre su voz.

El alivio no le duró mucho, sin embargo, Goyle se había recuperado un poco y le dio un tremendo puñetazo en la cara con la fuerza de una locomotora. No por nada había elegido Draco a Goyle como uno de sus matones… sintió en ese instante el _crac_ de uno de sus pómulos fracturándose.

Un aullido de rabia resonó en el aire y Goyle salió volando disparado como una bala de cañón, chocó con un grupo de alumnos y los derribó como en un juego de bolos.

Un Harry de aspecto salvaje apareció frente Draco. La bufanda de Slytherin alrededor de su cuello se había desatado parcialmente, tenía las mejillas encendidas y el pelo tan desordenado como siempre. Se agachó a su lado, se quitó los guantes y los guardó en un bolsillo, luego estiró la mano y le tocó la mejilla herida. —

_Numbus._

Draco percibió un cosquilleo y unos segundos después el dolor se desvaneció por completo. Sólo quedó la sensación cálida de los callosos dedos de Harry sobre su cara.

—¿Estás bien, Malfoy? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

Harry soltó una carcajada, se incorporó y le tendió una mano para ayudarlo a alzarse. Una vez que lo tuvo en pie, se volvió hacia la multitud de curiosos arracimados en torno y comenzó a increparlos con furia.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Pero qué mierda les pasa! ¿Por qué nadie trató de ayudar a Malfoy…! ¡Tuvo que arreglárselas solo contra una docena! ¡Debería darles…!

 _Salazar me asista, a lo que hemos llegado_ , pensó Draco en tanto Harry seguía con su letanía de reproches. _Potter enardecido de santa indignación reprendiendo a todos en mi defensa. ¡Qué bochorno! ¡Un oprobio que no voy a poder lavar hasta el fin de mis días!_ Fue juntando las varitas desperdigadas de los Slytherins abatidos en tanto Harry continuaba riñéndolos.

—…todos ustedes tienen varitas y saben cómo usarlas. ¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso no asisten a una escuela de magia? Algunos de ustedes ya se sabían unos cuantos hechizos antes de empezar a estudiar en Hogwarts…

Todos los del círculo de alumnos se removían inquietos en sus lugares. La cabeza gacha, en contrito silencio.

—Me avergüenzo más que de ninguno de los Gryffindors… se supone que seamos protectores…

La punta de una varita se proyectó entre dos hombros. Draco vio el luminoso haz rojo del hechizo brotar en dirección a Harry, automáticamente saltó para interponerse, la maldición lo alcanzó de lleno.

oOo


	19. Virtuoso despliegue de sincronía mágica

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 19 – Virtuoso despliegue de sincronía mágica**

El _Cruciatus_ no era precisamente una de las maldiciones predilectas de Draco. Ver a alguien retorciéndose en agonía como si miles de agujas candentes le perforaran los músculos y los huesos, verlo estremecerse espasmódico con un rictus de indecible tortura en la expresión… no era para nada divertido, sino todo lo contrario. Y ser víctima de la maldición era mucho peor aun.

Todo el cuerpo se le sacudió de dolor cuando el hechizo le acertó. No era la primera vez… ya lo había experimentado antes. Había sido el tema de estudio de una semana de lecciones a principios de diciembre, esas clases habían sido supervisadas muy de cerca por el profesor Dumbledore. Así y todo era una maldición a la que uno nunca llegaba a habituarse. Y hacían falta ingentes cantidades de fuerza de voluntad para poder anularla con el contraconjuro.

Todo hechizo tiene su contrahechizo —Harry se lo había enseñado en el armario debajo de la escalera… parecía que eso había ocurrido hacía una eternidad… y sólo habían pasado unos meses— El _Cruciatus_ no era una excepción.

— _¡Orgasio!_ —escupió Draco con dificultad entre los dientes apretados. Un placer sublime, casi rayano con el dolor de tan intenso, lo inundó.

De algún modo, Draco se las arregló para mantenerse en pie durante los pocos segundos que el encantamiento orgásmico se mantuvo activo. El placer extremo tenía el mismo efecto nocivo del dolor extremo, quizá era por eso que el encantamiento era casi desconocido. Harry lo había encontrado en uno de los tantos libros, muchos de ellos rarísimos, que le había facilitado Dumbledore para que se preparara. Había sido Harry el que había establecido la conexión de que podría usarse para contrarrestar el _Cruciatus_. Potter podía ser muy sagaz en ocasiones, pensó Draco, más tarde iba a tener que agradecérselo porque el encantamiento dio resultado.

Todos los que estaban alrededor se habían quedado en completo silencio, asombrados. Poco a poco fue alzando la cabeza, los ojos grises brillando como láminas de hielo. Harry, delante de él lo observaba con preocupación, pero luego de intercambiar miradas dejó caer sobre su rostro la máscara imperturbable que Draco tan bien le conocía. La tensión fue creciendo en el andén hasta límites imposibles, la atmósfera podría haberse cortado con un filo.

Draco giró sobre sus talones hacia la dirección de donde había provenido la maldición. El culpable, naturalmente, ya no estaba allí, la multitud de alumnos era el entorno ideal para mimetizarse. Se hubiese dicho que sería imposible identificarlo.

Pero nadie podía esconderse de Draco y Harry cuando trabajaban juntos.

Ninguno de los dos elevó demasiado la voz, pero las palabras sonaron como disparos que horadaron el rígido entramado del ambiente. Muchos se explicaron entonces por qué se les habían otorgado privilegios, la pareja mágica demostró su excepcionalidad y valía con perfecta coordinación.

— _Prior incantatem Crucio._

— _Origem revelo._

— _Cum lucet manifestet._

Los conjuros habían sido lanzados en rápida sucesión y con sincrónica maestría

Una nube verdosa comenzó a condensarse por encima de la muchedumbre de estudiantes, fue tornándose densa y contrayéndose hasta volverse casi sólida encima de una alumna en particular… y el cuerpo de la chica empezó a brillar.

Brotaron exclamaciones de los que estaban alrededor, delatada por la fosforescencia, la culpable levantó la varita… hasta ahí llegó.

— _Expelliarmus._

— _Accio_ varita.

— _Petrificus totalus._

— _Acciocorpo._

La varita de la atacante voló por los aires a la mano de Draco, el hechizo paralizante de Harry la hizo desplomarse al suelo, y el conjuro de Draco la trajo arrastrando hasta ellos. Era una Ravenclaw de sexto, sin lugar a dudas hija de mortífagos.

Harry fue lanzando _Incarcerus_ sobre los Slytherins abatidos y Draco fue conjurando los cuerpos amarrados apilándolos junto al de la Ravenclaw que seguía petrificada y brillando. La varita de la atacante de Draco se sumó a las que ya tenía guardadas en el bolsillo.

Todo había ocurrido en menos de un minuto.

Harry se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz y se ajustó la bufanda verde y blanca alrededor del cuello. Luego les dirigió una mirada seria e intimidante al perplejo y espantado círculo de alumnos que los rodeaba. —Mi nombre es Harry Potter. —declaró solemne— Seguramente ya me conocen. Soy El Niño Que Sobrevivió.

—Dos veces. —aclaró Draco. Harry giró y lo recriminó con la mirada. Draco desestimó la amonestación alzando una comisura.

—Mi compañero… —prosiguió Harry haciendo un gesto hacia Draco— …es Draco Malfoy. Es posible que haya quienes no lo conozcan, pero les puedo asegurar que van a oír a hablar de él. Es El Que con Astucia Venció a Voldemort.

El nombre arrancó exclamaciones, gritos contenidos y murmullos que fueron creciendo en intensidad. Harry carraspeó ruidosamente y dio unos pasos hasta el cadáver de Voldemort, murmuró algo y el cuerpo sin vida del ex Señor Oscuro se alzó en pie. Nuevamente se hizo completo silencio.

—Éste… —continuó Harry y le sacó la capucha— era Voldemort… sin lugar a dudas todos han oído de él… El Que No Debe Nombrarse pasará a ser a partir de hoy El Que Está Bien Muerto.

Por unos instantes hubo completo silencio, no se oyó el sonido de una respiración, ni el de latido alguno, todos paralizados por el shock observaban a Voldemort con ojos desorbitados.

Segundos después y como respondiendo a una orden no expresada todos huyeron gritando y se dispersaron despavoridos.

Fue en medio de ese caos que llegó Dumbledore acompañado por otros profesores. Habían usado como trasporte una ilegalísima alfombra mágica, que en ese mismo momento se enrolló sobre sí misma y desapareció. Los profesores se afanaron para restaurar el orden y la calma entre los espantados alumnos. Dumbledore enfiló hacia los responsables que habían desatado la batahola.

—Señor Potter, señor Malfoy, —la mirada del director derivó un segundo hacia los cuerpos apilados sobre el suelo— parecería que ustedes han creado gran confusión y alboroto entre los alumnos.

—Todo es culpa de Potter. —se apresuró Draco a excusarse y distraídamente hizo como que se ponía a controlar e Wormtail… que no necesitaba control alguno puesto que seguía tan atado y dormido como antes.

—Perdón, señor. —se disculpó Harry con tono apesadumbrado.

Dumbledore examinó el cadáver que seguía parado sostenido por el encantamiento que le había puesto Harry. —Humm… al parecer la aventura ha tenido resultados interesantes. Estoy más que ansioso de conocer el relato detallado de lo que ocurrió.

—Va a tener que ser Draco el que se lo cuente… porque yo estuve muerto la mayor parte del tiempo.

El director tuvo un sobresalto que no alcanzó a disimular. —¿Cómo ha dicho?

Con una mano Harry se echó el flequillo hacia atrás y expuso la frente con las dos cicatrices. Sonrió bobalicón. —Pettigrew atacó a Draco con _Avada Kedavra_ … pero yo… medio que me interpuse.

—Ah… —el director le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Draco que se había agachado al lado de Wormtail— Ya veo…

Draco se incorporó de golpe, el medallón se balanceó por el movimiento repentino. Se abrió un poco la camisa para guardárselo debajo, rozó el cuello lacerado, el contacto le arrancó una mueca de dolor.

Harry se dio cuenta y frunció el ceño con preocupación. —¿Estás bien?

—Nada que madame Pomfrey no pueda curar. —respondió Draco al tiempo que se frotaba uno de los tantos chichones que tenía en el cráneo. Todos los golpes recibidos en la cabeza… y los que había dado con ella… empezaban a pasarle la factura.

—Siendo ese el caso, sugiero que vayamos de regreso a Hogwarts. —propuso Dumbledore y dio un par de palmadas. La alfombra voladora se materializó debajo de sus pies, mucho más amplia que cuando habían llegado, con lugar suficiente para transportar también a los alumnos apilados.

Momentos después todos surcaban el aire, colina arriba, hacia el castillo.

oOo


	20. Presunciones equivocadas

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 20 – Presunciones equivocadas**

—¡Trescientos puntos menos!

Apenas hubieron salido del despacho del director, Draco explotó. Su voz resonó en el pasillo desierto. —¡Trescientos puntos!

—A mí también me quitó trescientos puntos. —le recordó Harry. Pero eso no sirvió para aplacar a Draco.

—¡Trescientos puntos! —repitió furioso. El dolor de cabeza se le había intensificado por el ataque de rabia. —Salvamos al mundo mágico de la amenaza de Voldemort y ¿qué recibimos como recompensa?... ¡Trescientos puntos menos para nuestras Casas!

—Bueno… pero hay que tener en cuenta que nos fuimos a Hogsmeade sin pedir permiso…

Draco lo miró con ojos asesinos. —Potter…

—Si ya sé… mejor cierro la boca…

—Sí, más te vale…

—¡Harry! —Hermione y Ron vinieron corriendo hasta ellos— ¿Dónde estabas? —le recriminó ella— Veníamos justo a avisarle a Dumbledore que no podíamos encontrarte por ningún lado. —en ese momento pareció notar la presencia de Draco— Ah… hola, Malfoy. ¿Qué te pasó en la cara?

Draco ni se dignó a contestarle, estiró la mano hacia Harry. —Mis compras.

Harry sacó de un bolsillo los paquetes reducidos de tamaño y se los entregó. —No dejes de ir a ver Pomfrey, esa mejilla se ve muy mal.

—Tenés suerte de que no te mande _a vos_ a ver Pomfrey. —replicó Draco con brusquedad— ¡Trescientos puntos! —exclamó una vez más. Giró sobre sus talones y se alejó a grandes pasos.

Antes de que las voces que había dejado atrás se perdieran alcanzó a oír la pregunta de Weasley. —¿Por qué llevás puesta una bufanda de Slytherin?

Enfiló hacia los subsuelos. —¡Maldito Gryffindor! —iba mascullando entre dientes, todavía muy fastidiado por la tracalada de puntos que les había quitado el director, recordó el diálogo de la noche anterior durante la partida de ajedrez.

— _¿Pero no era que Dumbledore había específicamente prohibido todas las salidas a Hogsmeade?_

— _Eso no quiere decir que no podamos ir igual._

oOo

La sala común estaba repleta, hirviendo de comentarios sobre las vacaciones… y sobre lo que había pasado en la estación. Se produjo un tenso silencio cuando Draco entró. Hubo varias miradas que se entrecerraron descontentas y hasta hubo quienes alzaron las varitas.

Draco hizo una pausa en el umbral. —Se lo voy a decir una sola vez… —pronunció con tono grave y duro— …siete Slytherins y una Ravenclaw han sido expulsados por haberme atacado en la estación. Si alguien más se anima a atacarme… lo van a expulsar también… y les puedo asegurar que cuando lo echen va a salir en pedazos… porque estoy dispuesto a defenderme.

Les dirigió una mirada particularmente intencionada a aquellos que eran notorios hijos de mortífagos. —Voldemort está muerto. Potter y yo lo matamos. Si cualquiera osara siquiera _mirar_ a Potter con malos ojos por eso… créanme… se van a arrepentir. —dibujó una sonrisa helada— Espero que nos hayamos entendido.

Alzó la barbilla altanero y cruzó hacia la entrada a los dormitorios. Todos retrocedieron para abrirle paso.

Cuando entró a la habitación notó que las pertenencias de Crabbe y Goyle ya habían sido retiradas. —Pelotudos. —masculló.

Unos segundos después Blaise asomó la cabeza por la puerta. —¿Me permitiría entrar, su Alteza?

—¡Ay, que ocurrente! —exclamó Draco haciéndole una seña para que pasara, acababa de dejar las compras sobre su cama. Murmuró algo y los libros y las golosinas recuperaron su tamaño normal.

Blaise cerró la puerta y fue a sentarse en la silla del escritorio de Draco. —Un muy buen discurso el que les diste recién, lamento haberme perdido el show de la estación. Por los comentarios que oí parece que fue algo espectacular… y qué linda tenés la cara.

Draco gruñó algo ininteligible y se sentó sobre la cama para sacarse las botas. El movimiento de inclinarse le avivó el dolor de cabeza. _Quizá debería haber ido primero al área hospitalaria,_ pensó.

—Así que vos y el Gryffindor anteojudo mataron a Voldemort. ¿Me contás como fue?

—Pura suerte. — respondió Draco. Se puso de pie y tuvo que sostenerse del poste de la cama porque en ese momento le dio un ataque de mareos. De golpe toda la adrenalina que lo había inundado por todo lo ocurrido pareció desvanecerse. De golpe todos los dolores y el miedo que había venido ignorando a fuerza de voluntad se hicieron muy presentes para reclamar sus fueros.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la frente sobre la dura madera del poste. Solo, había enfrentado al mago oscuro más poderoso de la época y había sobrevivido. Tuvo que respirar hondo para contener la náusea… a Harry lo habían matado frente a sus ojos… cierto era que había podido vengar a su padre… ¡pero Harry había estado muerto!

¡Harry había estado muerto!

—¡Por Merlín, Draco, estás hecho un desastre! —Blaise se había puesto de pie, le dio un suave apretón en el brazo y enfiló hacia la puerta— Voy a buscar una poción de curación, vuelvo enseguida.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Blaise, Draco abrió los ojos. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para recomponerse, para sobreponerse a los dolores… para contener las lágrimas. Era un Malfoy… los Malfoy nunca mostraban debilidad… _los Malfoy no lloran_.

Se quitó las ropas dejándolas caer al suelo. Sólo con los boxers puestos… y el medallón que le colgaba del cuello se aproximó al espejo. Blaise no había estado errado… estaba hecho un desastre… más pálido que lo habitual, el cuello mostraba unas feísimas escoriaciones —por las _atenciones_ de Goyle—, la mejilla estaba espantosamente inflamada y el púrpura contrastaba con la lividez circundante. Se tocó el chichón de la nuca que tenía el tamaño de un huevo, hizo una mueca de dolor. Era increíble que nadie lo hubiese obligado a ir al hospital… a pesar de sus protestas y alegaciones de que se encontraba bien.

Sintió que se abría la puerta pero siguió contemplándose sin darse vuelta. —Tenías razón, Zabini. Estoy hecho un desastre. Pero por Potter valió la pena. Me siento miserable admitiéndolo… pero no sé qué sería mi vida si no tuviera al boludo del Gryffindor cerca.

Curiosamente, Blaise no respondió. Se dio vuelta… no había entrado nadie. —¿Zabini? —podría haber jurado que había oído la puerta.

Pareció haber un relumbrar en el aire y de golpe apareció la cara de Harry, con las mejillas furiosamente sonrosadas. Se sacó de encima una especie de capa y apareció por entero, llevaba en la mano la bufanda verde y blanca. El cabello era el mismo de siempre, negro y tan desordenado como de costumbre.

—¿Cómo entraste? —preguntó Draco, sobremanera incómodo por lo que acababa de decir, y que Harry indudablemente había oído… _¡qué papelón!_

—Con el Manto de Invisibilidad. —respondió Harry y movió apenas la mano con la que lo sostenía. Sus ojos recorrieron a Draco y se sonrojó aun más… si cabe. Bajó la mirada y tartamudeó: —Yo quería…er… este… vine para devolverte… er… la bufanda…

—Podrías haber esperado hasta la cena. —dijo Draco dando unos pasos hasta el baúl para sacar una muda limpia. Abrió la tapa y se inclinó… y lo lamentó al segundo siguiente. Empezó a ver manchas negras… un ataque espantoso de mareos… _no debería haber bajado la cabeza así de repente…_

Iba camino a desplomarse dentro del baúl… pero unos brazos fuertes lo retuvieron por la cintura… en ese momento las rodillas parecieron disolvérsele… y no lo sostenían… gracias al cielo había brazos… y un pecho robusto contra el que apoyarse…

Harry lo maldijo en el oído. —¡Mierda, Draco…! ¿Por qué no fuiste al hospital?

—…' _toy_ bien… —pero sentía el cuerpo como de gelatina— …y Blaise va a traerme una poción…

—Debiste de haber perdido lo poco de sentido común que tenías por… las orejas… y yo también… ¡como pude ser tan boludo…! Estuviste hablando una hora con los aurores… debería haberte llevado para que te viera madame Pomfrey.

—¡No soy un nene, Potter!

—¡Y que lo digas! ¡Bien que lo estoy viendo! —masculló Harry.

Muy a su pesar Draco sintió que le ardían las mejillas… ¡y hasta podía verse el pecho ruborizándosele!

Y como no podía ser de otra forma… Blaise eligió justo ese instante para regresar… ¡y no venía solo!

—Caballeros… —entonó la voz de Snape. Ese día Draco se enteró de que podía ruborizarse hasta las uñas de los pies.

—¿Preferirían que volviéramos más tarde? —preguntó Blaise intencionado.

—¡Callate, Zabini! —aulló Draco y forcejeó para liberarse del abrazo de Harry, pero Harry no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo.

—Quedate quieto. —ordenó Harry con tono suave— Zabini, ¿trajiste la poción?

—Sí. —dijo Blaise y se la entregó.

Harry tomó el frasco, hizo saltar el tapón con el pulgar y se lo acercó a los labios de Draco. —Bebete esto.

—Voy a matarte cuando me sienta mejor, Potter. —murmuró Draco, tomó el frasco y se bebió el contenido.

—¿Creés que vas a poder caminar hasta la cama? —preguntó Harry.

Draco se afirmó sobre los pies, parecían más seguros… tentó el equilibrio… iba a ser suficiente… se soltó del agarre de Harry. —Ya estoy bien, Potter. ¡Ahora andate!

Harry lo miró como con intención de protestar, luego volvió los ojos a Blaise y Snape y cambió de opinión. —Está bien… como digas… te veo más tarde.

—Antes de que se vaya, señor Potter… —Harry se había agachado para recoger el Manto de Invisibilidad que había dejado caer al suelo—… quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por colarse sin permiso en los dormitorios de Slytherin.

Harry dejó asomar una expresión herida… Draco soltó una risita. —¿Cuántos puntos más hacen falta para que los mismos Gryffindors terminen desterrando al Gran Harry Potter?

—Creo que ya pasé ese límite. —dijo Harry con un suspiro derrotado. Desapareció debajo del manto. La puerta se abrió y se cerró detrás de él.

—Señor Zabini… ¿si tuviera a bien excusarnos? —dijo Snape.

Blaise asintió. —Nos vemos en el Gran Salón, Draco. —dijo y salió.

Draco fue caminando con pasos controlados y fue a sentarse sobre la cama. Por suerte la poción de curación ya estaba haciendo efecto.

Snape se le aproximó alcanzándole una toga.

—Gracias. —dijo Draco y se la puso.

Snape acercó una silla y se sentó junto a la cama. No se demoró con rodeos. —¿Hay algo que tengas que decirme respecto de vos y Potter?

—¿Qué…! ¡No! —replicó Draco indignado por lo que Snape había insinuado— Vino para devolverme la bufanda… yo me mareé… él me sostuvo para que no me cayera… eso fue todo…

—Entiendo… —se limitó a decir Snape… ¿condescendiente?

—Es todo culpa de Potter. —prosiguió Draco— Él es el maricón… creo que está convencido de que él me gusta desde que vio mi Patronus… desde que se enteró el muy imbécil empezó a actuar raro… me trata como si yo fuera el Weasel… protegiéndome… _besándome…_ —las cejas de Snape se dispararon para arriba.

—¡En la cabeza! —se apresuró a agregar— Potter me besó como a sus amigos, Granger y Weasley, ¡en la cabeza! ¡Gryffindor boludo!

—Bueno… no importa. Estoy seguro de que sabrás manejar a Potter. —dijo Snape. Se inclinó hacia delante y estiró una mano para palparle levemente la mejilla— Al parecer esta herida no te va a matar… comé un poco de chocolate… si después de la cena seguís sintiéndote mal vení a verme.

—Sí, profesor. —respondió Draco.

Snape se puso de pie y se alisó un poco la toga. —No te sorprendas si la de hoy no resulta una cena normal, es posible que haya una celebración. —le advirtió. Luego marchó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo, se volvió a medias y le dijo por encima del hombro— Tratá de que la fama no se te suba a la cabeza… con un Harry Potter en la escuela ya tenemos más que suficiente.

Snape salió dejándolo solo. Sus ojos derivaron hacia la bufanda que yacía sobre el suelo… Harry la había dejado caer… la bufanda que había estado alrededor del cuello de Harry… que Draco mismo le había puesto alrededor del cuello…

Se le hicieron presentes una vez más las insinuaciones de Snape.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ir a levantar la bufanda… Draco siempre era muy ordenado con la ropa.

oOo

La profesora McGonagall estaba esperándolo a la puerta del Gran Salón, Harry estaba parado a su lado. —Señor Malfoy, —dijo ella— al profesor Dumbledore le gustaría que Ud. y el señor Potter dijeran algunas palabras respecto de lo que ocurrió hoy con Voldemort.

Los condujo hasta un lado de la mesa de profesores y les dijo que esperaran allí hasta que el director los llamara. Luego fue a sentarse a su lugar.

—Te ves mejor… la mejilla quiero decir… —aventuró Harry con una sonrisa tímida y sonrojándose.

Draco le devolvió una mirada tan hostil y feroz… al punto que Harry retrocedió un paso como si le hubiese pegado. —Oíme, Potter, —le escupió— no soy tu amigo. Nunca voy a ser tu amigo. Somos compañeros mágicos, en eso nos complementamos bien… y punto. No significa que me gustes… de ninguna forma… arrancate de la cabeza cualquier idea disparatada que te hayas formado… la forma de mi Patronus sólo significa que te tengo confianza… ¡y nada más! Si te imaginaste que lo que pasó hoy puede significar de algún modo una declaración de afectos… ¡estás muy equivocado! Te detesto, Potter… ¿lo entendés? ¡Te detesto!

Harry lo observaba en silencio… aterrado. Draco le dio la espalda y clavó la vista en Dumbledore. Apretó los puños… las uñas clavadas en las palmas.

Asunto resuelto. Que Snape hiciera todas las insinuaciones que quisiera… no tenían sustento real. Había aplastado cualquier peregrina e injustificada ilusión de Harry… Harry no le gustaba… no se sentía mal por lo que le había dicho… para nada… ni remotamente… punto.

_¡Ay mierda!_

Se volvió para mirarlo… no para disculparse, para decirle… algo. Explicar quizá. O mentirle… decirle que le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y que por eso se la había agarrado con él. Pero los labios se le sellaron cuando vio la expresión de Harry.

La máscara imperturbable había retornado.

Se quedó helado al mirarlo. Los ojos habían perdido toda expresión. Ya se había olvidado de cuán estremecedora, cuán intimidante era la total falta de emoción en el rostro de Harry. Así había sido al principio… pero a medida que habían ido pasando los días y los meses la máscara había ido ablandándose, adelgazándose… hasta desaparecer. Pero ahora…

—Potter…

—Dumbledore está haciéndonos señas. —dijo Harry con un tono sin inflexión y se adelantó rozándolo a su paso… como si Draco no existiera.

Draco se maldijo por haberlo herido así. Pero un segundo después enfocó todas sus maldiciones en Harry. No tenía derecho a ser tan sensible… no tenía derecho a hacerlo sentir culpable… no tenía derecho… _¡Maldito Gryffindor!_

Lo siguió finalmente con la barbilla en alto y las emociones perfectamente controladas. Los dos hicieron una brevísima alocución porque eso era lo que se les requería.

No fue mucho más que —Voldemort está muerto. Nosotros lo matamos.

Luego se separaron y cada cual por su lado fue a sentarse a su mesa.

oOo


	21. Negación: mentirse no es la solución

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 21 – Negación: mentirse no es la solución**

Las pesadillas empezaron casi inmediatamente y no solamente cuando dormía. Primero estaba la pesadilla de su actual relación con Harry. Harry no le dirigía la palabra y llevaba puesta la máscara impasible todas las veces que se cruzaban. Harry había dejado de ir a los encuentros de quidditch de medianoche; para Draco eso era una cobardía y una actitud reprochable. Harry había interrumpido todas las lecciones, si bien se seguían reuniendo martes y jueves, lo único que hacía era sentarse en silencio leyendo o redactando un deber. Draco había hecho un par de intentos para hacer las paces pero el obstinado Gryffindor lo había rechazado de plano… no iba a probar una vez más, él tenía su dignidad… y los Malfoy no ruegan.

Y además, la indiferencia de Potter no era algo que tuviese que afectarlo…

Otra pesadilla era Dennis Creevey, quien siguiendo los pasos de su hermano había formado el club de fans de Draco Malfoy. Donde fuera que estuviera, allí estaba Dennis o alguno de los otros socios del club tomándole fotos o haciéndole preguntas necias… ¡lo estaban volviendo loco!

Muchas de las fotos que Dennis le tomaba terminaban en los diarios o en las revistas… igual que las que Colin le tomaba a Harry. Dumbledore había prohibido terminantemente el acceso de la prensa al predio de la escuela, pero eso no había impedido que los periodistas —Rita Skeeter era la peor— publicaran infinidad de crónicas sensacionalistas sobre Harry, Draco y Voldemort… lo cual no dejaba de ser irónico puesto que hasta hacía poco habían negado repetidamente el "supuesto" retorno del Señor Oscuro. Pero el cadáver era una prueba irrefutable…

Para peor, los recuerdos del enfrentamiento con Voldemort eran recurrentes. Las pesadillas cuando estaba dormido podía solucionarlas, al menos en parte, con pociones para dormir sin sueños… pero cuando estaba despierto… Harry moría una y otra vez en su mente… era una tortura constante que parecía no tener fin… el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes despojados de vida seguía atormentándolo a cada minuto.

_¡Maldito Gryffindor!_

—¡Mierda! —en un ataque de rabia barrió con la manga todos los ingredientes y utensilios que tenía sobre la mesa de experimentación. Había estado trabajando sobre una nueva poción, un derivado de la poción matalobos que serviría para impedirle la transformación a un animagus. Pero ya llevaba semanas en lo mismo y no había obtenido ningún resultado. Hizo un gran bollo con todos los folios cubiertos de notas, lo arrojó dentro del caldero y lo incineró.

Blaise justo salía del depósito portando una bandeja con ingredientes cuando el caldero explotó. El aula de Pociones era un desquicio, el contenido púrpura del caldero se había proyectado en todas direcciones. Draco no se había salvado, estaba como si hubiese tomado una ducha con agua morada. —¿Todo bien, Malfoy?

—De maravilla.

Blaise dejó la bandeja sobre el escritorio de Snape y se le acercó para ayudarlo con el desastre. Pudieron rescatar algunos ingredientes y con unos cuantos encantamientos pudieron limpiar y restaurar el orden.

Blaise se apoyó sobre la mesa y preguntó: —¿Qué es lo que pasa, Draco?

—Malogré la preparación. —replicó Draco sucintamente al tiempo que sacaba de la cartera una hoja de pergamino nueva— Tengo que empezar desde el principio.

—A mí me pareció más bien un berrinche.

Lo fusiló con la mirada. —De ningún modo fue un berrinche, los Malfoy no…

—¿Y entonces cómo lo llamarías? —inquirió Blaise interrumpiéndolo— ¿Una expresión violenta de desazón?

—¡Andate y dejame tranquilo!

Blaise soltó una breve carcajada y volvió al escritorio para recuperar la bandeja. —¿Vas a asistir al partido de quidditch de mañana?

—No.

—Puede ser un encuentro espectacular… oí rumores de que Potter ha mostrado pésimo rendimiento en las prácticas.

Draco apretó las mandíbulas. —Por favor, abstenete de mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia.

—¿Todavía seguís peleado con Potter? —Blaise revoleó los ojos— ¡Merlín, Draco! Ya pasó más de un mes desde que te fuiste de boca.

—¿Estás insinuando que fue culpa mía? —preguntó con voz helada.

—Sí. —respondió Blaise— Fuiste vos el que le dijiste que lo detestabas.

—Lo cual es cierto… lo detesto.

Blaise rió. —¡Pero dejate de joder, Malfoy! ¿Por qué no tomás un poco de Veritaseram a ver si así dejás de mentirte? Me consta que odiás a Creevey pero no te ponés histérico si pronuncio su nombre en tu presencia.

—¡Yo no me pongo histérico por Potter!

Blaise se limitó a sonreír con suficiencia.

—No tengo por qué seguir escuchando esto. — dijo Draco, juntó rápidamente todos su útiles y salió del aula dando grandes pasos. Las carcajadas burlonas de Zabini lo fueron siguiendo retumbando a lo largo de todo el corredor.

—No me pongo histérico por Potter… —iba mascullando mientras enfilaba en dirección de los dormitorios de Slytherin— …el muy necio del Gryffindor no podría importarme menos… no es nadie, absolut… ¡AaaHH!

El flash repentino de una cámara lo sobresaltó y lo cegó momentáneamente. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder enfocar y taladrar con una mirada asesina a su acosador. —¡Creevey!

El Gryffindor de segundo año salió del nicho de la pared en el que se había agazapado. —Hola, —saludó sonriente— ¿me concederías una entrevista?

—¡No! —escupió Draco.

Dennis no se arredró. —¿Te puedo tomar otra foto, entonces?

— _¡Engorgio!_ —las orejas de Creevey crecieron hasta alcanzar un tamaño descomunal. Draco le agarró una y le aulló bien cerca: —¡Dejame en paz!

Lo empujó y siguió su camino dejándolo caído y temblando sobre el suelo.

oOo

Entró a su habitación y cerró azotando la puerta. Arrojó todas sus cosas sobre la cama. Abrió con violencia la tapa de su baúl, rebuscó un poco, sacó un frasco de Veritaseram y se bebió el contenido. Dejó el frasco vacío sobre la cama y marchó hasta el espejo. Ya le iba a demostrar a Blaise…

—¡Detesto a Harry Potter!

Su reflejo se tornó azul.

Respiró hondo. —No me gusta Harry Potter para nada. —se corrigió rápidamente.

Seguía azul.

Se aproximó un paso más al espejo y con pánico en el tono articuló. —Creo que Potter es un pelotudo.

El reflejo recuperó su aspecto normal. —Ah… por ahí vamos mejor. —dijo con un gersto de asentimiento satisfecho— La poción debe de ser defectuosa porque yo no quiero tener nada que ver con Potter.

Azul instantáneo.

—¡No, no, no! —agarró los bordes del espejo con las dos manos— Potter no me inspira otro sentimiento que no sea repulsión. —azul impertérrito— ¡No me importa que no me hable! —azul— ¡No echo de menos el quidditch de medianoche! —azul— ¡No extraño para nada al tarado maricón de cabellos negros desordenados!

Azul.

—No me tiño el pelo. —el reflejo recuperó el color normal. La poción no era defectuosa.

Estaba jadeando, la mirada había adquirido un reflejo salvaje, las manos sacudían los bordes del espejo. —¡Harry me vuelve loco, me hace perder toda la sensatez! —reflejo normal— No llego a entenderlo. —normal— Sé muy bien lo que siento por él.

Normal.

Giró sobre los talones y salió de la habitación. Con determinación fue avanzando por los corredores de la escuela. Todos iban abriéndole paso, se replegaban intimidados.

Como era habitual, la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor estaba guardada por el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Pero eso no iba a ser un impedimento para Draco. _—Tessera revelo._ —la contraseña apareció en letras rojas en el abanico de la Dama. Draco la pronunció en voz alta y el retrato le abrió paso.

Brotaron exclamaciones y gritos contenidos en la sala común de Gryffindor cuando lo vieron entrar, Draco los ignoró por completo y enfiló directo a las escaleras y al dormitorio de quinto; sabía cuál era, durante las vacaciones había estado allí en más de una oportunidad.

Harry estaba allí, pero no estaba solo. También estaban Weasley, Longbottom y Thomas. Entró y con violencia cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Al verlo, Harry se puso de inmediato la máscara inexpresiva. Avanzó hacia Draco y se le interpuso en el centro del cuarto. —¿Qué es lo que querés?

Draco le agarró la cara con las dos manos y la hizo bajar un poco para que quedara a su misma altura. —¡A vos! —vociferó y acto seguido procedió a demostrarle qué era lo que había querido decir.

oOo


	22. En el corazón de todo Slytherin...

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 22 – En el corazón de todo Slytherin…**

El Gran Salón iba llenándose poco a poco de alumnos que venían a desayunar. Ese sábado iba a tener lugar, un par de horas más tarde, el encuentro entre Hufflepuff y Gryffindor. Era un día nublado y frío, estaban a mediados de febrero, las gradas del estadio había sido adecuadamente entibiadas con encantamientos para mayor comodidad de los espectadores.

Draco había subido a desayunar muy temprano. Casi no había podido dormir, a pesar de la poción somnífera que había tomado. No era algo demasiado sorprendente si uno consideraba el drástico giro que había tomado su vida el día anterior.

Tenía un codo apoyado sobre la mesa y la cara descansando sobre la mano. Alzó la mirada al nublado cielo del techo encantado del Salón. Un rato antes había utilizado un encantamiento, en ese momento un Draco con forma de nube estaba jugando al quidditch con un Harry con forma de nube. Harry-nube acababa de capturar la snitch. Draco- nube se había ofendido y se había trocado en un dragón-nube y se comió a Harry-nube con snitch, escoba y todo.

Un bullicio que se produjo en ese momento atrajo su atención. El Trio Dorado y su cortejo habitual habían ingresado bromeando y riendo ruidosamente. Draco hizo una mueca desdeñosa y volvió a concentrarse en el techo.

La panza del dragón-nube se había encendido y revelaba en su interior la silueta de Harry-nube. La silueta de Harry-nube comenzó a sacudirle a golpes de escoba las costillas al dragón-nube. Con cada golpe brotaba por los ollares de dragón-nube una voluta de humo con forma de nota musical.

Muchos de los alumnos habían notado el show del techo y seguían las instancias con interés.

El dragón-nube se cansó del parásito en sus entrañas y empezó a toser con violencia hasta que escupió a Harry-nube. Harry-nube se alisó las ropas y se acomodó los anteojos sobre el puente de la nariz. Dragón-nube giró en remolino sobre sí mismo y volvió a tomar la forma de Draco-nube.

La atención de casi todos los presentes había sido atrapada por el espectáculo "núbico". Señalaban con el dedo y reían y codeaban al que tenían al lado. Harry-nube sacó una flor-nube de detrás de la espalda y se la ofreció a Draco-nube. Draco-nube pareció sorprenderse y estiró una mano para aceptarla, pero en ese momento la flor-nube abrió unas fauces descomunales y se tragó a Draco-nube. Hubo una explosión de risas de los espectadores, que se redoblaron cuando la flor-nube se dio vuelta y se tragó a Harry-nube también.

Draco dirigió la vista a la mesa de Gryffindor para ver la reacción de Harry al teatro-nube… pero el asiento de Harry estaba vacío. Empezó a girar la cabeza frenético, quería saber exactamente y en todo momento dónde estaba Harry… sobre todo después de lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

De pronto unos brazos fuertes y amorosos le envolvieron el cuello desde atrás. Se sobresaltó. Se puso tenso cuando una voz muy conocida le susurró en la oreja: —¿Vas a ir a ver el partido?

—No. —respondió Draco cortante. En el techo, de la flor-nube habían brotado dos nuevas flores, una con la cara de Draco y la otra con la cara de Harry. Y en ese momento empezaron a correr despavoridas porque se les acercaba una profesora Sprout-nube armada con unas amenazadoras tijeras de podar.

—Deberías. —dijo Harry. Lo soltó y se le sentó al lado a horcajadas sobre el banco— Y quizás después del partido podríamos jugar. Extraño nuestros juegos.

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no espetarle un _¿Y de quién es la culpa?_ —Lo voy a pensar. —dijo en cambio.

—Bien. —dijo Harry y se le acercó más— Mientras tanto…

Draco abrió la boca para protestar por lo que Harry intentaba hacer mientras tanto, pero fue acallado por un tierno beso antes de emitir sonido. No tardó en cambiar de opinión, la actividad elegida por Harry para el "mientras tanto" le resultaba de lo más placentera y respondió al beso con avidez. _Y pensar que hasta ayer mismo ni nos hablábamos… bueno, ahora tampoco estamos hablando precisamente._

Unas insistentes palmadas sobre el hombro lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Alzó la mirada, la figura de Snape estaba parada a su lado con una expresión de marcado disgusto en el rostro. —Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Potter, por despliegue público de conductas inapropiadas. Hay gente aquí que viene a alimentarse —dijo Snape y luego siguió su camino hacia la mesa de profesores.

Harry gruñó y hundió la cabeza en el hombro de Draco. —Creo que con esto llegamos a cero puntos… todo gracias a Un Servidor.

A Draco poco le importaba ese detalle tan nimio, él estaba dolorosamente mortificado por las miradas que les dirigían todos y los murmullos que le llegaban de todas las mesas. Hasta los personajes-nube estaban mirándolos fijamente y cuchicheando.

—Potter…

—¿Sí?

—Te detesto.

Harry alzó la cabeza y lo miró, luego miró alrededor y de nuevo a Draco. Alzó apenas una comisura. —El rojo no te queda bien.

—Te odio, te odio, te odio.

Harry desplegó su típica sonrisa de un millón de luces. —Mentiroso. —dijo, se puso de pie y… ¡tuvo la osadía de sacudirle el cabello desordenándole las hebras rubias! —Nos vemos más tarde en el estadio.

Por suerte Blaise se materializó a su lado en ese mismo momento porque Draco se había armado con una cuchara de pomelo con toda la intención de cometer homicidio. La idea le siguió rondando cuando Blaise con una sonrisa burlona comentó: —Deduzco que no están más peleados.

—Esto es tu culpa. —le recriminó Draco con una mirada hosca.

—¿Mi culpa?

—Sí, yo estaba de lo más bien peleado con Potter… hasta que vos viniste a meter la nariz.

Blaise amplió la sonrisa. —Yo diría que estás mucho mejor ahora que se reconciliaron.

—Mejor cerrá la boca si querés seguir vivo.

—Ay, Draco… vos sí que sos todo un caso. —rió Blaise— y mejor no me cuentes, no quiero saber cómo fue que pasaron de las trompadas a devorarse con lenguas lujuriosas.

Draco hundió las mejillas encendidas en las manos. Se hubiese dicho que había dejado escapar unos gimoteos quejumbrosos… pero todos saben que un Malfoy jamás sería capaz de algo tan deplorable.

Blaise le palmeó un hombro. —Arriba ese ánimo… que tampoco es el fin del mundo.

—No quiero ni imaginar lo que debe de estar pensando mi padre… donde quiera sea que se encuentre.

—Estás exagerando… pero no sé de qué me asombro, siempre fuiste muy afecto al melodrama.

—Se trata de _Harry Potter._

Blaise revoleó los ojos. —No veo qué tanto tenga de especial… aparte de que se las arregló para sumirte en un mar de lloriqueos compungidos.

Draco bajó las manos y alzó la cabeza, en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry escuchaba con atención al Weasel que usando los cubiertos estaba haciendo una representación gráfica de una jugada de quidditch. Los cabellos de Harry estaban tan desordenados como siempre y tenía una fina veta de mermelada en uno de los costados de la boca.

La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó los labios de Draco. —Hace que el silencio se sienta tan confortable… —miró a Blaise y agregó— … en los pocos momentos en que no nos estamos peleando, entiéndase.

—Bueno… vas tener que tener mucho cuidado. Cuando un Slytherin se enamora… se enamora hasta los tuétanos. Acordate de la canción del Sombrero.

— _En el corazón de todo Slytherin, hay un sentir profundo y puro…_ —citó Draco en voz baja. Su mirada derivó una vez más hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, Harry giró la cabeza, le sonrió bobalicón un segundo y volvió a prestar atención a lo que decía el Weasel.

—Blaise, ¿te significaría demasiado esfuerzo darme muerte en este momento?

—Nah… —replicó Blaise sonriendo con malicia— Va a ser mucho más gratificante y divertido verte sufrir.

oOo


	23. Aceptación

**Draco Malfoy y el corazón de un Slytherin**

**Capítulo 23 – Aceptación**

Tomó asiento en el sector de las tribunas asignado a Slytherin preguntándose qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Y la pregunta no se refería sólo a que hubiese venido a ver un juego al que había dicho que no iba a asistir.

Harry pasó volando por delante y le regaló una rápida sonrisa, Draco se la devolvió pero apenas dibujándola. Probablemente nadie que lo mirara se habría dado cuenta de los pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza en ese momento. Sus sentimientos por Harry, claro… pero también estaba pensado en su padre, le hubiera gustado que estuviese vivo… le hubiese gustado oír de los labios de su padre que todo terminaría resultando bien. Pero si Lucius no hubiese muerto, Draco no habría terminado en una relación con Harry. Habían hecho falta esos cambios en las circunstancias… y bastante tiempo… para que Harry y él empezaran a simpatizar. La progresión de la relación de enemigos a compañeros… y a algo más… había sido lenta. Draco no sabía si estaba preparado para el amor. El amor traía aparejado un sentimentalismo… de flores y corazoncitos… que a él siempre le habían provocado náuseas.

Pero no podía echarle la culpa a nadie, nadie lo había obligado a hacer la aparatosa y dramática entrada en la Torre de Gryffindor y en el dormitorio de quinto. Habían sido sus propios sentimientos los que lo habían empujado a manifestarlos explícitamente. Frente a los amigos de Harry, nada menos. Dean Thomas había estallado en incontenibles risitas, Longbottom había seguido la escena boquiabierto y con su estólida expresión habitual y el Weasel había ardido de ira ante lo impulsivo e intenso del beso que le había plantado a Harry. A Draco no lo había preocupado en absoluto la audiencia, lo único que le importaba era Harry… Harry que lo había agarrado de los cabellos y le había devuelto el beso con avidez salvaje… en ese instante cualquier inquietud que Draco pudiera haber sentido había sido arrastrada lejos por el viento arrollador de la pasión. El pánico y los cuestionamientos se habían hecho presentes más tarde esa noche cuando —ya solo y todavía con la boca ardiente y congestiva de besos— se había puesto a reflexionar.

No sabía qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Todavía no tenía dieciséis años, nunca antes había entablado ningún tipo de relación sentimental. Amor… ¿estaba preparado para todo lo que implicaba la palabra? Tan simple en sí misma, pero tan grande… había dejado de mentirse pero todavía se resistía a declararse enamorado.

—¿Este asiento está ocupado?

Draco giró la cabeza, el profesor Dumbledore estaba de pie a su lado. —No, señor director. —respondió, tomó la Firebolt que estaba sobre el banco y la depositó en el suelo.

Dumbledore tomó asiento con su habitual sonrisa jovial. —Tengo entendido que ha habido un nuevo desarrollo en tu relación con Harry.

Sin comprometerse, Draco soltó un gruñido indefinido y fingió concentrar toda su atención en el juego. No obstante, con el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver la expresión divertida que había empezado a juguetear en el rostro del director.

—Creo que voy a tomar eso como un sí. —dijo Dumbledore— No tengo intenciones de inmiscuirme, sin embargo… si tuvieras preguntas o alguna inquietud… —dejó el final de la frase flotando.

—En realidad, sí tengo una pregunta. —Draco se volvió para mirarlo— ¿Qué es lo Potter y yo vamos a hacer ahora que Voldemort está muerto? Y ya que tocamos el tema Voldemort… ¿por qué resultó tan fácil matarlo? ¿Acaso no era uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo?

—Lo era, Draco. Sin lugar a dudas lo era. —dijo Dumbledore— Hubo muchos que intentaron vencerlo pero, tristemente, todos terminaron muertos a poco de enfrentarse con él. Los duelos contra Voldemort nunca se prolongaban, por la sencilla razón de que su poder era colosal. Hicieron falta tu inteligencia y astucia y algo de suerte para derrotarlo… supiste inducirlo sagazmente a que utilizara un hechizo que desconocía… y la vanidad de Voldemort pudo haber contribuido a que diera ese paso en falso.

Draco lo escuchaba sin perder palabra.

—En cuanto a lo que Harry y vos van a hacer de ahora en más… mi esperanza es que sigan esforzándose para llegar a ser los compañeros mágicos de la mayor excelencia que el mundo haya jamás conocido. —Dumbledore se inclinó, como para hablarle en secreto, los ojos le chispeaban como nunca— No tengas miedo, Draco. Un romance no es tan distinto de lo que ya comparten… sólo se agrega un poco de besos.

Draco sintió el rubor que le trepaba desde el cuello a las mejillas. Quizá si le rogaba una vez más, Blaise accedería a matarlo.

—¡Ah! Parece que Harry capturó la snitch. —Dumbledore se permitió un breve y cortés aplauso, luego se puso de pie y se despidió— Que pases un muy buen día, Draco.

—Gracias, señor.

Las tribunas comenzaron a vaciarse pero todavía había bastante gente en el sector de Slytherin cuando Harry se le aproximó volando. —Hola, Draco. —saludó— ¿Dispuesto para un juego?

Hubo muchos murmullos entre los Slytherins que estaban alrededor. Era algo a lo que iba a tener que acostumbrarse si se decidía a proseguir su relación con Harry. ¿Potter realmente valía la pena? En su fuero interno sabía que esa no era sino una pregunta retórica, cuya respuesta conocía muy bien… mal que le pesara.

Montado sobre su escoba, flotando delante de él, Harry parecía un gato encaramado sobre una rama, sonriéndole con provocadora picardía. —¿O estás muy fuera de práctica como para aceptarme el desafío?

—¡Ja! —Draco alzó su escoba y se puso de pie al instante— ¡Qué más quisieras!

Despegó y los dos volaron raudos hasta el centro del campo de juego. Hubo muchos asistentes que se dispusieron a quedarse un rato más, el partido había sido decepcionantemente breve, al menos iban a poder disfrutar de un enfrentamiento de quidditch de medianoche… pero en horas de la tarde.

Harry soltó la snitch, que se elevó de inmediato hasta perderse en las alturas.

—Che, Potter…

—¿Humm…?

—¿Vamos a retomar las lecciones? Dumbledore estuvo hablando conmigo y expresó su esperanza de que así lo hagamos.

—Me encantaría. —dijo Harry— Lamenté mucho cuando las interrumpimos.

—Sos vos el que decidís… vos sos el maestro… —hizo una pausa— Una vez te había preguntado qué era lo que vos sacabas enseñándome… pero nunca me contestaste.

—Vida. —Harry elevó la mirada al cielo, el tatuaje de la araña se le deslizaba en ese momento por la frente, justo por encima de las cicatrices— Enseñarte me proporcionó una razón para seguir viviendo, tener un objetivo me ayudó, quería sacarte bueno… el mejor, quería incluso que llegaras a superarme. Yo estaba hundido en pozo de depresión… quería ir a enfrentarme con Voldemort y sucumbir… Creo que Dumbledore se dio cuenta y fue por eso que te puso conmigo en lugar de mandarte con tu mamá.

—Ah… muy sagaz de parte de Dumbledore, hay que reconocerlo… aunque esté totalmente chiflado. —dijo Draco y en ese instante captó un reflejo dorado verdoso en uno de los extremos del campo— Supongo que este es el momento en el que corresponde que te diga que me siento muy contento de que me pusiera con vos y todas esas pavadas por el estilo… pero creo que mejor voy tras la snitch… —agregó y salió disparado como un rayo.

Harry rió y lo siguió sin perder un segundo. No demoró en alcanzarlo. —Ah… y otra cosa que tenía que decirte, Malfoy… yo nunca creí que te tiñeras el pelo. —le confesó sonriente y aceleró tras la snitch que en ese momento había cambiado repentinamente de dirección.

Draco dejó de lado todas las reservas y se rindió. Después de todo, Harry Potter sí tenía el corazón de un Slytherin… era el dueño del corazón de Draco Malfoy.

 

**FIN**


End file.
